Manic's Ultimate Adventure
by The Kitsune Warrior
Summary: manic is on an adventure with nothing but a couple wooden necklaces, his mohawk and a small white orb that possesses people.....what will happen.......just read this to find out......R&R...
1. Lets find us a new planet

I'm finally writing something instead of reading other peoples stuff…YAY… its about time too…

Since this is my first fanfic…. please R&R to tell me if the chapters are too short.

Well here goes..

**Manic's Ultimate Adventure**

_**By the Kitsune Warrior.**_

Disclaimer. I do not own sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. But I do own Orbin.   
Authors note: whenever you see this: that means there is a change of scene.   
Chapter 1 "lets find us a new planet" 

"Well Orbin, it looks like he's not here." Said Manic looking at a small glowing white orb, which was floating gently beside him. "I guess we'll just look somewhere else huh?"

The orb didn't respond, it just floated there, in front of him.

Manic stared at the orb, and said "hmm.. Some help you are" he stood there and thought for a moment. "_I'm sure we've searched this whole planet. I don't think there is anywhere else to go."._

He looked at his floating orb, and asked

"

"Have we been everywhere on this planet yet, Orbin"

To this question, the orb started to fly around in a crazy manner.

"I guess we have. Hmm… where are we going to go look this time, hey Orbin?"

The white orb floated slowly around to the back of Manic and started to bounce on his backpack that he was wearing.

"Yeah, your right Orbin, lets get off this planet and search for him on a different one"

Manic took off his backpack, opened it and pulled out a small, steel box. The box had just one button on it. Manic held it in his palm and pushed the button with his free hand.

The small box began to emit a small, almost inaudible humming noise from inside it. The box then opened, and revealed a small holographic screen.

"Ok Orbin, lets find us a new planet"

Manic pressed a button on the holographic screen and said to the machine

"List all unvisited planets"

The screen displayed 'processing data' and within moments a small list of planet names appeared.

Behind a large boulder, three suspicious creatures were spying on Manic and Orbin.

"Hey guys, he's stopped." Said the first spy, who was a wolf, he had sharp teeth, and carried a large rifle with a large scope attached to the top of it.

"No…really" replied a harsh voice in a sarcastic tone, "what is this Fang? a state the obvious contest?"

The wolf ignored the reply from behind him.

"I can get him from here, it's an easy shot" he said proudly as he rested the rifle on the top of the boulder, accidentally knocking over a few pebbles resting on top of it.

The pebbles rolled down the boulder, making clunking noises all the way down.

The clunking startled Manic "_huh?_" the green hedgehog had a look of slight confusion on his face.

He looked at the boulder and seen small pebbles roll down the giant boulder.

"_Something's there" _Manic thought to himself.

He quietly crept over to the boulder, and jumped over it in one great leap, turned around and saw,

"Hmm… nothing, must have been my imagination, hey Orbin?" Manic said to his orb that was still floating gently beside him.

"Well… lets pick a planet already" manic said to himself as he looked at the now unfolded box that displayed a list of 3 planets.

"Hmm… where should we go Orbin, there are 3 planets we can choose from.

Manic studied the list carefully. "Well he wouldn't be here" manic said to his orb while pointing to a small blue planet, which then displayed more info on the planet he was pointing to.

"Aquaria… I know from experience that he hates water, and this planet is nothing but underwater cities, so that rules that one out."

Manic looked at the second planet "this one is one giant metropolis, he'll have no room to run around here"

Manic looked at the final planet "this one on the other hand, is has cities, water, and plenty of space to run around this place would be perfect for him"

"That's it Orbin were going to…. Umm… what's the name of the planet anyways?"

Manic looked at his screen, looked at Orbin, and said proudly to him

"That's it Orbin, were going to…Earth!"

The small floating orb started to fly fast around Manic.

"Ok… here we go again, Orbin"

Manic faced his holographic screen, "open warp hole! Destination…Earth!"

The holographic screen glowed brightly. And then fired a strange floating black hole in front of itself. The hole then expanded, big enough to let Manic walk through.

"Ready Orbin, here we go," he yelled happily as he sprinted directly towards the black hole.

Manic hit the hole at full speed. Then disappeared into the depths of the blackness.

"Well then Bark, are gunna go after him and go through that thing or what, it's only gunna last a few more minutes, and then the hole will close and we'll be trapped here forever" enquired a small green duck.

To that, a large, mean looking, polar bear replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice "of course we are going to follow him Bean, you think that I'm stupid enough not, to follow him?"

Fang butted in "well actually I…"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THROUGH THE HOLE! BOTH OF YOU…GO!" Bark blared with the intensity of a truck's air horn.

Fang and Bean took off at full speed, towards the hole that was slowly closing.

"I can see why his parents named him Bark, huh Bean." said Fang with a happy tone as he headed towards the hole.

"Yeah, tell me about it, that bears crazy, why do we even work for him anyways?" said Bean in reply.

"Well first of all he…"

"STOP YAPPIN' AND GET IN THE HOLE DAMMIT!" yelled Bark as he caught up.

"Yes Sir!" cried Fang and Bean in unison.

The 3 spies ran into the black hole and disappeared into the blackness chasing after Manic and Orbin.

Author's Notes: 

YAY! I finally did my very first chapter for my very first fanfic. IM SO EXCITED IM GOING TO KEEP GOING, ANOTHER CHAPTER, YAY.

Oh. By the way, if you were wondering why Fang was happy when he got yelled at, its because he likes to tease Bark and make him angry.

PLEASE R&R. I WANT TO KNOW HOW GOOD I AM AT WRITING FANFICS. If there is anything wrong with it, please tell me. It can only make me better.


	2. Wait a minute you're not Sonic

Hi, its time for chapter 2 of my story, thanks to the **3** people who reviewed. Not bad for my first chapter I guess.

Hmm…umm…time to reply I guess…

**ShadTikal4ever-**well i'm a slow typer so you might have to wait a while between chapters. But ill go as fast as I can

**GamePuppy-**umm… I'm not exactly an expert on the underground characters either, but I know who they are, that's about it. As for Bean being a duck…umm… I wasn't completely sure about the species either, so I chose a duck, its different, isn't it, you usually don't see ducks in stories. I thought it would make things interesting.

GabrielsThoughts- yeah, same here, Manic rox…! 

**Manic's Ultimate Adventure**

_**By the Kitsune Warrior.**_

Disclaimer. I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. But I do own Orbin. Chapter 2: "wait a minute, you're not Sonic!" 

All was peaceful in Station Square; it's was roughly about 11:45, about 15 minutes before rush hour.

"Mommy please can we go to Twinkle Park? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" pleaded a little girl to her mother as they approached the main gates of the park.

"No we can't"

"Why?"

At this point the mother was getting frustrated she carried on walking as she said

"I'll tell you why, because…."

At that moment a large black hole appeared at the entrance of the park gates

"There is a…. black hole…blocking the way?"

The mother and daughter stood there and stared inquisitively at the hole

"What's in there mommy?"

"I don't know, and I don't really want to find out," stated the mother as she slowly backed away from the hole.

----------------------

Manic was running at full speed through a kaleidoscope type wormhole. He continued to run until he saw a small light, upon seeing the light, Manic gradually slowed down.

"There it is Orbin, Earth."

The orb just floated beside him while he ran. In the distance the bright light slowly got bigger.

-----------------------

"Hey mommies, someone's in the hole, look mommy"

"Huh? Oh! I see it too… it's someone…running fast, really fast. And he has spikes"

"Spikes?"

"Yeah, like a hedgehog"

"A hedgehog? mommy its him! He's back! I knew he would come back some day.

Manic gently slowed down as he neared the exit of the black hole, he was met with the blinding light of the sun, once his eyes focused from the light he looked around him, he saw giant buildings to his right, the ocean to his left, a giant theme park behind him and directly in front of him was a startled mother and an overly exited kid who was running towards him at high speed

_(A/N: however fast that is I don't know, use your imagination)_

"Ahhhh…oooofffffff!" cried Manic as the little girl bowled him over and proceeded with a hug and yelling

"Your back, your back, your back, your back! I don't believe it, your back," she then let Manic get up

"Ugh…. What…who's back?" he said as he slowly got up.

Unbeknownst to Manic, his teleporting box fell from his hands and landed on the ground.

"YAY HES' BACK HE'S FINA……." Then the girl took a hard look at Manic

"Wait a minute….. Your not Sonic!"

At the word 'Sonic' the whole of Station Square froze, and looked in Manic's direction.

The green hedgehog looked around him; he started to take everything in,

"They obviously know who he is, but do they know where he is? Maybe I should ask someone but who?"

Manic looked down at the little girl who bumped into him. She was eying him suspiciously.

"_She seems to know a lot about him, maybe I should ask her"_

Manic looked at the girl, she looked back at him,

"Umm…no, i'm not Sonic, but i'm looking for him, do you know where he is?"

The little girl looked at him with a confused look, as she still hadn't comprehended everything.

The girl's mother butted in "we don't exactly know where he went" at that Manic began to frown and looked down at his feet

"But I think there is one person you can see to get information from to find him"

Manic shot back up, he began to get exited, this is the closest he had gotten to his brother in years.

"Could you tell me who that would be"?

"The President"

"Great! I'll see ya later then" and Manic shot off into the distance, only to return seconds later completely confused.

"Umm…. could any of you tell me where the president lives?"

"I was about to tell you, but you shot off so fast I didn't have time to tell you."

"Sorry about that, i'm just exited that's all."

"Umm…ok. The quickest way to the presidential residence is…" the women gave the directions to Manic and he sped of in to the distance once more. This time knowing where he was going.

-----------------

Manic finally arrived at the Presidential Residence

"Wow, this place is HUGE!"

Manic walked up to the gate of the presidential residence. After much persuading, (which took about all day) Manic managed to get an appointment with the president for the next day.

"Great," Manic sighed "i've got to wait till tomorrow, and to make matters worse, there's nowhere for me to stay"

A voice came from behind Manic startling him "perhaps I can be of some assistance sir?"

"AAAAHHHHH! Don't sneak up on me like that, it scares the crap out of me."

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir," the man said apologetically.

"No…that's ok…. umm…who are you? and how can you be of assistance to me?"

"I am the manager of the station square hotel, and I believe I can be of assistance by giving you a room for tonight"

"Really? If you could that would be great"

"Well, if you could come with me, I could check you in for the night"

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"Oh, no no no, the pleasures all mine, why, I used to host Sonic and all his friends here all the time"

The manager looked over at Twinkle Park. The black hole still hadn't gone away yet.

"You know sir, you should really do something about that hole over there."

Manic looked over at the hole, "don't worry about it, it should go away by tomorrow morning, before the park opens"

"Fair enough sir"

"Umm… could you possibly do me a favour?"

"Certainly sir, what would that be?"

"Can you please stop calling me sir?"

"Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me Manic, Manic The Hedgehog"

"Ok then Manic, lets get you a room"

"Sure just one second"

Manic sped over to the black hole, looked around, until he found his small box lying on the ground

"YES, its still here, I thought I had lost it for good, although it doesn't look like its working at the moment, oh well I get it fixed some other time"

Manic then proceeded into the hotel and stayed the night in one of the hotels rooms.

-------------------

"Are we there yet? I'm getting tired"

Fang, Bean and Bark were running through the wormhole

"Bean, if you speak one…. more….. Time, i'm gunna get Fang to rip of your head and blow it outta a cannon, ya got that?"

"……….."

"That's what I thought"

Fang looked into the distance, "hey, there's the exit"

"What is this Fang? A state the obvious contest?"

At this Bean piped up "OH OH LET ME PLAY………..you're a bear, you're a wolf, and i'm a duck… Did I win?"

"You sure did Bean"

"YAY what do I win"

"You get to be thrown out of this wormhole by Bark"

"huh? What kinda prize is that" asked Bean confused

"Well, I love it," screamed Bark as he grabbed Bean by the neck and hurtled him out of the wormhole, hitting the concrete with a 'thud'

"Well, were here, now what?" asked Fang, as he stepped out of the hole

"We'll find somewhere to sleep and then we'll get Manic tomorrow"

"Where are we going to sleep"?

Bark looked over at the beach there was an empty fishing trawler, beached on the sand.

"There will do just fine," said Bark as he flung an unconscious Bean into the boat and climbed after him,

"I guess so," said Fang, a little depressed as he was hoping to get somewhere that was slightly more protected

Fang climbed into the boat and eventually went to sleep. Just as the wormhole closed itself.

----------------------

Authors notes: this one was kinda boring, to me. Not much happened. But he'll see the President tomorrow, who will take him someone that can help him.

Well until next chapter, see ya


	3. Getting the info

Hi everybody, i'm back, sorry this one took so long, i've been sick, so I haven't gone anywhere near a computer for at least 4 days. So i've been nothing except playing Sonic dx, directors cut, on me gamecube for 4 days straight. So I guess it wasn't all that bad. I've finally found all missions YAY, now I just have to complete them.

Well anyways on with the story,

Oh by the way: **ShadTikal4ever: **Sonic and his buddies will be in the story, **_(SPOILER ALERT)_** i'm even including, the chaotix crew, omega and Tikal into it. And if your wondering about Orbin, he'll play some important parts in the story later on, and i'm thinking about putting some romance into the story as well, probably a SonAmy and some TailsCream as well, but they'll be with a strange twist. I hope I didn't give too much away there. Oh well. Enjoy chapter 3

**Manic's Ultimate Adventure**

_**By the Kitsune Warrior.**_

Disclaimer. I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. But I do own Orbin. 

Chapter 3: Getting the Info.

Manic woke up nice and early the next morning

"My meeting with the president isn't until 3:00pm"

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table of his hotel room, it read 07:13am.

"Hmm…so it looks like I've got some spare time on my hands, I'll have a shower and then go for a walk around Station Square for a while and then go meet the president so he can tell me where my brother is"

Manic had his shower and proceeded to try all sorts of different types of hair gel, to spike his naturally spiked Mohawk

After doing his hair he yelled to his backpack, which was lying on the table

"Hey Orbin wake up, time to go"

The backpack wiggled around and out of the top appeared a round white glowing orb; it slowly flew over to Manic and started to hover around him gently. He then put on his vest, picked up his backpack, and left.

-----------------------

Manic walked out of the hotel and looked around. There was lots of tall buildings everywhere, he walked around the city looking at places, and getting happy greetings from almost everyone that walked passed, until he stoped in front of a large building which looked like it had been there for a long time.

Manic looked up at the building and read the sign at the top of it

"Station Square Historical Library, lets go for a look in there"

Manic walked up the steps and into the library.

He looked around and then thought to himself

"_I wonder if they have any information on my brother anywhere"_

He proceeded to the front desk, where a young lady was organising some books.

"Oh, hello there Manic" said the lady with a smile

"Hello, I was wonde……"Manic then paused and thought to himself

"_How does she know my name?"_

So he asked her, and all she did was reach over the other side of the table and grab a newspaper, she then handed it to Manic and said

"I'm sure everyone in Station Square knows who you are by now"

To which Manic replied, "News travels fast around here doesn't it"

"Sure does"

"Umm.. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"And what would that be?"

"Would you happen to have any information on Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Do I?" she then led Manic to a small room behind the counter,

There were lots of books, filing cabinets, and computers in the room.

"This room will tell you anything you need to know about him"

"Wow, a whole room, just for him?"

Manic turned around to say thanks, but when he turned around, she was nowhere to be seen.

After trying to comprehend what just happened, Manic decided to give up and go to the computer, where he typed in the key word "Sonic" in which gave Manic over 8000 entries into the computers data base

Manic then proceeded to thoroughly search everything the computer gave to him, pictures, old newspaper articles, police reports, and other stuff, all relating to the blue blur.

Manic was completely engrossed in all the information that he completely lost all sense of time. But luckily, Orbin didn't.

The orb, floated around erratically, trying to get Manic's attention, but Manic was so engrossed in the information that he completely ignored Orbin.

The orb then stopped in mid air, and charged straight for Manic's head. The orb collided with such force that it knocked Manic right out of his chair.

"AHHH…what was that for?"

The orb floated over to a nearby clock, Manic then produced a shocked look on his face.

"QUARTER TO 3, OH CRAP, IM GUNNA BE LATE!"

And with that he bolted out the library, and headed over to the presidential residence.

---------------------------

"Manic, the president will see you now"

"Its about time, i've been waiting for ages" muttered Manic under his breath

Manic walked into the presidents office, it was filled with all sorts of things, old pictures of all the old presidents, and assorted flags were hung all over the room.

"Manic the Hedgehog, I presume"

"Yes, sir"

"I believe, you are seeking information on your brother"

"Yes I am"

"Im sorry to say I don't know where he is"

"WHAT, you mean I waited around for nothing!" yelled Manic in a rage

"LET ME FINISH"

"………….."

"Thank you, now, I don't know where he is, but… I know someone who does"

"Who?" replied Manic?

"His name is Christopher Thorndike, Sonic and his friends all lived at his house while he was here, his grandfather built the teleporter that took them back to their own world"

"Where does he live?"

The president then gave Manic all the information he needed to find the Thorndike Manor. Manic then bolted out of the presidential residence and followed the directions given to him to the Thorndike Manor.

-----------------------------

Authors notes: I HATE BEING SICK. I really do, when Im sick I cant think straight, and when I cant think straight, I can't write my story. So this one took a lot longer than the rest of the chapters. Again another chapter where nothing happens. But the action will come soon, **_(SPOILER ALERT) _**when manic finally gets to Mobius, hell find an old enemy, who comes up with a bad scheme, too…. Um……be bad…

See ya next chapter. TKW.


	4. We Know Where He Is

Hey guys I'm back… I would have updated sooner, but I've spent the last 2 days on work experience, I was working for the local council, rebuilding a road. It gets bloody hot in the middle of the day when you're on ya hands and knees concreting a road, especially when your up to ya neck in protective clothing…

Well anyway…reply time…

**Brent ka-** you've been here for three years? Wow. Any way, ill try and take your advice into action, can't guarantee any Improvements but ill try my best. P.S. your story rox.

**Manic's Ultimate Adventure**

_**By the Kitsune Warrior.**_

Disclaimer: Damn, these are annoying, does anyone even bother to read these things, I do, only to see if they put some stupid message about people not reading these things……………..any way… I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. But I do own Orbin. There happy, I'm not..

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: We know were he is. 

Manic stood in front of the huge double doors of the Thorndike Manor.

"Figures Sonic would pick the biggest mansion in the whole of Station Square"

Manic pushed the doorbell, and heard a faint voice, with a Spanish accent

"Coming!"

The doors opened up, revealing a large lady in an apron, she looked down at Manic and instantaneously _(A/N man I love that word) _developed a shocked/stunned look on her face.

"Your back" was all she managed to say before she fainted, _(A/N_: _she was shocked to see him, she thought it was Sonic)_ hitting the ground hard making the house floor emit a sound that carried over into the next room.

A man from the next room came rushing out and immediately caught sight of Manic. It was the Thorndike's butler. Tanaka.

"Sonic?"

Manic suddenly got exited at the name of his brother

"Where?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, you…wait a minute…your not Sonic"

Manic thought to himself in a sarcastic tone

"I haven't heard that one before" 

"Wait a minute, you're the one that's on the newspaper"

"Yeah that's me"

"Your name is Manic isn't it?"

"Uh huh"

"Hmm… I think you should come with me, I have someone who you should meet"

"Would that happen to be Christopher?"

Tanaka looked astounded "how did you know?"

"The president told me"

"Oh…. anyway I shall take you to Master Chris now"

"Umm…what about her" Manic asked gesturing towards the maid

"Huh? Oh… Ella will wake up eventually"

Manic then followed Tanaka through the house, eventually going outside and standing in front of a large shed.

"So Chris is in there?"

There was no reply, Manic turned around and to his surprise he saw…nothing, Tanaka had disappeared.

"I hate it when people do that to me…….. Well I guess we just go inside hey orbin."

The orb floated over towards to door, Manic walked over and opened it slowly all he saw was a small, empty room, with 1 door at the back, Manic walked to the door, it opened automatically in front of him. Beaming with curiosity the green hedgehog and his orb walked through, only to be confronted by room full of large unknown machines.

"So…you've finally come…. I was expecting you here sooner or later"

To Manic the voice was that of a teenage boy, when he faced the direction the voice, he found he was correct. There stood a boy, roughly about 6ft., red spiky hair, and a smile smeared across his face.

"You must be Manic"

"You must be Chris" Manic answered back in a slightly cocky tone

"Heh… you must be his brother, you got the same cocky attitude"

"You obviously know Sonic"

"Mmm hmm…. Sonic lived here while he was on earth"

"So where is he now?"

"All will become clear soon enough"

"What are you, a philosopher or something?"

"Me? No way, I just like to say stuff like that, it makes me sound wise, but I guess you saw straight through that one………….uhh..Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Christopher Thorndike"

Chris held out his hand

"I'm Manic, Manic the Hedgehog"

Then a voice came from behind him, startling Manic "and I'm Chuck"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Manic jumped at least 5ft. into the air, before he turned around and saw an old man in a white lab coat.

"Don't………do…that………." Manic stated forcefully as he started to breath deeply to calm himself down, as his heart was doing 200bpm.

Completely ignoring the fact that he nearly scared Manic half to death, Chuck examined the small floating orb that was hanging around Manic's head.

"And what would this be?"

"That would be Orbin"

"Hmm…what is he?"

"He is a ball of pure Chaos Energy"

"Chaos energy!"

"You know what that is?"

"Yes we do Manic," stated Chris

"We have had quite a few problems with it while Sonic was here"

"Figures…. wherever Sonic is there's trouble"

"Heh…got that right, although Sonic mainly prevented the trouble rather than cause it?

"Who caused it then?"

"Dr.Eggman"

"Eggman!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah…when I was a little kid, Sonic and me used to foil his 'evil' plans"

"That's what Sonic did almost the whole time he was here"

"…. on the topic of my brother, where is he anyway"

"He is on another planet"

"Which one? I've spent the last 2 years looking for him on every single planet known to the Galactic Republic"

"What's the Galactic Republic"?

"Oh…nothing really, just the government that rules the entire universe"

"Wow, that's big"

"Yeah, its huge"

"Manic, how do you jump between planets"

"I use my teleporter, which doesn't…seem…to be…working" Manic said _(A/N: I had no choice Brent-Ka, sorry)_ as he fished it out of his backpack. "And if Sonic is on another planet, how come I haven't found him yet?"

"Hmm…this is a long shot, but I think I know why you haven't, found Sonic yet"

"Please explain Chuck?"

"You've been looking for Sonic on all sorts of planets, but….have you ever gone into a different dimension?"

"uhh…no"

"Well then, that's were you went wrong. You see, Sonic is in another dimension, one that is parallel to this planet"

"Do you have a machine that can go to said dimension?" _(A/N: using it there was ok though)_

"Yes, and no"

"What do you mean"?

"I mean, we do have a interdemensional transporter, _(A/N: wow, big words) _but we haven't completed it yet"

Chuck escorted Manic to the far side of the lab, where a large machine confronted them.

"However, I'm thinking that maybe, I can salvage parts of your existing transporter to put in the interdemensional transporter to complete it"

"Go for it"

Manic threw his teleporting box at Chuck, who caught it, and instantaneously went to work on it.

Manic said to Chris "wow, for an old man he sure works fast"

"Yeah he does, but Tails works faster"

"Who's Tails?"

"Sonic's best friend, and grandpa's lab partner, or at least he was, while he was here"

"Hmm…ill guess ill see him when I get there"

A triumphant yell was heard from the machine "DONE!"

"Already? Man that was quick!"

"It was nothing, really. Now lets start this thing up and get you outta here."

Chuck walked over to a control panel and fiddled with various levers and knobs. Then a large black hole appeared at the side wall of the lab.

"I'm leaving already?"

"Yeah, go for it Manic! Good luck, I hope you find him"

Manic waved goodbye to Chris and Chuck and bolted into the black hole. Suddenly a huge force pushed Chris and Chuck sideways

"Outta the way losers"

It was Fang, Bean and Bark, who bolted through the hole after Manic

Slightly confused Chris asked his grandpa "uhh…who were they?"

"I don't know, maybe they were friends of Manic's?"

The black hole then closed itself, disappearing into nothingness.

Chris glanced over to the interdemensional transporter, he spotted the co-ordinates. They read "?.?"

"Uhh…grandpa, where exactly is he going to land on Sonic's planet?"

Chuck glanced over to the screen

"Oops!"

"What's gunna happen"?

"Well…at least he is going to land on Sonic's planet, but the problem is, I don't know exactly where he is going to land"

----------------------

"I'm finally going to see him again" 

Manic bolted down the kaleidoscopic tube into the next dimension, until he came to a stop

"Whoa, what the heck is this?"

Manic looked down the barrel of the tube, it split into two sections

"I've never seen this before. Which way do I go?"

"Freeze, or ill blow ya brains out"

"_Huh?"_

------------------

Author's notes: YAY! Its about time we got some action into this thing, I bet you were starting to think this was getting kinda boring, well, he's almost there…or is he? Find out next time on Manic's Ultimate Adventure

TKW..


	5. The Plan Part 1

Its about time I got chapter 5 up and running, the suspense is killing me, AND ITS ME OWN STORY, I want to know how it ends, and I'm writing this damn thing, but like any great author, I know what's going to happen in the end, I just don't know what's going to happen in the middle of all this, I'm actually just making this thing up as I go along……ok that's a lie, I've basically been planning this whole thing out before I write it, kind of. I want something to happen, so I make up stuff until I find the suitable place to make the things I want to happen…happen. Oh yeah, I also found this totally cool web-site, its got sweet pics of all sonic characters, even Fang, Bean and Bark, which of course are included in my story. Maybe looking at the characters pic. Might give you a better understanding about the character, but that's my opinion. Any way the site is

Concept-mobius .com enjoy.

Disclaimer: ugh. I hate these things they are totally a waste of space…and time I might add…anyway I don't own sonic and co. they are owned by Sega. I do however own Orbin…and Vixen……….uh oh…. I…..shouldn't have said that, I…uh…um…….err…ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 5: "The Plan: Part 1"

"Freeze or ill blow ya brains out!"

"_Huh?"_

Manic raised his hands, and slowly turned around, only to find the three goons that have been chasing him all over the universe, one of them holding up a dangerous looking rifle and pointing it directly at Manic.

"Oh great, just what I need, a bunch of idiots to slow me down."

Fang put on an angry face "idiots? That's it your getting it now" Fang loaded his rifle and pulled the trigger…'click' was the only sound heard.

"What? I'm outta bullets?"

Bark looked at Manic with an evil glare "who needs guns, when you've got brute force!"

Bark charged directly at Manic at full speed, Manic simply stepped to the side at the last second and stuck out his leg, tripping Bark. Bark tumbled over and fell down the hole that went over to the left.

Meanwhile Fang was digging around his pockets for bullets "AHA…found one"

Fang put in the bullet, aimed and fired, the bullet was heading in a straight line towards Manic. Manic however did not move.

Bean had a confused look "he must be crazy… he's not dodging the bullet."

Manic simply held out his hand in front of him and yelled "CHAOS SHIELD"

Orbin suddenly sprung to life and flew itself in front of Manic, spread itself out flat, and intercepted the bullet, stopping it right before it hit Manic.

Fang and Bean were dumbfounded.

"How did he do that? Fang…why didn't your bullet hit him?"

"I don't know Bean.. I've never seen that bef…..ack."

Manic had sped up to Fang and grabbed him by the throat, and without any hesitation whatsoever, Manic hurtled Fang into the same hole that that Bark fell down.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Manic then shot a look at where Bean was, only to see he wasn't there any more, Manic looked over at the holes and saw Bean jump down the hole that Fang and Bark fell down.

"WWWWWWHHHHEEEEEEE!"

Manic turned and looked at his orb, it had shrunk back to his original size

"Thanks Orbin"

The orb did nothing but float over to the two holes

"Hmm… I guess I should go down the one on the right, since those idiots went down that one."

Manic looked down the right hole

"Its weird, I've never seen a wormhole split in two before………….. oh well, here goes"

Manic jumped down the hole on the right and into the unknown.

---------------

"AAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH.! Why is this life becoming extremely boring all of a sudden? I want something to spice up my day"

The plump figure walked across the room of his secret base that was hidden deep in the jungle of Mobius. The figure was of course none other than Dr. Eggman.

Eggman suddenly heard something, a beeping sound. He turned around and looked at a large screen.

"Hmm…it seems the radar has picked up something"

Eggman sat down at the keyboard ant pressed some buttons

"What's this, 4 unknown life forms, and one of them is separated from the other 3. I think ill see the group of three first."

-----------------

"Bark, can we stop for a while, I'm tired" whined a very exhausted Bean "we've been walking for ages"

"Ok……we'll stop for a while…. 10 minutes…then were going again"

Then Bark noticed that Fang had a very strange look on his face

"Hey Fang, something wrong?"

"I hear something, it's coming closer, should we hide?"

"No…whatever it is, we'll take it on"

And out from the bushes came a small round floating vessel, and in it, a tall, very round man, with a huge mustache

Fang was the first to speak

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, I am Dr. Eggman"

"Well then Dr. Eggman…. what do you want?"

"I recently spotted you three on my radar back at my secret base along with another one, but he was separated from you three, so I came down to see who you are, and maybe get some information on who the other guy is"

"Well, I'm Fang, Fang the Sniper"

"I'm Bark"

"And I'm Bean the dynamite, but you can call me Bean"

Fang spoke up

"The other guy you seen would more than likely be Manic"

"Who's Manic?"

"A hedgehog, who has been looking all over the galaxy for his brother, and I think he is here, and the only reason we are following him, is so that we can get our hands on the chaos orb he carries"

Eggman suddenly developed a plan in his head.

"I think we can help each other here"

"How exactly?"

"If you help me catch Manic, ill let you take his chaos orb"

"Why do you want to help us?"

"If I am correct, Manic's brother would have to be none other that Sonic"

"Yeah, your right and….."

"I can trick Manic into taking me to sonic, so I can get rid of him once and for all"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"First of all, catch him for me and I'll tell you the rest when you bring him to me"

"Fine, but we need something to catch him with"

Eggman rummaged around in his pod and pulled a long barreled hand gun

"Use this net launcher, its basic, but it does the job"

"He'll just dodge the net, he is too fast"

Eggman reached into the pod and pulled out a box

"Stun grenades and cherry bombs"

Bean ran up to Eggman and snatched the box out of his hands

"I'll take this"

"You like explosives huh?"

"They don't call me Bean the dynamite for nothing"

"Fine, now you have weapons, go and get him for me"

Fang Bean and Bark ran of into the forest looking for Manic. While Eggman stood there with an evil grin plastered across his face

"Well, I guess I better get ready for phase 2 of my latest plan. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

---------------------

Author's Notes

Sorry this one took so long guys; I've been on school holidays. Holiday's rock.!

I'm starting "phase 2" ASAP.

Can you guess what the plan is? ------------------------------Until next time, see ya next chapter

TKW


	6. The Plan Part 2

Hmm…..not much to say here, just wondering when it would be a good time to put sonic and co. into the story.. There is a possibility that I'll put tails into this chapter, but since I'm making this up as I go along, we'll see what happens… as I always say….on with the story 

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. But I do own Orbin……. and Vixen…….who is Vixen you ask?….. just wait and find out! But if you would like to take a guess who Vixen is…….be my guest. But you wont win anything if you get it right. Or will you?   
Chapter 6: The Plan: Part 2 

The sun was beaming down onto the Mobius forest, directly over Manic and Orbin.

"wow….sonic lives here, this is paradise compared to the other places I've been to."

Then his eyes caught something in the horizon, relatively small, and standing on it's legs. Manic ran up to the unknown figure, hoping is was the one he had been looking for. only to find out it was none other than: Bean 'The Dynamite'. Manic looked at the duck, he could see a strange look in his eyes, the look of sadness. As Manic got closer, the duck spotted Manic and instantaneously _(A/N: that word is so cool) _cowered into submission.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me"

Manic looked at the duck with a mixed look of confusion and sympathy.

"don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you….I just want you to answer these questions"

"huh,…. What questions?"

"what are you doing here? And why are you by yourself? Don't you usually hang around with those other two guys?"

the duck sat on the ground, tears almost streaming out of his eyes.

"fang and bark ditched me….they said I was worthless, that I couldn't do anything right."

Manic knelt down and put a hand on the sobbing ducks shoulder

"hey there, stop crying, everything is going to be ok." Manic said in a reassuring tone.

Bean's crying slowly got louder…then it started to slowly change tone, from a very convincing cry, to a wave of laughter.

Manic became very confused from the duck's sudden switch in emotions.

"uhh…are you ok?"

bean stood up and looked straight at manic. As manic looked back, he could see the changed expression in the green duck's eyes, they no longer contained the look of sadness. They now contained the look of evil…pure evil. The look shot a shiver down manic's spine.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA……..PSYCHE"

the small green duck leapt back and, seemingly out of nowhere, brandished a large cherry bomb from behind his back, which he immediately hurled at Manic. The bomb landed at least 2 feet from manic, and exploded with a loud BANG. The force of the bomb sent manic flying back several meters, right into a large tree. Manic slammed into the tree, he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. He slowly got up and prepared himself for a fight.

"NOW" yelled bean

"_huh? Now? Now what?"_

then from a branch in a nearby tree, none other than fang the sniper, took aim and fired the net from the net launcher, that Eggman gave to him. As manic wasn't aware of fang's presence he had no idea what was going on. Then a net came and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Manic struggled to get out of the net.

Fang jumped down from the tree "you know bean…he's going to break free soon if we don't do something"

"way ahead of ya Fang" said bean as he held out his hand, in it was a small yellow canister, with all sorts of warning labels displayed on it.

"Where are the gas masks?"

a low growling voice came from behind them, it was bark, who was holding 3 gas masks

"I got 'em, right here"

Bark threw a mask over to fang and one to bean who put them on quickly

"in a cocky tone Fang said to Manic "aww…would you look at that, we have no more gas masks, I'm terribly sorry"

Manic growled back "I'll get you 3 for this, I swear."

"mmm hmm, yeah….whatever you reckon……bean…..gas him"

"heh heh… my pleasure,….. nighty night"

bean hurled the canister at manic, which exploded on impact when it hit the ground, releasing a large amount of yellow gas around manic. When the smoke cleared all that was seen, was an unconscious Manic lying on the ground and a small orb hovering around its body

"hey fang, what do we do about that" asked Bark, pointing to the small hovering orb.

"don't worry about that, it wont do anything, unless manic tells it to. And I don't think he is in a position to do that at the moment"

"should we grab it then?"

"uhh…not yet… let's take Manic to Eggman before we do anything else.

"fair enough" said Bark as he reached down to pick up manic. But then he noticed something

"hey guys… he has a back pack!"

"whats in it?"

"uhh… let's see"

bark opened the backpack and rummaged around inside

"hmm…let's see, not much" bark then upturned the bag and poured out it's contents

"we got a book, a couple of drumsticks, 3 really weird looking necklaces and a box of cookies."

Bean yelled in excitement as he grabbed the box of cookies "COOKIES…..GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME"

Bean then proceeded to gorge himself into the cookies.

Fang turned to bark "just leave this stuff behind, pick up Manic and lets go back to eggman's base"

Fang bean and bark left the crime scene and left for eggman's base along with manic slung over bark's shoulder like a hunted animal.

-----------------

Later that day, in the very same spot a young two tailed fox was going for an afternoon walk, to relieve the stress of working all day on his latest invention. When he stumbled across a backpack, with various items scattered around it.

"huh? What's this"

---------------------

Author's Notes: (sung) lonely……….i'm so lonely……I have nobody……..to review my fic.

Seriously…….why isn't no one reading my fics, or at least reviewing them…..when I get reviews…I'm happy….when I don't…..i'm sad….and I got no reviews for my last couple of chapters….why…..does nobody like me any more? Why am I alone all of a sudden…….please….anybody….just review….i beg of you.

Until next time……or will there be a next time……..r&r to find out. TKW.


	7. Turn For The Worse

One review……..ONE..Is that all I get? Or maybe I am expecting too much here? Umm…well any way

**Pyro Hedgehog4ever**…………..since you were the only one to review my fic… I will be reading your fics…. expect reviews soon-ish…once I've finished reading your fics……anyway…..CONGRADULATIONS…. you have made it into my favourite authors. You are one of three….. See what happens when you review my fics…. good things.

In response to your review….. I'm glad you like it…. I've read some parts of your fics, and I think there "AWESOME" as well.

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Sonic and co…..they are owned by Sega…but I do own Orbin and Vixen…..any body know who she is yet?

**Manic's Ultimate Adventure**

_**By the Kitsune Warrior.**_

Chapter 7: Turn for the Worse.

"Hey doc, we got him"

Eggman turned around to see the trio of crooks, along with Manic slung over Bark's shoulder.

"Excellent job, you three. Well done…..now put him on this table…face down" exclaimed the Dr. as he pointed to a nearby table.

Bark lay down Manic like he was told and stepped back from the table

Eggman stepped forward holding a small box.

"Uhh..Doc. what's in the box?" asked a very curious Bean

"Why don't I show you?"

Eggman opened the box and reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a small computer chip, with a dangerous looking needle attached to the base.

Fang took a step back from the table, wincing at the sight of the needle

"Uhh…what exactly is that thing?"

"I call it 'Dr.Eggman's brain wave modification chip"

"Huh?"

Eggman sighed

"To put it more simply…..a brain control device"

"Uhh..How does it work?"

"Easy…I just put the chip into the back of Manic's neck like this"

Fang cringed at the sight of the needle entering the back of Manic's neck

"Now I activate the chip using the computer over here"

Eggman walked over to a nearby computer and typed in a bunch of commands, within moments, Manic sprung up from the table, faced Dr. Eggman and saluted him.

A round of applause was heard from the three goons

"Wow! Great invention doc."

Manic lowered his salute

"What is your wish Dr.Eggman? Just say and your will be done."

" I want you to locate that menace Sonic the Hedgehog, and once you do………destroy him……and if any of his friends get in your way…….destroy them as well."

Manic gave another salute

"Yes sir"

Then Manic was gone. Only a strong wind and the sound of a Sonic boom were left as the only proof that he had been there.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha……soon I will have that spiky rat's head hung on my wall…and then no one can stop my plans for world domination…. hahahahaha"

----------------------------------

The young fox had gathered the things that were scattered around the bag and put them in a pile

"Hmm… a book, 2 drumsticks, and 3 really wooden necklaces"

Tails examined the contents very carefully, trying to determine whom the things would belong to. He started with the drumsticks.

The strap that held them together turned out to be a belt, which had small loops, which held the drumsticks at the wearer's side.

"Hmm…. well, whoever owns this stuff is obviously a musician"

He rolled up the sticks and put them in the bag, next he examined the necklaces.

"They all look very old and worn, especially the pendants."

Tails looked at the pendants

"They all have musical notes carved on them…this guy must really like music"

Tails put the three necklaces into the bag.

"The only thing left is this book" Tails picked up the leather covered book and opened it. The entire contents were hand written.

Tails examined the title of the book

"Chaos"

Tails looked at some of the other pages of the book. It contained information on the power of chaos energy and how the writer had come in contact with an orb of pure chaos energy. The orb chose to follow the writer everywhere, other entrys into the book explained when he had named the orb 'Orbin' and how it had protected him in times of trouble and guided him when he was lost.

"Wow! A whole book on chaos energy. I bet Sonic would be interested in this. I should go find him….."

Tails thought to himself

"He would usually be on one of his runs at around this time of day. So ill wait in the middle of the forest for a while, he often passes through there"

Tails then put the book into the bag, put the bag on his back and took to the air, headed for the middle of the forest.

Some time later Tails was waiting patiently in the center of the forest. All the paths linked together right in the center, so it pretty much resembled a crossroad. Soon enough, in the horizon, there was a small moving figure. Moving closer towards Tails. He knew what it was.

"Sonic……hey Sonic………stop Sonic"

Sure enough…the running figure turned out to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who started to slow down at the sound of Tails' voice. He came to a slow stop right in front of Tails

"Hey Tails, what's happnin' "

"Sonic…..check out what I found"

Tails took the bag off of his back and placed it on the ground.

"Check out what I found in here…. it's a book on………."

Tails was interrupted by a fast gust of wind accompanied by a loud BOOM.

"Uhh…..Sonic….what was that?"

"I think it was a Sonic boom"

"A Sonic boom…..I thought only you could make those"

"Hmm…. so did I"

"What do you think it was Sonic?"

"I dunno…. but I'm going to find out"

"o.k. Sonic…. I'll show you the stuff some other time"

"O.K. Then…. see ya Tails….. I'm going to find out what's moving so fast….. Maybe I can race it?"

with that said, Sonic left Tails behind with another strong gust of wind and the familiar BOOM of an object breaking the sound barrier.

---------------------------

"Where is he, he's got to be round here somewhere"

Manic heard a strange sound, a rapid thumping sound. With a swift movement, Manic jumped, flipped, and turned around 180 degrees, so he could face behind him with out losing any speed. _(A/N: think Sonic Heroes: Team Sonic's Opening Movie)_

Manic looked at what was making the sound, only to find the one thing he had been looking for. For years on end, coming up behind him. Only this time…. he had a different reason to meet him.

Sonic called out to the racing figure "hey you. Slow down will ya?"

Manic just put an evil looking smirk on his face and turned around and sped through the forest, until they reached a clearing.

Manic then slowed down to a stop, with Sonic doing the same close behind.

Manic was the first to speak.

"Well well well….. Sonic the hedgehog…we meet at last."

"Uhh…just who are you?…and how can you run as fast as me?"

"There are perfectly explainable answers for both of those questions"

Sonic started to get annoyed at this guys attitude.

"Well…. are you going to tell me or what?"

"Actually…I was going to let you answer those questions for yourself"

"How exactly?"

"Just by looking at me"

"…. Well…. are you going to turn around so I can see you or what?"

"Heh heh…still impatient as always"

Manic slowly turned and faced his brother; Sonic looked him up and down.

"Well…have you figured out who I am yet?"

"………"

"Oh come on….. I at least thought you would have recognized me by my hair"

Sonic looked up at Manic's hair. The green Mohawk triggered a memory in Sonic's brain

"Oh my god………MANIC"

----------------------------

Author's Notes: Manic has finally found Sonic…YAY…my story is finally going somewhere. Although I found it quite strange that Sonic yelled out to Manic "slow down".

**Pyro Hedgehog4ever**…….. You were the only one to review my fic…thank you…I now no longer consider you as a fanfic reader…. I now consider you as a friend….. Thanks mate…you've made my day…. please review again…I'm happy when I get reviews

…Oh…and by the way…. anyone else who wants to review…by all means..Go ahead…I'll be happy to read them.

Until next time…see ya next Chapter…TKW.


	8. It's Him But It's Also Not Him

'Teh awsomness……. heh heh. Never heard that one before. What about this one:

AWSOMINATION- the process of making something not awesome, into something awesome.

Maybe I could use that in one of me fics later on. I doubt it; if you feel like using my word go right ahead. But I'd like to see how you would use it in a sentence.

I ain't got much else to say here, 'cept thanks to me good buddy **Pyro Hedgehog4Ever **For being the only one to review……………… again. Maybe I should just write the story for you, I'll e-mail it to you directly……………nah….. You never know…. maybe someone out there will come out of nowhere and review like no one has ever reviewed before. Hopefully it's a chick…………although I don't think this is exactly the girls' type of fic…………wait a minute……. i'll add a bit of romance……yeah…that'll do it….but you'll have to wait for it though. I don't think I'll have Manic have a romantic scene with anyone. I'll probably do a sonamy or a Tailscream…I feel like I've said this some where before……….anyway ON WITH THE FIC.

**Disclaimer**: I think I'm running out of ideas…i have nothing stupid to say in me disclaimer this time…hmm…. wait a minute……. nnnghhhh……nope…. I got nothin'. Any way (sigh) I don't own Sonic, or any of the other characters, they are owned by SEGA. But I do however own Orbin and Vixen (who the hell is Vixen?)…………I also have my own ideas; they weren't taken off of anybody else. There…. completely free of any legal confrontations.

(Angry reader throws rocks at me- GET ON WITH IT YOU CHEESE FACED GIT.)

Chapter 9: It's him, but it's also not him.

"Oh my god…. MANIC"

"Geez, took ya long enough"

"Manic I cant believe it…I haven't seen you in years, what are you doing here bro"

Sonic ran forward to give his long lost brother a hug, however, Manic had other things planned for his blue brother. As Sonic came running towards him, he quickly leaned to the side, making Sonic trip over his leg

Sonic came falling down like a tree chopped at the base…. WHAM…face first into the grass.

"OW!" Sonic rose up and rubbed his muzzle, which was now tinted a light shade of green due to the fall. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"Are you really sure that you want the answer to that question Sonic?"

Sonic hesitated for a moment, he looked into Manic's eyes, and they weren't the deep shade of green like he remembered. They were red, a deep, fiery red. Sonic thought to himself,

"I know that's Manic, but it's also not Manic,……. it's kinda like something has taken control over him or something…I wonder what he has planned for me…a fight I bet…."

"Ok then…surprise me"

"I'm going to kill you, right here…. right now" said Manic very bluntly, with no amount of sarcasm in his voice whatsoever.

"Oh great…. getting killed by my own brother…I've got to find a way to stop him before he does something he'll regret, and I'd hate to think what that is"

Sonic got into a fighting stance "well…if your going to try to kill me, I ain't going to make it easy for ya"

"Try to kill you…. I don't have to try…. I know I'm going to kill you, your death is inevitable"

"Well then…. why prolong the inevitable?"

"My thoughts exactly, brother"

Manic let out a loud scream of rage as he charged towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic jumped to the side to dodge the attack, but just as he landed, he had to jump to the side again, as Manic had seen the dodge, changed direction, and charged for Sonic again. Sonic landed, Manic had stopped and stepped back into a battle stance, ready for anything that Sonic would throw at him

Sonic put on a sly grin "hey…not bad bro…now its my turn"

Sonic leapt high into the air and prepared for a homing attack, he came charging down at high speed towards Manic, he was inches away from his target, when he suddenly stopped…in midair!

Sonic struggled to move, but he found he was unable to

"Hey Manic, what the heck is going on here, no magic Allowed in this fight"

"Magic…who said anything about magic"

"Well then…what's paralysed me and keeping suspended in midair"?

"Orbin"

"What the heck is an Orbin?"

"Only an orb of pure Chaos energy"

"This is Chaos energy?"

"You obviously know what Chaos energy is"

"Course I do, I can use it myself"

"Whatever ya reckon, go ahead, show me what you can do…Orbin, let Sonic use you for a sec"

Sonic looked at Manic "I warned ya… CHAOS CONTROL"

A bright flash of light blinded Manic for a moment, when his eyes regained composure he saw Sonic standing there, tossing a small white orb in his hand, which he threw back to Manic.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Your just lucky, that's all, besides, you just gave me back Orbin, so now I can do this…."

Manic lifted his hands high above his head Orbin flew above Manic as if it knew what Manic was about to do. Orbin then started to grow, very large in fact, large enough to engulf Sonic completely.

Sonic thought to himself _"right, now's my chance"_

"CHAOS DE……….OOOOOFFFFF!"

Sonic had run forward at top speed and gave Manic a hard punch to the stomach.

Manic fell down holding the hit area screaming

"Let me tell ya now Manic…you cant fight properly when your angry, if your angry, you'll always lose, got that"

Manic struggled to his feet…"yes but. Now I can run away"

"Huh…run away…whaddya mean run away"

Sonic looked at Manic only to see he wasn't there anymore

"What the…how did he…. do that…he's gone"

Manic had indeed left from where he was standing and bolted back into the forest. Away from Sonic

"Hmm…it seams I need a bit of practice before I get to Sonic, I'll take him out when I'm ready, in the meantime, I'll think I'll find someone else to play with"

Manic then sped off into the horizon and out of sight of anybody who would be in the forest.

----------------

Later that night Sonic went to his home and laid on his bed

"Why would Manic just attack me like that? I could tell he wasn't himself…it was like someone was controlling him"

Then a thought struck Sonic

"Eggman…I bet that loser has something to do with it… right…tomorrow morning I'm gunna find Eggman, and sort this whole thing out."

Sonic then closed his eyes and waited as the inevitable wave of sleep came rolling over and engulfed him, putting Sonic into a deep sleep.

--------------------------

**Author's Notes: ** woo hoo…. chapter 8 finished…. sorry this one took so long. I've just got me SONIC GEMS COLLECTION…and it rules…Sonic cd is sooooooooo awesome, so is Sonic the fighters and Sonic r.

As for Tails sky patrol…that's just strange…and when I say strange…I mean strange……….. Like the incredible hulk cross-dressing in a pink g-string with purple spots dancing ballet around the streets of Los Angeles saying "wheeeeeeee. Look at me…I'm a carton of eggs with chocolate topping"……………………………(shudders)………….man that was weird…..I gotta lay of the drugs…..there making think really weird things….really weird………..ummm………. I should be updating soon……. Please R&R……. Until Next Chapter…See Ya Later…. TKW

P.S. by the way…has any one read my other story……The Tomb………it's something I whipped up while I was on an over dose of sugar….. And coffee.


	9. Chaotic Rumble

Here's chapter no.9

Disclaimer: as I've said a hundred times before…Sonic and co doesn't belong to me. They belong to Sega. But if I did own Sonic and co…mmm wow…. (Imagines being rich and living on beach resort with lots of beautiful women around everywhere)…ahhh…umm…. where was I …oh yes…but I do own Orbin and Vixen… Don't worry vixen will come soon enough (wow ¾ page of complete crap…. new record for me.

Chapter 9: Chaotic Rumble 

"I'm bored…. it seems like nobody needs a trio of highly skilled detectives anymore….. Uhh..Guys…are you even listening to me…guys…. guys…GUYS!"

"Charmy…..for Pete's sake just shut up"

"Or what Espio?"

"I'll stab you in the eye with one of my stars"

"Ha…yeah right Espio…as is you'd eve….."

Charmy was interrupted by a loud BANG right next to his head, he turned to see a shriuken star, embedded in the wall next to him…level with his eye.

"Next time I won't miss"

Charmy's eyes shrunk to the size of pinheads, and he slowly flew to the door, keeping an eye on Espio, just in case he made any sudden moves.

He was just about to exit the office when Charmy stuck out his tongue at Espio; Espio acted quickly and threw another star in Charmy's direction.

"AAAHHHHH… you crazy maniac" yelled Charmy as he quickly flew out of the office to dodge Espio's star

"All right you two, knock it off already, you're annoying the hell outta me"

"C'mon Vector, Charmy started it"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it"

"Is that a challenge?"

Charmy was outside the window, yelling into the office "fight! Fight! Fight!"

Vector yelled back at the hyper bee "Charmy shut up or I'll fight you insteeeee… AAAHHHH"

Espio had grabbed Vector and threw him across the room

"Hey! That's cheating…I wasn't ready…"

Vector charged at Espio who ran out side to take the fight out of the office. The two detectives fought all over the lawn in front of the office. The fighters broke up and Vector ran over to a pile rocks that were on the ground, picked a few up and aimed at Espio

"I wouldn't do that Vector"

"Why not huh?"

"Cause you'll hit Charmy instead"

"How"

"Because I'm about to do this"

Espio quickly darted behind Charmy and grabbed him in a submission hold so he couldn't fly away

"Hey…let me go you coward"

"Or what Charmy" said Espio mockingly in the same tone that Charmy used before

"Or this"

Charmy got his stinger and drove it into Espio's left leg

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Espio cried in pain "Garr…that's it you're both going down now"

So then all three detectives were in a huge brawl throwing punches and kicks all over the place…until they heard a voice…

"Umm…excuse me"

The fighting stopped…Vector had Espio by the throat and Charmy had Vector by the leg in a submissive position. Then the detectives looked at the person

They quickly all stood up and brushed themselves off. Vector looked at the body that the voice came from.

There stood a green hedgehog, he was warring a vest, cool looking red and yellow running shoes with white trim and on his head, a punk like Mohawk.

"Uh…hello sir…how can we help you" greeted Vector

"I see you three guys like to fight? Am I right?"

"Well…uh…we were just fooling around"

"Well…how would you three guys like a real fight"?

"What? With you…three on one?"

"Why not"

Charmy spoke up "'cause we'd slaughter you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your no match for the three of us"

"Charmy…shut up…. you're only getting your self in trouble"

Manic interrupted "why don't we see if the bees right"

Vector thought to himself for a moment and finally said "if you want a fight…you got one…but I'm warning you now…we ain't pushovers ya know"

"That's good, I like a challenge," said manic taking a battle stance.

"All right then…OK BOYS…CHARGE!"

The chaotix crew charged braveheart style towards manic, who jumped out of the way to dodge it. But Espio saw the dodge and reacted quickly and jumped in the same direction as manic, so as soon as manic landed back on the ground Espio hit manic with full force with a shoulder ram.

"Ohhhh…that smarts"

Manic ran towards Vector and began to roll into a spin dash attack. As manic approached Vector, he just smiled and threw his leg forward and kicked manic like a soccer ball

"GOAL!" Vector screamed. And Vector began to do a stupid victory dance

Manic flew over the fighting grounds and slammed into Charmy, bouncing straight off of him and firing himself back at Vector. Charmy laid on the ground moaning from the force of the spin dash tackle he had just received.

Espio sighed "stupid bee…he is always in the way"

Meanwhile, manic fired himself into Vector's (who was still doing that stupid dance) mid-section, knocking him to the ground also.

After knocking over Vector, manic got up and faced Espio.

"Hmm…two down…one to go"

"I'm warning you hedgehog, I'm a lot smarter than the other two are," said Espio as he took a stylish looking ninja battle stance

"Oh really? Show me what you got then"

"Ok……here I come"

Espio ran towards manic; unleashing a barrage of shriuken stars as he ran manic dodged each and every one of the stars with elegant flips and cartwheels. When Espio got close enough to manic he began to use psychical attacks, each of which was blocked by manic.

"Hmm…I'm going to have to try something different"

Manic charged at Espio hoping to get him in a full body ram, but as he got with in a few feet of him, Espio disappeared with his stealth camouflage.

"Huh? Hey…. where'd ya go?"

Suddenly manic felt something slam extremely hard against the back of his neck.

Manic screamed in pain as he fell to the ground reeling backwards at the pain.

"Yeah I got it"

Vector limped over to Espio "huh? Got what? Hey Espio…what did you get"

Espio held out his hand and a small, broken microchip was lying in the palm of his hand

"What the heck it that?"

"Well it seems to be a brain control device of some kind"

"Brain control?"

"And that's not all, check this out"

Espio held the broken chip closer to Vector

"Hey wait a minute…that's Eggman's symbol"

"Uh huh…I'm guessing this guy really didn't want to attack us, but was made to by Eggman."

Charmy butted in "I hate that egg head"

The others nodded in agreement

Then the three detectives heard a voice from behind them

"O.k.…..someone really has to tell me what the heck is goin on here"

-----------------------------------------

Author's Notes: chapter 10 is coming soon

Reply Time! Even though there was only one review again…but I'm not bothered really, I'm just happy that someone out there is enjoying my creativity…anywhos

In answer to your question **Pyro Hedgehog4Ever**…just think of Orbin as a chaos emerald with a large dose of AI…. he can also do some different things that the chaos emeralds cant do…what are they…you're just going to have to wait And see…as for the bit about the grass stain…..that actually happened to me a day or too ago……it took me about 10 minutes to get the green crap off of my face….

Next Chapter coming soon…please R&R…..Until Next Chapter…………….TKW

Oh…by the way…I know the fight was a bit sudden but I'm new at fight scenes.


	10. The Cute Little Bunny Rabbit

TKW IS BACK! My story was taken off but now it's back. And with another chapter. So here we go. By the way I'm using some Sonic battle attacks in the fight scene of the chap. enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't' own Sonic and co. they are owned by Sega. I only own Orbin and Vixen (who is she?)…Heck… I don't even own the computer that I'm typing this up on, my school owns it. I'm poor (sobs)

Chapter 10: The Cute Little Bunny Rabbit 

"Ok…someone really has to tell me what the heck is going on here"

The chaotix crew turned their gaze from the broken microchip and looked at the hedgehog that they had just beaten. Espio stepped forward and handed the broken chip to Manic.

"Huh…what is this thing?…and what am I doing here?"

Charmy piped up "you attacked us you psycho"

Vector slapped Charmy in the back of the head, spinning him in mid air.

"I…attacked…you"

"All three of us"

"I…can't really remember what I was doing."

Espio asked, "Well, what was the last thing you remember"

"Manic thought hard for a moment "uh..The last thing I remember was getting the crap beat outta me by those 3 goons who have been following me"

"3 goons?"

"Yeah, one is a huge polar bear and the other two are…"

"A wolf and a duck"

"Huh…you guys know them?"

"Yeah…unfortunately...they found us and then attacked us, asking were some guy called Manic is."

"That's me"

"Your Manic?"

"Yep…why were they looking for me anyways"?

"They wanted to check if you was doing your job"

"Doing my job…what job?"

"By the looks of it…an assassination attempt"

"But why can't I remember any of this?"

"Maybe that chip had something to do with it"

Manic examined the chip until Espio spoke up

"I noticed the chip on the back of your neck while we were fighting, I thought it was controlling you, for some reason"

"Why did you think that it was controlling me"?

"Two reasons…reason 1…when I broke the chip you stopped fighting, and developed a sudden case of amnesia."

"Ok…the first reason is understandable, what's the next one?"

"you came up to us and started attacking all of us for no reason, you just wanted to fight us."

"And I lost obviously"

"Yeah…but we had no choice but to fight you"

"Uhh…sorry about that"

"It doesn't matter anymore, besides, you have no reason to be sorry, you weren't fighting us, someone else was…. I mean…it was you…but it also wasn't you"

"I think I know what you mean"

Then Vector asked Manic "so what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll look for those 3 goons…do you know which way they went?"

"Yeah…after we gave 'em the whooping of a life time, they ran off into the forest over there" Vector pointed over to a nearby forest.

"Hmm…I think I'll go for a walk in the forest"

"Huh…oh. I get what you mean," said Charmy as he caught on a bit late

So the hedgehog ran off into the forest looking for a polar bear, a wolf, and a green duck _(A/N: that sounds really weird don't it)_

------------------------------

Deep in the forest, a polar bear, a wolf and a duck were walking, but at a slower rate than usual, as if they were looking for something. Or at least they were, until Bean spotted something, or someone, as it were.

"Uh guys, who's that" said Bean pointing in the direction of the unknown figure.

"Well I don't know do I" replied Bark

"Whoever it is, I wonder if it has seen Manic anywhere"

"Well let's go ask"

"No" said Bark

"Huh…waddya mean…'No'"

"What if Manic has already been by whoever that is, he may have told whoever it is about us, and may not tell us anything, because if whoever that is knows, what Manic knows, than whoever that is knows, that Manic knows, what we knows"

"Huh…"

Bark ran forward and began to terrorize whomever it was that was where it was _(A/N: ooooohhhhh I don't feel good)_

Fang and Bean ran after Bark, just to make sure he didn't do anything really stupid even though what he just did was already really stupid.

When Fang and Bean caught up to Bark, they found he was harassing a small rabbit girl.

"Your lying…tell us where he is"

The little rabbit was screaming in terror as the huge bear was yelling and terrorizing her.

"Please…leave me alone…. I don't know who he is"

Fang and Bean caught up and began terrorising her as well.

"Better tell us what we want, or I'll pump ya fulla lead:" said Fang pointing his rifle at the little rabbit

"Then ill blow you sky high" threatened Bean as he brandished a bomb

----------------------------

Manic was walking through the forest until he heard a sound

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

-------------------------------------------

"She ain't telling us anything"

A voice came from behind them "that's because she doesn't know who your talking about"

The evil trio turned around and saw Manic standing there.

"Ha, found ya at last…come here…that's an order"

Manic just stood there ignoring the wolf's instructions

"_They obviously think I'm still under Eggman's control…heh heh…this oughta be fun" _Manic thought to himself

Bean walked up to Manic and stepped around behind him…his eyes widened in shock as he found that the chip was no longer there.

Manic thrust his left elbow backwards, straight into Beans gut. Bean fell to the ground moaning in pain. 

Manic held out his hand in front of him, and Orbin slowly materialised into the palm of his hand, then gently floated around him.

"Orbin and I don't take nicely to bullies, especially those who pick on innocent young girls."

"Fang…lets take this guy down…we've done it once, we can do it again" Bark ordered.

Fang and Bark charged towards Manic, who stood ready, for the combat that was about to begin, when he was blown over by an explosion from behind him. Manic rolled on the ground, he laid belly first on the ground. Fang and Bark took the chance and jumped on top of Manic.

"PILE UP" called Bark as he slammed onto Manic

The little rabbit girl, stood by helplessly as the goons piled on Manic

Manic caught the rabbits eye "help" cried Manic breathlessly

"_What can I do to help? Thought the little rabbit. Whenever I'm in trouble, Cheese always helps me if I have to fight"_

Manic used all the strength he could muster and threw Orbin at the rabbit, who caught it.

"Huh? What's this?…._ why did he give this to me_?"

Orbin began to glow brightly in the rabbit's hands, what the rabbit didn't know, that Orbin was beginning to undertake a strange metamorphosis. The rabbit just stood there, staring at the orb in amazement, until the light faded, to reveal

"Cheese?"

The small chao replied "chao"

"Help….m-me…" cried Manic, while getting squashed by the goons and almost not being able to breathe.

The rabbit looked at the little chao and said to it "Cheese…that guy over there helped us get away from those bullies, you think we should help him?"

"Chao" replied the chao, which nodded his head, clearly indicating a 'yes'

"Ok Cheese, get ready…here we go"

The rabbit and the Orbin/chao ran towards the bullies that were giving Manic a hard time while sitting on top of him. The goons stopped what they were doing, and faced the rabbit and the chao.

"Hey guys…check this out, this girl wants to fight us…ha ha," laughed Fang. He got up and faced the little rabbit. "Heh heh…you think you can take me on? Give me your best shot"

The little rabbit pointed at Fang and yelled at her chao "get 'em Cheese"

The chao started to be surrounded by an eerie blue flame and fired itself at Fang, hitting him directly under the chin uppercut style and sent him flying out of sight of the rest of the fighters. _(Chao shot…obviously)_

Fang and Bean got up and ran towards the rabbit.

"Ahh…Cheese, help me"

The chao flew in front of the little rabbit and spun around in mid air and created a little tornado…small, but extremely powerful

The tornado caught Bean and Bark and flung them away to the same spot as Fang…far away _(chao tornado)_

Manic slowly got up…amazed at the skill of the little rabbit and her chao\Orbin.

"Wow…uhh…thank you…you saved my life"

The rabbit blushed slightly at the compliment "thank you…but you also saved my life as well by getting those mean bullies away from me"

"Well, I guess that means we're even already….uh…by the way…I'm Manic…Manic the hedgehog."

The little rabbit gave a small courtesy and replied "I'm Cream…and this here is Cheese" she said pointing to the small blue flying creature.

"Actually, that would be Orbin"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Then the chao started to glow again and took it's original form, a small white orb.

"Hey where did Cheese go?"

"Technically, he was never here?"

"Huh? Mr. Manic…you're confusing me"

"Mr. Manic…no need to be formal around me"

"My mommy says to always use my manners around my friends"

"…. You conceder me as a friend?"

"Of course I do…you helped me out before, and I helped you…so we're friends"

"Oh…ok…anyway…about your chao…it was never actually here"

"But I seen him"

"Yes…but what you don't know is that Orbin here can do all sorts of things, and changing shape was only one of the cool thing that he can do."

"What else can he do?" asked Cream

"He can also read others minds and thoughts"

"Hang on a minute…so Orbin read my thoughts and transformed into Cheese"

"Yeah… that's a good way of putting it…um…may I ask…what were you doing out here anyway, and why did those others attack you?"

"I was just going for a walk and this huge polar bear ran up to me and started asking me about you and if I've seen you. When I hadn't seen you, he got all angry and two more guys came and started picking on me, then you came along and got them away from me…. and what were you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Who were you looking for? Maybe I know who it is"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…. do you know him?"

"Sonic…course I know him…he lives in the same neighbourhood as I do."

"He does…. great!"

"Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes I would please"

"Ok…his house is over this way, let's go"

So Manic and Cream walked off towards the house that Sonic lived in. on the way there Cream asked Manic a question

"Mr. Manic"

"Huh…oh…yeah.what is it?"

"How do you know Sonic? Are you one of his friends?"

"I'm actually a bit more than that"

"More that a friend…are you related to him.?"

"You're really smart, you know that?…. anyway…yes I am related"

"Are you a cousin?"

"I'm his brother"

"Brother! I didn't know that Sonic had a brother. Then again, you do look a lot like him. Except with better hair."

Manic chuckled at that comment

"Then I guess you didn't know that we also have a sister."

"No I didn't…who "

"Sonia"

"Oh…I bet she is really pretty"

The two eventually reached a house with a long driveway…

"Sonic lives there…but he wont be home at the moment…he'd be out on one of his runs"

Cream led Manic further down the road to a crossroad like place. In the centre, lush grass and a sheltered park bench.

"We'll sit here until Sonic passes here."

"Ok…sounds good to me"

So Manic sat on the park bench, watching Cream play with Orbin like a balloon, on the grass…until he heard a familiar sound, the sound of rapid footsteps.

----------------------------------------

Authors Notes: whoa…huge chapter…and I'm afraid this is going to be the last one for a while…I really want to continue but I'm leaving school and the school year is almost over so I wont have enough time to keep going…but I'm getting a computer soon…so I will update…. I promise…it just won't be for a while. Please R&R before I leave…………until next chapter…se ya

…..KTW


	11. The Reunion Of The Lost Brothers

Wow…whaddya know…I've started another chapter…well…why waste time…let's get on with it. Time is money…so where's my cut?

Disclaimer: I own Orbin and vixen…nothing more…and I seriously doubt I will own anything more. Is going to make Vixen's first appearance next chapter. It's about time huh?

Chapter 11: The Reunion Of The Lost Brothers _(A/N: Man that title sounds cool)_

Manic turned his head to face the sound of rapid paced footsteps; he saw a blue spec, coming closer towards him.

"Mr. Manic…. he's here…. Mr. Sonic is here!" Cream yelled excitedly trying to get Manic's attention

Sure enough, as it got closer, the blue spec slowly took the form of none other that Sonic the hedgehog.

Cream ran out onto the road to get Sonic to stop.

"Hey Mr. Sonic…. Mr. Sonic…stop"

The blue blur came to a stop right in front of Cream.

"Hey Cream…what can I do for ya?"

"I bought a friend here to see you"

"Friend?……. Who?"

Manic got up from the park bench and walked over to Sonic and Cream.

"I believe she is talking about me, Sonic"

Sonic looked at the source of the familiar voice and seen the one hedgehog that he longed to see once again. He was about to give him a hug, but then hesitated, and remembered what happened the last time he went to hug him…. cautiously Sonic then took a battle stance and yelled to Cream

"Cream! Get out of here…. quick ….go"

Cream however didn't move

"Why do I have to move? Are you going to fight your own brother…you haven't seen him in years, and your just going to fight him?"

"Years…I seen him yesterday…and he tried to kill me!"

Manic said in defence "what are you crazy…why would I try to kill you?"

Sonic ignored Manic and yelled to Cream "get out of here or he'll try to kill you to"

Cream retaliated "kill me…he saved my life 20 minutes ago" slightly loosing her temper…which she realised and quickly re-adjusted

"He did?"

"Yeah…. then I saved him"

"I still don't trust him"

Then a different voice came from behind the arguers. "Sonic…. I think you can trust Manic now…I don't think he want's to kill you any more"

The group turned to the voice… it was the chaotix detective…Espio.

"If I'm right…Manic won't even remember trying to kill you…right Manic?"

Manic just stood there in total confusion.

"Uhhh…….I….guess…so……..ummm….what are you doing here anyway"

"I followed you just in case you ran into those three guys, I would have helped you get rid of them…. But it seems you and your little rabbit friend here make quite a team"

Cream sightly blushed at the compliment and replied "thank you sir"

"Anyway…" Espio continued, "Manic was under the control of Dr Eggman… but now he isn't"

"So when Manic attacked me he was being controlled by egg-head"

Manic protruded a look of confusion on his face "I…tried…to kill…you?"

"Yeah…but you ran away eventually"

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Naw…I'm ok…..but I feel a lot better that your ok now."

Sonic walked forward and gave Manic a quick hug, and stepped back.

"Yeah…me too…and thanks for getting me out of Eggman's control Espio…uh…Espio…uuhh…where…did…he go?"

Cream spoke up "he just disappeared"

Sonic figured everything out "uhh…yeah…he can be like that"

Sonic looked over at Cream to see she was playing with Orbin

"You better be careful with that thing Cream"

"Don't worry Mr. Sonic…Orbin wouldn't hurt me"

Cream grabbed Orbin and handed him over to Manic

"Here you go Mr. Manic"

Manic took Orbin from Cream and let it float around him again.

"Um…Sonic"

"Yeah Manic…. what do ya need?"

"Would you have seen a backpack anywhere at all?"

"A backpack…." Sonic thought for a moment…then he remembered about Tails having a backpack

"I don't know where your backpack is, but I think I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"His name is Tails"

"Tails…you mean chuck's old lab partner"

"Yeah that's h…..wait a minute…. how do you know about chuck?"

"He's the one who got me here…and Chris as well…. anyway…you said that Tails knows where my backpack is?"

"Oh yeah…why don't you go and meet him?"

"Aren't you going to come as well?"

"Sorry Manic, I'd like to… but I have some things I need to do"

"Uh..Ok…I'll see ya around I guess"

And Sonic bolted off into the distance, going to do whatever he had to do.

Manic looked down at Cream then said "uh…Cream…where does Tails live?"

Cream pointed to a small house up on a hill

"He lives up there…but he would be in his lab now…he usually is."

"Where is the lab?"

Cream pointed in the opposite direction…towards a large building

"That's the lab there"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I think I should go home, and tell my mom what's happening…I bet she's really worried…I'll make sure I tell her how you saved my life…then she won't be angry at me for hanging around with strangers"

"Ok Cream…I'll see you later"

"Bye Mr. Manic…"

Then Cream walked off towards home, and Manic headed in the direction of the lab.

-----------------

This chapter was a bit shorter that usual…. but I am working hard on the vixen chapter…which is coming very soon…Please R&R as soon as possible…


	12. The Story Of A Vixen

Disclaimer: i do not own sonic and co. they are owned by sega. I do however own orbin and vixen….who by the way makes her first appearance in this chapter.

Chapter 12: The Story Of A Vixen.

"Tails…tails….. HEY TAILS!"

tails spun his chair around and diverted his view from the computer screen to see a young, two-tailed female fox…roughly about tails' age, she was wearing a white tank top shirt, and a blue skirt, a golden bracelet on her right wrist and she had two pink sneakers, each with bright blue laces, Tipped with a bright green.

"huh….oh…yeah what is it Vixen?"

"someone's coming"

"who"

"don't know"

"what do you mean 'don't know'"

"it means…you idiot…that I have no idea who is coming towards the lab"

"why don't you use the radar scanners to find out who it is"

"I did"

"and they couldn't figure out who it is?"

"yep"

"he mustn't have ever been here before…so the scanner doesn't know who it is"

"well should let him in"

"go and find out who it is, then come and tell me"

"ok…be back in a minute"

so vixen walked over to the door and as she got there she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw manic standing there, and orbin floating around him.

"hello there.can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone named tails"….manic looked at vixen and saw her two tails swishing about behind her…"would that be you by any chance?"

"me..oh no…I'm not tails….i'm vixen….and you are?"

"I'm manic, manic the hedgehog"

"just hang on for a sec…"

vixen yelled, to what it seemed like no one "hey tails…it's some guy called manic the hedgehog, and he wants to see you. Should I let him in?"

there was complete silence for a moment, and manic was starting to get a feeling that this fox was more than she appeared to be.

"then out of what seemed to be her chest. Came a sound, the sound of someone else, talking through a speaker, because, there was, it was tails' voice

"ok, vixen…let him in"

so vixen walked back into the lab, and manic slowly followed…until they came to a desk, and seated at the desk was a small orange, kitsune fox with two tails.

"tails, I presume?"

"mmm hmm…and I would like you to stand here for a moment please"

tails indicated to a small round platform which was hooked up to a computer, with lots of wires and cables.

Manic was unsure…but his instinct told him to trust the fox, so he stepped on the platform.

"ok vixen" tails said "activate the DNA scanner"

"you got it"

manic looked over at vixen, who just stared back at him…once again, manic was confused by the fox's actions, but then, her eyes quickly flashed a bright white light, then went back to normal.

"huh? What's going on here? Why were her eyes glowing…is she a robot or something?"

suddenly the platform started to vibrate beneath manic, and vixen called out

"scaning now"

shortly after, the viabrating stopped, and vixen said

"ok, tails, all done!"

"cool…ok manic…you can step down from there now."

So manic hopped down from the platform and watched vixen and tails walk over to a computer screen and start typing in commands on the keyboards.

Then a list of information appeared on the screen…and tails and vixen stared at it in shock.

"oh my god" said vixen "there the same"

"wow…hey manic…would you be related to sonic in any way?"

manic nodded his head "I'm his brother…why are you asking me this?"

"you have the same DNA as sonic does."

"your point being?"

"I just wanted to know if could trust you. Also you look a lot like sonic…so I ran a DNA scan on you to see if you were any relation to sonic….since you are…I think I can trust you….after all…sonic is my best friend. "

"oh…so do you trust me?"

"yeah…I guess…"

"cool…so…sonic sent me here…because you know where my backpack is…."

"it's your backpack?"

"Yeah, do you have it?"

tails reached under the computer desk an pulled out a backpack…manic ran forward and grabbed it and quickly poured all the contents onto the table.

"oh no….where is my book?"

"ah…manic…I have it right here."

"you were reading my book?"

"uh huh"

"and do you understand it?"

"most of it"

"wow…there isn't many people who can understand it"

"heh heh" tails chuckled, slightly feeling embarrassed from the compliment

"HEY" cried Vixen "is any one going to talk to me?"

the others were startled by the fox's sudden outburst…so tails introduced her to manic.

"manic…this is vixen"

manic shook vixens hand and manic asked… "so are you from around here?"

tails quickly interrupted… "she lives here."

"she lives in a lab…your lab…"

"um…yeah"

"why is that?"

"I'll tell you…but first…let's go outside."

So tails and manic walked out side…and stopped in a sunny spot with lush grass, and a large field of flowers, while vixen walked off and got on a computer and started to further analyse the DNA sample given from manic.

"ok manic…I'll tell you about vixen"

manic listened carefully to tails, while orbin floated around as usual.

"I first met vixen 1 year ago…"

----------FLASHBACK---------------

it was a bright and sunny day in the forest of mobius, and tails was going for his usual walk. When he heard somebody scream

"help….somebody help me"

tails turned around to see a young one tailed fox running towards him, she was wearing a green shirt along with red jeans and she had two pink sneakers, each with bright blue laces, Tipped with a bright green.

she ran up to tails and pleaded to him "please help me….he's going to get me"

"huh?….who is"

she turned around and a pointed in the direction that she just came from, and not too far away tails could see a small vehicle. Which was coming up fast…

"wait a minute…I know that …oh no"

tails quickly turned to the fox and said to her…. "it's eggman….quick…lets get outta here"

the two foxes started to run…but eggman caught up…

"huh…who's that?…..tails!….hahahahahaha …. this is too good to be true….i was looking for one fox…but instead I got two…."

Meanwhile the foxes were still running.

"hurry…he's catching up" yelled tails, he began to spin his tails to build up speed

"I can't run any faster"….called the fox.

Tails slowed down to let the fox keep up with him. He grabbed the vixens hand and began to accend to the sky.

But eggman had guessed that tails would do this, so he prepared a laser cannon and blasted it at tails and the other fox

The laser made a direct hit…on the vixen. She let go and fell to the ground, in a crumpled heap, un-moving.

Tails was grazed by the lazer so he landed to check his wounds and to check on the fox.

"hahahahaha…I think I'll let you deal with this, tails."

And eggman flew away without saying anything more

Once tails checked his wounds. He quickly ran over to the fox, to check on her…only to see she wasn't moving.

"oh no…is….she…."

tails placed his ear on her chest to check for a heart beat. He couldn't hear anything…until he heard a weak thump…. almost inaudible.

"I've got an idea", said tails as he carefully picked her up and flew her over to his lab, constantly checking too see if eggman was following him.

Weeks had passed and tails was still in his lab, but he was not working on an invention as usual, he was working on the vixen.

Since the blast, combined with the great fall she suffered, pretty much destroyed most of her bones and muscles, he had replaced them with high strength steel and covered the steel with a synthetic fibre, to replace the skin, the vixen had also sustained heavy blows too the head, braking her skull, and giving her serious brain damage. So tails had operated on all the bad pieces and replaced them with hi-tech computer components for an artificial brain, but all the brain that was undamaged he left untouched. He didn't wast to ruin the girl's life more than it had already been. After about 9 months of solid working and operating he had finally finished the body of the vixen…although he was finished the body and she was ready to be awakened…tails thought to himself

"what if she is caught by eggman again?….i should do something to help her."

And tails went over to his computer and loaded up a file. The file's name was "OMEGA"

"ok…lets find out what we got here."

Tails loaded up some more files…it listed a range of weapons.

"I think I could build these things"

so tails went to work on building weapons to put in vixen so she could protect herself.

He also added an extra tail, and engineered it so that she could fly; in case she got into trouble…just like he could. Also…he liked the idea of someone else like him, so he wouldn't be an outcast. Even though the local community had socially accepted him for who he was, he still felt more comfortable knowing there was someone else like him.

Another two months of solid work and he was finally finished.

"Ok…now all I got to do is think of a name for you"

Tails jumped on his computer and typed in some commands. The vixen began to shake…tails was unsure what was happening, because he had never done anything like this before. She then stopped shaking. Tails ran over to her to check if she was alive or not. He looked at her closed eyes, and sighed, he failed. But then was surprised as the vixen's eyes shot open.

"YES…she's alive!"

And tails started to jump for joy… he had succeeded in his experiment…she was alive.

"Huh…. where am I?…And who are you?…..and who am I?"

"you are in my lab" answered tails, "my name is tails and you are……"

"who….who am I"

tails thought for a while…._ "what to call her………well…she is a vixen……so why not call her what she is?"_

the fox began to get agitated. "WHO AM I?"

"your name is vixen"

"vixen." She repeated to herself

---------END OF FLASHBACK--------

"whoa!…..and she's been here ever since?"

tails nodded.

"And she still doesn't know about the incident."

"are you ever going to tell her?"

"one day"

"does anyone else know about her?"

"only you, me, cream, and amy know about her."

"who's amy?"

"heh heh…you'll meet her later…guaranteed"

"o…k…" manic said slowly

then vixen called from behing them

"hey tails"

"huh?….what is it vixen?"

"you got a phone call"

manic looked at vixen to see she was holding a mobile phone, and it was ringing. tails took the phone and answered it

"hello?…oh hi sonic………..yeah I'll tell him"

tails hung up the phone and gave it back to vixen, who ran back to the lab.

"that was sonic…he want's to meet you at the park bench at the crossroads.

"ohh..ok….and manic bolted towards the park bench, when he immediately came back, to tails.

"uhh I forgot my backpack."

"got it right here"

tails handed the backpack to manic. Manic said good bye and grabbed orbin and bolted towards the park bench again.

---------------

"well…hello again…said sonic as manic approached him"

"whaddya need?"

"what! I can't just talk to my brother whom I haven't seen in over 7 years."

"oh…what do want to talk about.?"

"like what have you been doing these last few years.?"

"searching for you."

"why have you been searching for me?"

"well, I haven't seen you for a long time."

"is that it?"

"of course not"

"well then…"

"I wanted to explore new places……and also to put more into my book."

"book…what book?"

manic pulled out the 'chaos' book from his packpack and handed it to sonic. He looked at the contents of the book. And soon…after a bit of a look, sonic said to his brother…

"you know…you don't have any information on the chaos emeralds in here…you have lots of info on the chaos energy itself, but no emeralds."

"well…I haven't seen any chaos emeralds yet…so they aren't in the book yet."

"well…all 7 emeralds are on this planet"

"they are"

"yep…and we've had some trouble with them I can tell you"

"like what" asked manic

"like the time we all figured out what chaos control is"

"what's chaos control"

"don't you remember?…oh yeah, you were brain washed when we fought weren't you?…..uhh…it's basically a teleporting technique used with chaos energy"

"wow…sounds complex"

"it is…I can use it, but tails knows the whole mechanics of the thing"

"smart kid"

"you know it…he could be even smarter than egg head"

manic shuddered at the sound of his name

"I HATE him"

"who dosen't"

"fang, bean and bark"

"who are they?"

"the one's responsible for getting me caught by eggman in the first place…but let's change the subject…uhh… oh I know..i got something for you."

Manic was about to reach into his backpack, until he heard a sound in the distance, like some one shouting something

"oh no…"said sonic

"huh…whats going on?"

"it's amy"

"amy?….oh…the one that tails told me about."

"well never mind her at the moment, what have you got for me?"

manic pulled out the three wooden necklaces from his backpack and waved them in front of sonic.

Amy had just arrived next to sonic and tackle glomped him, but sonic, surprisingly didn't flinch, and amy too was shocked that sonic didn't try too shove her off as usual.

Amy let go of sonic and stared at manic

"huh…who is this…it looks like you sonic."

"huh…oh…uh..amy..meet my brother…manic"

"brother?…I never knew you had a brother"

"there's a lot of things you don't know about me amy….uh…any way, manic what were you going to show me.?"

Manic reached into his backpack and pulled out two necklaces, each with a wooden pendant.

Manic threw one of the necklace to sonic who caught it

"oh my….is this.. my…"

"yep"

amy was confused…."what….uhh…what is that sonic"

sonic just put the necklace on and touched the pendant. A bright flash of light and sonic was holding a large guitar.

"wow sonic" said amy "you play the guitar?"

"yep"

another bright flash of light, and manic had a cool looking drum kit in front of him.

he looked at sonic and sonic looked back, the two seemed to know what each other were thinking, so manic clicked his sticks together and began jamming away, whit sonic following on his guitar.

Amy walked over to the bench and sat down listening too the cool tunes that the brotherts were producing, only to be quickly joined by cream and tails who heard the music and came too see where it was coming from. The music carried on for several hours. When they finally stopped the crowd gave many compliments on their skill.

Shortly after sonic asked manic

"uhh…where are you going to stay manic?"

"umm…I don't know"

tails spoke up "he can stay at my lab, there is plenty of room there"

manic agreed to the offer and said goodnight to the others and walked off to tails' lab too have some rest as it was getting quite dark.

But then he remembered "hey orbin….is'nt vixen living at the lab

-----------------------

Authors notes: wow…biggest chapter so far…this one took me a while….mainly coz of introducing vixen. I'll be taking a holliday soon, very soon….and I'st going to be a looong holliday. So don't expect an update in a while ok……KTW

Until next chapter……..see ya later


	13. Fox With Guns!

Well well well…. what's this?…A new chapter!…And I thought I had more reviews than this….I guess they were wiped when the fic got removed…..

I've had to rehabilitate myself to fic writing again…because if you take a long time off writing…you will find it hard to get into the swing of things.

Well…I know you've been waiting for it….so lets get it over with.

Disclaimer: god…I've forgotten how annoying these things are….anyway…I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by sega. But I do however, own Vixen and Orbin.

Chapter 13: Fox With Guns!

"hey Orbin…doesn't Vixen live at the lab.?"

The orb just floated around Manic as usual, not responding to the question in any way.

"Mmm…I hope there's some where for me to rest tonight. I haven't got a good nights sleep in ages…. not since the hotel anyways"

Manic and Orbin approached the entrance of the lab. The huge metal doors were tightly closed. Possibly locked.

Manic banged on the door hard while calling.

"Hello…is anyone in there?…. Vixen…hello…. anyone…open up…HELLO!"

Then Manic heard a voice on the other side of the door:

"Hello"

"Huh…is that you Vixen?"

"Yeah"

"Can you let me in?"

"I would…but I can't…"

"What?…Why not"

"The doors jammed!"

"Jammed!"

"Try giving it a push Manic"

Manic braced himself against the door and pushed hard…he was pushing as hard as he could…but the door wouldn't budge…. little did Manic know…Vixen was giggling to herself on the other side of the thick steel doors…she had something planned.

"It's no use Vixen…I'm gunna have to ram the door down!"

"_Perfect!" _Thought Vixen "uh…ok Manic I'll get back from the door."

Vixen walked back a few paces…she looked to her right and saw a large group of TV screens. It was Tails security system for his lab.

She concentrated on a screen, which showed outside the front entrance of the lab…she could see Manic there getting ready to charge at the doors.

Outside Manic was ready…

"Ok Orbin…here…. we…go….!"

And Manic took off at full pace at the door ready to give it a high-speed shoulder ram…

Meanwhile…inside the lab…Vixen was watching the screen carefully

"Not now…not now…not now….NOW!" she said quietly to herself

Vixen looked at the door and concentrated hard…her eyes flashed a bright white light…. and the door shot open!

Just as Manic was about to make contact with the door, he turned sideways, protruded his shoulder to hit the door, and leapt forward…Manic braced himself to make contact with the door…but something was wrong…he didn't make contact with the door, he just kept going…he had flung himself into nothing!

"AAAHHHHH" Manic cried as he flew sideways and landed on the ground.

He slowly got up and brushed himself…now fully aware that a kid fox had just pranked him.

He walked over to the entrance and saw a fox rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically

Manic was a bit pissed at what she had done

"What the heck was that all for!"

Vixen was laughing so hard that she could barely talk

"Hahaahahahahaaaa…….. Sorry…. its just…..hahahahahaa…. it was the perfect prank….hahahahahaa!"

Instead of getting angry at the reply…Manic began to see the funny side of the situation, and he too began laughing at the situation.

"Heh heh…. I guess that was pretty funny"

Manic helped Vixen up and they walked towards the centre of the lab…. to Manic it was almost like a second house instead of a lab…except for all the high tech machinery everywhere.

"Uh…what are you doing here anyway Manic?" asked Vixen.

"Tails told me that I could stay here for a while…uh where would I stay by the way."

"Oh…er…. there's a spare bed over there" said Vixen pointing to a dark corner of the lab.

"Huh…where?…I can't see it…it's too dark."

"Ok..How about I turn on a light then."

"Err…ok"

Manic looked at Vixen, who was staring at the darkened corner of the lab……. suddenly, her eyes quickly flashed a bright white light, and the darkened corner was now shrouded with lights from above.

"Ok…you have got to tell me how you do that."

"What….oh….the eye flashy thing!"

Manic just nodded and waited for an answer

"Well…to tell you the truth…I actually don't know how I do it."

"Huh…you're not making any sense here."

"I know…Tails doesn't even know how I do it…"

"And he built you"

"Yeah…it's strange…I just do it…I don't exactly know how…but I do it."

"So you can control everything in this lab?"

"Yep" and Vixens eyes flashed once more…and every piece of machinery instantly came to life and began doing whatever its purpose of being built was.

Manic stared around the lab…amazed at all the working machinery in the lab

"This place is amazing!……I'm surprised that eggman and his goons haven't come and looted this place for all the machinery that are in here"

"Nah…he'd never be that dumb as to try something like that…he knows two of our security systems…"

"Security systems…. what have you got here"

"First of all…me"

Manic was a bit amazed at her answer

"You….?"

"Mmm hmm…"Vixen nodded "I'm loaded with all sorts of OMEGA based weapons"

"ok…tell me…what's OMEGA?"

"Security device number 2"

Vixen pointed to another room in the lab, and Manic walked inside, followed by Vixen. The room was pitch black, Manic couldn't see a thing, but he did see Vixen's eyes flash again…and after that, the room was lit up with lights in almost every direction. The room was completely empty…except for 1 large robot in the centre of the room; the robot was just standing there, connected to hundreds of wires, that were connected to its body.

"Meet E-123…code name OMEGA"

"This is omega?" Manic asked, examining the robot

"Yep" answered Vixen "almost all of my weapons were based on this robot's weaponry"

"Almost?"

"Well…Tails thought it would be good to have something new, instead of just a different looking copy"

Manic looked at omega, he noticed the size of the robot, it was quite large, so it must have contained quite a lot of weaponry, he then looked at Vixen, her quite slim figure

"Uh..Vixen…can I ask you something?"

"Um…sure"

"If your weapons were based off of this here robot…. where are they, and more to the point…where do you put them?"

"Mmm…good question"

"Do you have an answer?"

"I do…. it's one of Tails' greatest inventions ever"

"What…. really small weapons?"

Vixen shook her head "liquid steel"

"Liquid steel"

"Ok…let me put it this way…. my body is made of a high strength steel, which was melted down, and mixed in with heat resistant microchips. Then he molded the metal the shape you see now"

Manic examined Vixen's arms and legs…then Vixen continued.

When Tails installed the processors and other components into my brain, he installed them with information on all kinds of weaponry, most of them based on omega's weapons, and some others he added himself."

"Er…that still doesn't answer my question…..where are they?"

"Just hold up would ya?" Vixen piped up annoyed "I was getting to that"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, the components in my brain can control the microchips in the steel, causing them to smelt and take the shape of some kind of weaponry that the components tell the chips to create"

"Oh…. so if you wanted a gun…. your hand would melt and take the form of a gun."

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah"

"Now that is cool"

"I guess it can be of a bit of a accessory sometimes, but I have gotten used to it"

"Have you ever had to use them before?"

"Nah…but I still like to keep my skills up to par with Tails Virtual training programme that he has"

"Virtual training"

"Yeah…wanna try it out?" Vixen asked excitedly

"Uh I dunno"

"C'mon…it doesn't hurt or anything….pleeeeease?"

Vixen stared straight at Manic eyes with a pleading look. Manic couldn't resist it. He couldn't stand seeing a girl sad.

"Oh all right, if I must"

--------------------

Author's Notes: ok…this has taken WAY too long……and I've gotten nowhere in this chapter either….oh well…….next episode: Vixen: The Virtual Fighter, is coming soon, im finally getting into the swing of writing again. Yay for me……until next chapter…..see ya…..TKW


	14. Vixen, The Virtual Fighter

Time for chapter no. 14. I had a bit of an idea here while playing Sonic battle, and watching the matrix straight after…. so…. this chapter mixes a bit of those things together…. NO FLAMING ME…….. Just normal R&R will do fine….

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim that I do not own one single iota of Sonic and co. they are legally owned by SEGA…but I also disclaim that I own every iota of Vixen and Orbin………..(iota small amount)

Chapter 14: Vixen: The Virtual Fighter 

Vixen grabbed Manic by the arm and pulled him over to a large chair.

"Ok Manic, you can sit here"

Unsure of what was going to happen, Manic slowly got into the chair and made himself comfortable

"Err…Vixen…. are you sure you know what you're doing?" Manic asked as Vixen walked over to a computer and began to type in commands.

"Just relax…I've done this hundreds of times" Vixen pressed a big green button on the control panel and a helmet looking device came down from the ceiling and sat itself on Manic's head.

"See ya in a few seconds" said Vixen in a singsong voice.

"Huh whad'ya mean?"

He just saw Vixens eyes flash a bright light, and Manic suddenly wasn't sitting down anymore, he was standing, the chair had completely disappeared!

"Whoa…this is freaky eh Orbin?"

The white orb began to fly around wildly around Manic

"Hey…calm down little buddy."

Manic looked around, he was exactly where he was before, except he was standing.

"Where's Vixen? Where'd she go?"

Then Manic saw a bright light in front of him, the light started to fade slowly and take a shape, Manic looked at the shape…which began to gain colour, Manic recognised the shape of the light. The shape gained full colour and faded away, and there stood Vixen.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Manic asked completely confused

"Welcome to the virtual training facility"

"Um…what training facility…. we are still in the lab…..and how did you do that body glowing in light thing?"

Vixen let out a deep sigh "we are NOT in the lab…"

"But…" Manic began to protest but was cut off by Vixen

"But nothing!…. Ugh…fine…. I'll prove it to you."

Vixen's eyes flashed once again and the lab began to slowly melt away

"WHOA…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Manic was beginning to freak out at the building he was in melting around him.

"Just relax…breath deeply…"

Manic did as he was told and began to breath deeply, then Vixen explained to Manic what was going on

"What I'm doing is accessing the lab's GPS systems and transferring the information to this virtual training programme…"

Manic had now calmed down. "Ok…..so…..you can take us just about anywhere….but we're not actually there?"

"Yeah…that's a good way to put it…"

Vixen flashed her eyes once again and the scenery had changed…they were no longer standing inside of a melting lab…they were standing in a bedroom

"Ok where are we now?" asked Manic

"Have a look around and see for your self"

Manic looked around the small room, he saw a small cupboard, a stereo sitting on top of it, to the right, he saw a bed. And what he saw in the bed surprised him.

"Sonic?…. We're in Sonic's room"

"Yep"

Manic looked at Sonic, he was snoring loudly, loud enough to be annoying,

"Man…thank god I'm staying at the lab"

"Same here"

"Uh…can he hear us"

"No….the GPS systems can also map out where the other guys are, so they appear in the virtual world as well…but they don't know we are here"

Manic's left eye twitched, the snoring was getting to him

"For god sakes will you SHUT UP!"

Manic dived onto the bed expecting to ram Sonic off, but instead…..he passed straight through him!

"Um…..you can't touch them either"

Manic got up and looked at Vixen, she was about to explode with laughter, he shot her a mean look.

"Ok let's get out of here"

The room around him slowly began to disappear, soon after; there was nothing but darkness, Manic looked at Vixen, who strangely, had a worried look.

"What's wrong Vixen?"

"Uh…. I didn't change the location"

"You what?"

"Didn't change the location"

"If you didn't change it…..then who did"

Then the darkness was illuminated, they were standing at the crossroad in the middle of the neighbourhood, Manic recognised the park bench. And the picnic table next to it.

Then the air was filled with a Manic laugh

"Mmmmmmmwwwwwaaaahhhhhhahahahahahahaa"

"Uuuuhhhhh….what's going on here?" Vixen asked

"I got no idea"

Then a new voice spoke from behind them

"Well well well…look at what we got here"

The duo turned around to face the voice, and saw something that they really didn't want to see…..Eggman

"How the hell did he get in here"

The doctor answered the foxes question

"Haven't you ever heard of hacking?"

The fox worked everything out "so you hacked into Tails' satellite system and entered the digital interface the same way me and Manic did?"

"You're a smart fox…no wonder I was going to use your brain to power the AI systems of my robots"

Vixen stood there confused, she had no idea what he was talking about……..Manic on the other hand had pieced the information together

"_So that's why he was chasing her!"_

The egg pod slowly grew 4 legs and displayed 3 TV like screens, the doctor let out a maniacal laugh

"Mwwwwhhahahahahahahaha behold my egg dealer…"

The 3 screens began to spin showing various panels…

"He looks like a living poker machine," said Vixen

"I don't like the looks of this…." Manic took a defensive stance

The panels slowed down and stopped, each showing a picture of some orange robots.

"What does that mean?"

"Hahahahaha…..it's a pawn frenzy……"

Manic and Vixen looked around, lots of quick flashing lights emitted and round orange robots were surrounding them, each with various weapons…

"Ok…looks like we have some robots to get rid off" Manic said to Vixen who was eying the opponents

"Ok lets to this" Vixen called to Manic, he arms glowed brightly, and moulded into two large gattling guns, which began to spin violently

Manic admired the weaponry for a second, and then turned to Orbin "you ready Orbin?"

The orb began to swiftly fly around Manic, signalling that he was ready

"Ok…. lets go!"

Manic charged towards a group of robots with large lances. He took his two drumsticks from his belt, and began to swipe at the robots, like Japanese short swords….he quickly took care of the robots and went to see if Vixen needed any help

"Die you evil robots" cried Vixen and let out a barrage of high density flash bombs, from her two gattling gun arms, exploding on impact when they made contact with the robots….Manic stood in amazement as he saw this young fox mow down egg pawns like a supercharged lawn mower

All of the robots were destroyed quickly by Vixen and Manic…..they turned to see a very shocked doctor…

"That was too easy" said Vixen with a hint of boredom in her voice

"So long…. losers"

The doctor tried to get away…. but something wasn't working……he wasn't moving!

"Huh…. what's going on here? Why aren't I moving"?

Eggman bent down to check if the wheels on the legs were working…he saw some type of sticky substance coated on all of the wheels

"What's this?"

"An invention of Tails'…. the super glue cannon"

Vixen held up her right hand to reveal a long, large barrelled cannon, with a little bit of the same glue substance leaking from the tip of the barrel.

Vixen's hand melted once again into what Manic could only describe as a laser of some sort….

"One of Tails' greatest inventions: the shockwave pulsator!"

Vixen pointed the laser at Eggman and began charging the laser…a large glowing ball of electricity began to form in front of the laser…Manic had an idea, he stepped up, held both of his hands high in the air and called

"CHAOS DESTRUCTION!"

Orbin began to grow in size, very large in fact, enough to completely engulf the doctor and the egg dealer all together, as vixen fired the shockwave pulsator, Manic hurled the oversized Orbin, the two energy forces collided, and somehow, managed to fuse together, to create a huge ball of unstable 'pure' energy. The ball flew at the egg dealer, collided and created a massive explosion, completely obliterating, the egg dealer from all existence, along with the doctor.

The explosion created a massive shockwave, which was heading towards Manic and Vixen. Thinking quickly, Manic held his hands in front of him and called for Orbin.

"CHAOS SHIELD!"

The explosion and shock wave soon subsided, and all that could be seen was Manic standing in front of Vixen holding his hands in front of him, and a white glow emitting in front of him, which died down and took the form of a glowing orb about the size of a baseball.

Manic looked at his orb "you've saved me again Orbin…. thanks"

Vixen walked up to Manic, "thanks" she said sweetly

"Uh…for what"

"For protecting me from the blast, idiot" she said, in a completely different tone of voice

"Oh…..ok…no prob."

"You didn't have to do it you know"

"What?"

"Protect me from the blast"

"And why is that?"

"If I was hit with the blast, I would have simply woken up from the training programme, it's an emergency system"

"Oh…. uh.speaking of waking up, how do we get out of here?"

"Like this" Vixen's eyes flashed, and Manic was suddenly staring at the ceiling of Tails' lab.

He heard footsteps come closer to him, and a head of a fox appear in front of him.

"Good, you're awake" and Vixen removed the helmet from Manic's head

"That was weird"

"Tell me about it"

"How did Eggman get into the system any way?"

"It was pretty easy for him, there wasn't even a password protecting it"

"I think you should put one on there then"

"I'm doing it now" Vixen's eyes flashed and suddenly a screen appeared out of nowhere, in front of Vixen and Manic, the screen read :INPUT PASSWORD…

Her eyes flashed again, and five letters appeared on the screen 'V-I-X-E-N'

"Couldn't you think of anything else?" asked Manic

"Oh come on…..it's easy to remember"

"Whatever"….Manic yawned… "That's it, I'm beet, and I'm going to bed"

"Hey Manic…. whad'ya doing tomorrow?"

"I was actually thinking that I should get to know everyone who lives around here"

"Got anyone in mind to see first?"

"Nah, I figure that out tomorrow…..good night Vixen"

"Night Manic"

And Manic and Vixen went to bed, both awaiting the inevitable wave of sleep to engulf them,

Author's notes: these school computers are pissing me off…. they keep crashing on me……. and the fight scene was difficult to produce, even though it was rushed like the rest of my fight scenes…..coz of Vixen of course!…..who will Manic pick to see first?…..wait till next time……….until next chapter….see ya…TKW


	15. Meeting Amy

Ok…..I'm late for an up date…I know….. But I was too busy working on my other fic…so I ain't going to waste any more time here….. On with chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co they are owned by SEGA dammit. Vixen and Orbin belong to me.

Chapter #15: Meeting Amy 

Manic woke up to the feeling of something or someone nudging him in the side, he stirred, grunted, and eventually sat up in his bed…. he looked around and saw what was the source of the nudging

"Morning Orbin" Manic said groggily, he yawned, and slowly got out of bed and looked at the bed side clock…it read 9:32

"Well…at least I didn't sleep in too late"

Manic walked to the centre of the lab, he saw that Vixen was already awake, she was sitting at a computer, playing what seemed to be a kind of flying game

"Ha ha ….take that you evil alien scum…..eat my proton blaster…..ha ha ha….yes..GOT HIM…"

Manic had an idea…he snuck up behind Vixen and said right in her ear "you seem to be having fun"

Vixen was startled from the voice, she squealed and fell out of her chair, she quickly moulded her hand into a machine gun at pointed it at the source of the voice, only to find him rolling on the ground having a laughing fit.

"WHAT….MANIC….OH….. I'M GUNNA GET YOU GOOD"

Vixen moulded her hand into a long barrelled weapon and pointed it at Manic, who simply lowered the gun and said

"I don't think so"

"Huh?…whadya mean?"

"Now we're even"

"Even?"

"From when you got me with the front door"

"Oh…..fine…"

Vixen moulded her weaponised hand back to normal. And sat down at the computer again

"So what are you going to be doing today Manic?"

"I've decided that I wanna get to know everyone here"

"Oh yeah, you said that yesterday….got anyone in mind?"

"Not yet"

"Why don't I help ya find someone then?"

"Uh…. ok…. how are you going to do that"

Vixen exited the computer game she was playing and put up a type of map on the screen, she got out of the chair and walked over to Manic, her eyes flashed brightly and the information that was displayed on the computer screen, was now in front of them.

"Hey…. now that's cool…. how did you do that?"

"Vixen pointed to small glowing boxes that were placed in various places all over the lab "holographic projectors"

"Cool…but how is this going to help me?"

Vixen's eyes flashed and the map zoomed in "look familiar?" she asked

Manic took a hard look at the map, he could see some houses a huge steel building, and roads, which all met in the middle, at what looked like the place where Manic and cream waited for Sonic when he first got on mobius.

"Is that the park bench? Where me and Sonic met?"

"Yep…..this shows the whole neighbourhood"

"What about the guys who live in the neighbourhood"

Vixen nodded, flashed her eyes, and a series of multi coloured dots appeared on random parts of the map.

Manic looked at where Sonic's house would be, the house, he saw a small blue dot

"Is that Sonic?"

"Yep"

"He's still sleeping I bet"

"Mmm hmm"

He looked at the map, at all the other dots; he saw two brownish looking dots along with a blue and dark brown dot, all in a small cottage

Vixen noticed what he was looking at "cream lives there"

"Oh….who are the other dots?"

"Her mum, vanilla, and her two chao, chocola and…"

"Cheese?" Manic interrupted

"….y-yes. How did you know that?"

"Long story……who's that?" asked Manic pointing at a small pink dot, which seemed to be moving slowly around a house, which seemed to have a pink roof.

"That's Amy"

"Amy…."Manic said to him self "is that the pink hedgehog, that hugged my bro yesterday..?"

"More that likely…. why?"

"I might go see her today"

"Oh…. uh..Ok…. well you could probably tell where she lives from the map huh?"

"Sure….uh…where are we on the map?"

"Vixen pointed to a large steel building, which had two dots on it. One green and one, orange.

"Hey that's me"

Manic figured out what direction he had to take and got his backpack. And headed out the front door of the lab.

"Bye Manic" called Vixen

"Ok…see ya later" Manic called back as he walked down the road towards Amy's house.

He slowly approached a long winding path, which led to the top of a small hill, atop the hill was a small, very pink, cottage.

Manic and Orbin walked up the path to the front door of the house, and knocked on the door. But no one answered.

"Hmm…the radar map showed she was here though…what's going on?"

Manic then heard something…a strange sound….it was quick….and Manic just caught the end of it.

"_What was that?" _he thought.

He heard it again; this time he heard the whole thing…

"_It sound's like someone, grunting, like they're straining to lift something."_

Manic was correct, he walked around the side of the house, and he saw Amy, who was seemingly doing some gardening, Manic took a quick look around her garden…. pink……. pink roses…. they made up at least 90 of all the flowers in the garden, the rest were also roses, but blue, they were in a small patch in the centre, surrounded by pink

Manic took a look at Amy again, she was indeed straining, she was pulling a large weed out of the rose garden, she was wearing her usual red hoop skirt dress, she also had no idea that Manic was behind her, as her back was facing him.

"Come on, you stupid weed, get outta my garden……. aaahh"

The weed gave in to the pulling, and came out suddenly, causing Amy to fall backward and land on her back…Amy couldn't see anything because she was blinded by the sun. But then a shadow came over and shielded her eyes, still partially blinded by the sun, she squinted to see the shape of the strange shadow, it was sort of round, and spiky, then, the shadow moved, she saw something that looked like a hand, it was moving towards her, but stopped, the hand was just there.

"Well, am I going to help you up or what?" Manic said to Amy

Amy's eyes adjusted, she thought it was Sonic, she was about to get up and hug him, but then she noticed something…

"You're green!"

"Well…..yeah…."Manic answered, very confused

Then she snapped back into reality

"Oh…wait a minute….you're not Sonic…..you're his brother…maniac"

"Manic" he corrected

"Oh…sorry"

"Never mind…..so do you want a hand getting up…or can you do it on your own?"

Amy chuckled to her self, and took Manic's outstretched hand, and pulled herself up.

"I see you were gardening"

"Huh…oh yeah…the weeds…if I don't get rid of them….the whole garden is going to be full of 'em"

Manic looked at the garden, there was still a few weeds left.

"Well…try this…" Manic walked up to a large weed in the garden, he gripped the weed near the top "see…you were trying to pull the weed from up here" Manic shifted his hand down to the bottom of the weed "but if you grip it here…." Manic gave a sharp pull, and the weed came out very easily "it's a lot easier"

Amy was astounded by Manic's knowledge "wow…..where did y-…..hey…what's that thing?" Amy said not even finishing her first sentence.

"Huh….what thing"

"That ball, flying around next to you!"

"oh…that……Amy…meet Orbin"

The small white orb flew over to Amy, and hovered around in front of her. She grabbed him, and Orbin lay in her hands and glowed brightly.

"I think he likes you," said Manic jokingly

"He's really warm" Amy said

Amy let go of Orbin and he began to fly around Manic as usual.

"So Manic, what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Well, I've decided to get to know everyone around here"

"And you came here to get to know me?…how sweet of you"

"Eh…ok…"

"Wanna go for a walk"

"Err…. ok…I guess so"

Manic and Amy left the garden and walked to the centre of the crossroads.

"Where should we go?" asked Manic

"Let's walk through the forest"

"Ok…..which way is that?"

"Um…..that way…just follow me"

So Manic followed Amy through the forest. Having a general conversation along the way, until Manic asked a specific question

"So Amy…what do you like?"

"Huh…. what do like…whaddya mean"

"You know….food…games….hobbies….stuff like that"

"Oh…well…. I….uh…..I kinda….like…..your…brother…" Amy said very shyly. And blushing furiously

"HA...i knew It!……I could tell she had something for him!" Manic thought to himself…he quickly continued his conversation 

"Oh…..really…." Manic said trying to sound surprised…but doing a very bad job of it.

"Yeah….ever since he first saved my life from that evil robot on little planet"

"Hmm…..and does he like you?" Manic asked

"well……. I don't really know…. he's always fighting Eggman and being a hero and saving the world…I barely even see him much any more…..I try to fight as well, to help him….but I usually end up getting captured, I'm not a very good fighter"

"Then why don't you learn how to fight then?"

"I would…..but no one would have the time to teach me"

"Oh sure there is…" Manic said re-assuringly

"Like who….you?.."

"Well…sure…I've got nothing to do at the moment."

"You…you'd teach me how.." Amy asked surprised

"Yeah….why not"

Amy began to get excited

"Oh wow…can we start today?"

"We can start right now if you really wanted to."

"Really…. great….. I even know a place where we can go, with lots of open space…..follow me"

Amy led Manic to a wide open field…Manic didn't know it at the time.…but it was the same field that he fought Sonic in while he was under Eggman's control.

"Is this place good enough?" Amy asked

"Yeah…. it's great" replied Manic taking in the view of the beautiful field. Manic threw his backpack on the ground, it rolled, came open, and a book flew out, and landed near Amy's feet

"Oops.."Said Manic

"Don't worry…I'll get it"

Amy picked up the book, looked at the cover and opened it up to a random page, her eyes widened in excitement at what she saw

"Wow…hey Manic…did you draw these? Amy turned the book around and showed Manic pictures of many scary looking monsters

"Them…yes and no…. I sketched them off of a stone tablet I found in a temple on another planet, on my travels looking for sonic."

"What are they?"

"They are; The Monsters Of Chaos"

"Wow….are they good monsters?"

"Yeah….they give help in times of great chaos"

"Wow…I wish I had one of those…..then I could get them to help me when I get captured instead of fighting….oh speaking of which….I think I better change before we begin….my dress is a bit dirty from working in the garden"

"Oh…ok then…me and orbin will just wait here for you then…"

"Ok…I'll be back soon"

Amy took off at a fast pace back to her house to change, while he was waiting, Manic put the book back in the backpack.

"Ready for a little fighting orbin?"

Orbin flew around Manic fast, signalling that he was ready

--------

Meanwhile in Eggmans base…..Eggman was watching Manic on his big monitor, he obviously had a hidden camera nearby

"There he is……right where I want him…….Fang…Bean….Bark…..you boys ready for action?"

The three goons just stood by, looking rather disappointed,

"Ok…what happened"

Fang stepped forward… "Uh….you remember the small car you gave us?"

"Of course"

"Well….Bean kinda shoved a cherry bomb in the exhaust pipe and blew the whole thing sky high."

"HE WHAT?"

Bean stepped forward and began a defence…. "Oh c'mon doc…it was an accident…you see, Fang and Bark th-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Eggman interrupted "Bark… knock him over the head for me"

"Hey! What! Wait!NO!"

Bark got his left fist and dumped it onto Beans skull, knocking him unconscious.

"Right….well…Bark….go down to the control room and initiate plan 'B'"

Bark stood in total confusion

"Huh…"

"Oh god…. I'm asking the wrong guy here…..Fang…"

"Way ahead of ya doc"

Eggman watched as Fang walked into the control room and closed the door behind him.

"My life is so stressing" Eggman sighed.

---------

Meanwhile, back at Amy's house, Amy was blazing through her wardrobe to find a better outfit for fighting practice

"Ok…lets see….this one?….nope….maybe this one?…..nope….this one?….perfect."

---------

Author's Notes: chapter 15 is finally done……it's huge compared to my other chapters……that's why this one took a little longer.

What is plan b? What did Amy pick to wear? When will Bean regain consciousness….find out next time on Manic's Ultimate Adventure!

Until next chapter…see ya….TKW


	16. Fighting Amy

Ok…. in this chapter…. Amy has a different set of clothes on…. I'll explain what they look like of course…. but I got the clothes off of the official Sonic riders website…. . Go there if you want to see the clothes I'm mentioning……or play the game…. . if not…use your imagination. Oh…. I also use the long hammer, and warrior feather in a different way than they are normally used…ok…. no flaming me for that. Ok. Just R&R ok…I don't seem to be getting many reviews lately…. I'm getting hits…I got 3 in the first day I put chapter 15 up. So I know some one is reading this….

Disclaimer: ok…think about it…. does any one who writes fan fiction own Sonic and co. ? I don't think so, SEGA has the pleasure of saying they own them. As for me…all I own is Orbin and Vixen.

Chapter 16: Fighting Amy 

"I wonder when she's getting back here?" Manic thought to himself. He then heard a voice from behind him

"Hey Manic…. I'm back"

Manic turned around, and saw Amy, she had indeed changed clothes. She was no longer wearing her usual red and white hoop skirt\dress. She was now wearing a sleeveless white top, it was also highlighted by a large pink stripe across the stomach area, it hung neatly by her sides, showing off her slim figure, instead of her boots, she now wore a pair of pink runners, with white laces, and in her hair, she wore a pendant attached to her pink headband which seemed to have feathers attached to it.

Manic stood there…. stunned…

"_Hey…. . She…actually…. looks…. kinda…. uh…. cute" _Manic thought to himself, not aware he was staring at Amy absent-mindedly

Amy looked at Manic with a mixed look, confusion, hysteria, and just a hint of anger….

"Hey…I can't read minds…. but I can tell you're checkin' me out…" Amy said with a half-smile, trying hard not to blush

Amy got no response as Manic had a strange thought go through his head

"_Why is she wearing that?……Only the ancient warriors wore that kind of thing. "_

"MANIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled, trying to get his attention, and starting to get peed-off

Manic snapped back into reality

"Huh…. wha……yeah?" Manic asked confused, from his break in his train of thought. .

"I said…. I ain't no mind reader…. but I can tell just by looking at you, that you were checkin me out…. . " Amy stated

Manic thought for a moment, _"hmmm…. . I could have some fun here"_

Manic then smiled a smiled a cocky smile and delivered a comeback… he slowed down his voice a bit and used a bit of a half-cocky tone…. "You got a problem with me checkin you out?"

Amy was taken aback didn't expect that kind of reply "uh…. well…. I…uh…. . "

Amy started to blush furiously; Manic continued on with his act, he slowly began to walk closer

"I mean…come on…. who wouldn't be checkin' you out,when you're wearing a sexy little outfit like that?"

"Oh…. uh…. heh heh…. um….. " Amy stuttered…she didn't know what to do.

Manic's voice became softer…smoother…. he moved closer, stopping less than an inch away from her face, he looked straight into her jade green eyes, she looked back into his, he had a strange look in his eyes…. . Almost… hungry …. For something….

Manic said slowly in the smoothest voice possible

"Amy…. . "

"Y-y-yes…M-Manic?" thoughts began to rush through her head _"what is he…will he…oh my god!…he is…oh…I don't believe it!…"_

"You…" Manic said very slowly and sensually

"Yes,…" replied Amy…her breathing starting to speed up, and her heart beating faster than she can run

Manic then changed his tone of voice back to normal

"Are one of THE most gullible girls I have ever met!"

Amy took a while to take it in _"wait a minute……did he just……no…he didn't…he couldn't…not…oh…my…god…"_

Manic stepped back, as he knew what he just did, although he couldn't stop smiling,

"MANIC!…WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-"

Amy was interrupted by a strange feeling on her face, her lips to be exact; she looked, and saw Manic pressing his against hers! Although it was over almost a soon as it began.

"_Did he just……. oh my god……he did……" _Amy thought, her mind buzzing with all sorts of questions and thoughts…. then she asked Manic "why……. d-did…. . Uh…you do that?"

Manic answered quickly "well…it was the only way to get you to stop yelling at me. "

"I wouldn't have screamed at you if you hadn't played me like that. "

"What!…. can't a guy have a little fun…. "

"Not like that…besides…like I said before…. . I can't read minds…. . But I could tell you were checking me out. "

"I can read minds"

"And apart from that you really shouldn't-………uh. . …What did you just say?

"I can read minds," Manic repeated…

"Y-you can?"

"Yep…. well…. Orbin helps me of course. "

"You got to be joking…right…?"

"You want me to prove it to you?"

Amy hesitated for a moment…. . Then decided

"Uh…ok……. but I don't think it's going to work"

"Well…. we'll just see"

Manic grabbed Orbin and held him tightly

"Uh…. Manic?" Amy asked, a little worried

"Huh……oh…yeah, what's up?"

"Is this going to hurt at all?"

"What?…. oh…. of course it wont…. . You wont even know I'm doing it…. . I just need you to think of something ok"

"Uh…like what?"

"Uh…. . I dunno…. anything…. it doesn't really matter"

"Oh…. err…ok" and Amy went silent

"Ok Orbin" he whispered to his orb "do your stuff"

Orbin began to glow brighter, only by a little bit though, as Amy hadn't noticed

He was feeling something, he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel something…. . A presence…. .

"_Aha. . . Found her" _Manic though to himself _"ok…. lets see what she has to say"_

Manic's thoughts became silent, he listened for something……then he heard it…. Amy's voice…. . He opened his eyes slowly to see Amy looking straight back at him

"_I wonder if he's done anything yet…. he's just standing there" _rang Amy's voice inside Manic's head, the thoughts continued _"he looking straight at me……he's staring at me……. . I think………maybe he's concentrating…. man he looks weird when he's concentrating………kinda cute too…. "_

Manic fought hard with himself not to laugh, or even smile…. . If he did, then Amy would know that he is listening…. . The thoughts continued

"He looks just like his brother…. cept with a fashion sense…. . Sonic doesn't even wear clothes!………I wish Sonic would talk to me like Manic does…. . As soon as Sonic sees me he runs away…. but Manic stays and talks……. he's so sweet…. he even kissed me……I wonder if he likes me…I bet he does………Amy giggled to herself, which was of course heard by Manic, Amy looked at Manic again

"…he's got better hair than Sonic as well……although if I were him I'd flatten the mo and smooth it back………"

Manic shouted at Amy "hey!………I like my hair like this……. . " Manic just realized what he did "uh oh" Manic thought to himself

Amy stood completely still, she though to her self _"what the…. . Did he just…. . Oh my god he did……. he really can read minds………is he still doing it now?"_

Amy looked at Manic who was still staring at he, his eyes unmoving from her

"I bet he is…………hey Manic can you hear me?…if you can…. give a sign……" 

Manic didn't move, instead…. he smiled

"AHHH he can……MANIC……. . GET OUT OF MY HEAD," she screamed in her thoughts. 

Amy then heard a voice in her head……she could tell whom the voice belonged to…. Manic

"_Go ahead and make me Amy"_

"_AHHH…. . How can you talk to me like that…? "_

"_Telepathic communication"_

"_Tele what?"_

"_Uh…never mind…. lets just get on what we came here to do ok"_

"_Uh…. ok"_

Manic let go of Orbin and he began to fly around him again

"I don't think this is going to be a fair fight Manic," said Amy no longer talking by thought

"Wha-…why not"

"'Cause you'll read my mind and know what I'm thinking so you'll be able to dodge or block anything I throw at you!"

"Wrong" said Manic "I can only read minds if I'm in a relaxed state……"

"Oh…. . then that's good……lets go then"

"Right……. and keep in mind……I ain't gonna take it easy on ya, just coz you're a girl"

"that's fine by me……give me your best shot"

Manic thought for a moment "if I gave you my best shot……err…. I'd probably kill you"

Amy stood there shocked "uh…. well…. don't give me your best shot then"

"That's fine by me……lets go"

Manic took a fighting stance to show that he was ready, Amy however, just stood there, holding her hands together.

"What the…. . What is she doing……man this is confusing……well…. . If she ain't ready……it's all her fault" Manic thought to him self in confusion.

Manic charged towards Amy, ready to slam his entire weight into her, he was getting closer…. . But she still didn't budge

"What the heck is she doing?" thought Manic as he was charging towards Amy.

But meanwhile, in Amy's mind, she was thinking something else

"Ok…. here he comes…. not now…. . Not now…not now. . "

As Manic approached Amy she thought to herself quickly "NOW!"

Manic was expecting to slam directly into Amy, he made contact, but something was wrong, instead of making contact with her 'soft' body, he instead made contact with something hard, which seemed to propel him backward, and what's more…. it kinda hurt!

Manic was flung through the air, Manic calmed himself, acclimated to his current upside-down-falling-to-the-ground position, and quickly flicked his body around, so that he landed on his feet.

"Ok……I think I know what's going on here……the feather gave it away"

"Is that all you got Manic?" taunted Amy

"Ha!…I don't think so Amy"

And Manic charged towards Amy as he had already done once before.

The same thoughts ran through Amy's head once again as they did before

"Not now…. . Not now…. not now…. NOW"

Manic had attempted another tackle on Amy, and once again instead of feeling the soft body of Amy, he felt something hard, but this time…he was expecting it. Upon contact of the hard surface, he braced his body, thus deadening the impact, and then he flung his hands around the hard object, gripped it, and gave a sharp pull, releasing the hard object from Amy…. (A/N: ugh…. I can think of something really gross here)

Manic, with object in hand, jumped back from Amy, who was completely stunned at what happened, looked over at Manic

He was standing in a triumphant pose with one hand in the air, and in that hand was an oversized, pink and yellow hammer.

"HA…. I knew it!…you're a Piko Warrior aren't you?"

"A what?" Amy asked in confusion "what's a Piko Warrior?"

"Hmm…. she doesn't know……strange," Manic thought to himself

"Hmm…. I'll explain later…. first…. let's see you get this off of me!" said Manic, as he held out Amy's hammer in front of him.

"I don't need to take it off of you…. I can just take another one!"

Amy held her left hand to the side, and with a sharp 'crack' sound and a wisp of smoke she held in her hand a hammer identical to the one Manic had taken from her before

"Wow…. now that was cool" said Manic, stunned at her ability.

"You think that's it?" said Amy in a cocky tone "check this out"

She gripped her hammer with her other hand and held it out in front of her. Manic had no idea what was going on.

Amy's feather pendant began to glow brightly, after a few seconds, her hammer began to glow brightly as well, in the light, the hammer changed it's shape, it was getting longer and rounder (A/N: ugh……here too)

The light faded from the pendant and the hammer. The pendant remained the same. The hammer however, was completely different, it had changed from it's pink and red colour, to a blue and green colour, not to mention the hammer had grown quite large in size, it was at least, twice as big as it was before.

Amy held the super sized hammer out in front of her, showing that she was ready again.

"Woo" Manic yelled, "Now we're getting down to business!"

Manic ran towards Amy, with her smaller hammer in hand, he swung at her, but was blocked by Amy's long hammer almost effortlessly, she countered with a side swing, Manic pulled his hammer, to the side to intercept the swing, the two hammers connected, and Manic's was flung back due to the extreme amount of force Amy had used with her swing.

The hammer flew back, but Manic had leapt back along with the hammer to retrieve it. He picked it up and held it in front of him

"Wow, you got a lot of power behind that swing. " Manic complimented

"Ha! You ain't seen nothing yet" Amy retorted.

Amy's feather pendant glowed again, and Amy stood up on her toes and spun herself around, the power of her warrior feather pendant, spun her faster … and faster, until she was just a pink, blue and green blur. She advanced on Manic while spinning; Manic held a defensive stance while his hammer was being pummeled, desperate to get out of the whirling vortex of pain's way he spotted her legs, acting quickly, he ducked from the hammer and preformed a sweep kick, tripping her up, once she was down, Manic quickly retreated back a couple of steps, Amy stood back up and held her hammer in front of her again,

"Right, I'm ending this battle now" Manic said forcefully, and charged towards Amy, who stood her ground, in fact she prepared her hammer, to swing again, and once again, her warrior feather glowed again, but this time she was going for a different attack………

"TORNADO HAMMER" Amy yelled which was quickly followed by a loud battle cry.

"What?" said Manic confused he stopped where he was and watched as Amy took one giant swing of her long hammer, for one moment, Manic was wondering what was going on, the next he was being pushed by gale force winds coming from nowhere. The winds began to swirl around him, getting faster every second, Manic tried to keep his feet on the ground, but the wind got too fast for him, he was lifted up off of his feet and flung around in the air. He didn't have enough time to adjust himself in the air this time, so his body slammed against the ground hard…he groaned and rolled on to his back, only to see Amy in the air, coming down on him, with her hammer ready to strike, acting quickly, he grabbed Orbin from beside him, held it out in front of him, and yelled

"CHAOS SHIELD!"

Orbin spread himself out, creating a wall of light around Manic. Amy flew down and swung at Manic, slamming her hammer against Orbin. It was just like striking a steel slab, absolutely nothing happened, Amy stepped back, and said to Manic

"Hey…now that's not fair…no using chaos techniques!"

"And why not?" asked Manic as he got up, and brushed himself off as Orbin shrunk himself back to his small round orb state.

"Coz I can't do 'em" Amy replied

Manic was silent for a moment

"What?" asked Amy confused.

"Hmm…. do you know what a Piko warrior is?"

"A what?"

"A Piko warrior" Manic repeated

"Long ago…. there was an ancient tribe of warriors…. . They called themselves the Piko warriors……. . They were fearless, and always had great strength with weapons in battle"

"Piko…. . weapons…………. wait a minute……my hammer!"

"That's right, the Piko Piko hammer was one of the weapons that the warriors used. "

"Really?………. wow…. . "

"And since you have that hammer, I guess you must be descended from the Piko warriors……that…and only someone of the Piko warrior's bloodline can use the power from your feather pendant you have attached to your headband. "

"Huh…. . you know about the warrior feather……. . how…. "

"When you've traveled around the universe looking for something you're bound to pick up a bit of ancient knowledge along the way"

"Oh…. . So how much do know about the Piko warriors anyway?"

"Uh…well…. I know enough…. . "

Manic walked over to his backpack and took out his book. He opened it to the back page. There was no writing, only a bright white feather, being kept flat in between the pages. He took out the feather from the book and examined it in the sunlight. It reflected the light beautifully.

"Wow…. . pretty…. . What's that?"

"It's for you"

"What-……. for me?"

Manic nodded and said "ok…. . Stand still"

Amy did as she was told and stood still; Manic walked over and added the bright white feather to the warrior feather pendant along with the feathers that were already attached to it. Apon contact with the pendant, the feather glowed. Amy took of the pendant from her headband and watched the feather glow brightly, then it slowly dimmed, and returned back to normal.

"Ok Manic……something's up…. . What's with the feather?"

"It's called the feather of light. ' "

"The feather of light" Amy repeated.

"Uh huh……it's an ancient Piko warrior artifact"

"Oh……where did you get it?"

"Some elder warrior guy gave it to me on his death-bed……. . He told me 'use it to find the last Piko warrior…. . '……and I think I have pretty much done that"

"Wait a minute……. he just gave it to you………"

"well…no…. I helped him get away from a bunch of thugs…. . And we were friends ever since……"

"Did he tell you everything about the Piko warriors?"

"Yep"

"Oh……….. So what does this feather do?"

"Well according to the old man… it's supposed to release some hidden power, within the warrior, and provide some type of protection to the warrior as well… or something like that. "

"Ooooohhhhh" Amy said in awe, she then put the pendant back on her headband.

Then out of nowhere, Manic lunged at Amy with a raised fist, he flung his fist directly at Amy, who saw him and began to cower, in fright.

"Manic… what are you do-"

Manic felt the punch connect, but not with Amy, it was hard, he thought he had punched her hammer… but he had punched a wall of light instead. He tried to push through it, but it wouldn't let him. Amy was amazed at what she saw: Manic swinging his fists as hard as he can……but making contact with some semi-transparent light that appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

Manic stopped punching, and the light slowly faded away

"Uh…. . Manic… . Was that the…um…. feather?"

"I guess the legend is true then……the feather really works……. . "

Then Manic received a sharp slam to the side of the face, coupled by a force strong enough to completely bowl him over.

He looked up at Amy, who was standing, holding her hammer in a way, that showed she just gave him the slamming….

"OW!……. what was that for!"

"That was for scaring the crap outta me" Amy replied……a bit pissed off.

"Oh come on…. how else would I test it?"

"You could have told me"

"Well…. it's to late now…. . "

"Not yet" Amy said "come on…. round 2!" Amy held her hammer in an offensive position, which immediately resulted in a burst of blinding bright light.

Manic was thinking to himself "well……here we go…. " As Manic clearly knew it was going to happen.

The light faded, and Amy was standing there, she was no longer holding her long hammer, she was holding, a sword, with a large pink, heart shaped ruby, encrusted to the handle.

"AAAHHH…. . Where did this sword come from?…. " then Amy felt something brush up against her sides, she looked to see what is was and saw two feathery angel like wings, that seemed to come from her back

"AHHHH…I have wings!…. MANIC…. WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Well…. I guess the feather of light really does work" Manic said to himself, half-surprised.

Amy forced herself to calm down at the situation; she was actually starting to like the idea of having angel wings

"Um…Manic……. was this supposed to happen?…. "

"Well…. I guess so………"

Then they heard a voice from behind them "oh come on…. . Get back to fighting will ya?"

They turned to the source of the voice, both of them knew who it was

"FANG!" Amy and Manic said in unison.

And indeed it was, the weasel was leaning against the tree, spinning a handgun on his finger, like a cowboy.

"What are you doing here Fang?" Manic asked, putting his guard up

"Ive got a message from the doctor"

"What's that?"

"Initiate plan 'B'"

"Plan 'B'……what's plan 'B'……. then again…. what's plan 'A'. . " said Amy slightly confused

"See ya" said Fang…. he then ran off into the thick of the trees and disappeared.

Manic watched him disappear he turned around and saw lots of sparkling shapes in the air. Which then became solid, formed into the shape of an egg pawn and hit the ground. This process happened repeatedly until, Manic and Amy was surrounded by at least 150 egg pawn robots….

"Ahh…. so that's plan 'B'" said Manic calmly as he realized what Fang meant

"Ahhhhh…. Manic…. there's too many of them……we'll never make it outta here alive"

"Oh come on…. sure we will………"

"No we cant Manic…. . Not even Sonic could defend himself against this many all at the same time……"

"Well……. why don't we play a game", said Manic as he took his two drumsticks from his belt, and held them in a ready stance

Manic and Amy were now back-to-back, weapons drawn and ready to fight….

"A game…. . What are you talking about?"

Manic thought to himself "I hope this works…. . It's the only chance we got…. if this doesn't work…. . We're goners"

"MANIC!" called Amy again…. snapping him back to reality "what game?"

"ok…. here's how it works……if you can destroy more robots than I can, by the time we're finished……………. , I'll convince Sonic to go out on a date with you"

As soon as Manic said that he was faced with another burst of blinding bright, a heavy gust of wind, and the sound of many small explosions. The light faded, and Manic rubbed his eyes…he couldn't believe it…. . His plan worked. There…. . In front of him…stood a huge pile of scrap metal……. . And at the top of the pile was Amy, her angelic wings flapping to keep her aloft, sword in hand, and a huge cheesy grin plastered on her face. She slowly floated down, and landed in front of Manic, when she landed her wings disappeared, and her sword turned back into her hammer, which also disappeared into nothingness.

"Well……. . You owe me one date with Sonic"

"Ugh…. I guess so"

------------------------

Authors notes: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…. this took forever…………. . Now I have writers block………I gotta write a sonAmy chapter now…………please……. . If anyone out there can write romance…. I beg of you………. . Help me……………put ideas in your reviews………. . I KNOW SOMEONE OUT THERE IS READING THIS………. . So please…………. . Give me your ideas…………and if there good enough……I'll use 'em…. . I really will… weather it's a whole chapter……. . Or just ideas…. . Please…. . Help me…. I can't romance………oh well……. if anyone needs me……I'll be in my room playing Sonic riders…………. JET RULZ!…. . Until next chappy…. . See ya later…. TKW.


	17. On The Way Home

Geez……I can bet this is going to turn out really crusty……….you see…..I am absolutely hopeless at romance……..I have it in mind to completely skip the romance……..by that I mean just skip the date………it still will have happened………but you just have to use your imagination…………….but if I can get some help here……….well…..maybe I could whip something up………but I'll need tons of help….TONS of it……..so if anyone reading this can do romance………give me some hints……or a hole chapter………..I'm not really worried………..just something to get me going………..but if I receive no assistance….well….I'm skipping the date scene………..well…….now it's time to set up the date…….but how……..just wait n' see

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. I do own a copy of Sonic rush though………won it in a competition…….BUT I DON'T OWN A DS!……how weird is that……ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 17: On The Way Home 

Manic left Amy…..who was dancing around happily at the thought of finally getting the date that she had tried for years to get on her own…………Manic on the other hand……….wasn't feeling as happy as Amy was……..somehow………he had to convince Sonic to go out with Amy………..but how…..he kinda knew how Sonic reacted with Amy………..he needed some help………but where….he thought for a moment……

"_Only one other guy knows Sonic like I do…………Tails…..maybe he can help"_

"Manic…" called the voice of Amy behind him

Manic turned around to see Amy walking towards him

"What is it Amy?" asked Manic

"Uh…..I was wondering……"

"Yeah…"

"If you could escort me home?"

"Escort you home?…..why….don't you know the home?" Manic asked jokingly

"……no….it's not that……it's just that……I think Fang is still out there somewhere" Amy said lowering her voice

Manic had forgotten all about Fang…..Amy was probably right…..Fang could be still hiding in the forest where he ran of to after the robots came down……he turned around to look at the robots……..they were all piled up in one huge heap…….from Amy's attack…….whatever that was……Amy noticed Manic looking at the robot pile…..

"Um….Manic…..can I ask you something?" asked Amy

"Sure"

"How was it that I knew how do use the light feather thing?…..like…..how did I know how to fly? And blast all of those robots?…. And turn my hammer into a sword?"

"Well…….I can relate to you there………you see……….Orbin can heaps of different things…….I still don't know half the stuff that he can do…….when I first met Orbin……..I knew nothing about him…………the first time I had Orbin in a fight with me…………I did all sorts of things I never knew of……..it's like they kinda take control of your actions for a few seconds or something……….like they……..uh…..how do I put this……….they speak to you………..and you speak for them………you know what I mean"

"uh…..so…….my feather of light………it talked to me and told me what to do………..and I just knew how to do it…….."

"yeah……after a while…….it kinda becomes second nature……..and you just do it with out really thinking about it."

"Man that's weird"

"Eh…..you'll get used to it"

"Mmm…….oh well…..let's go home now….it's starting to get dark"

Manic escorted Amy through the forest, while she was talking to Manic, although she mostly talked about all the times she tried to get Sonic to marry her…………….or at least go on a date……..

"Geez…….you're persistent aren't you?"

"Yep" Amy said happily "and I'm not gunna stop till he's mine!"

"Well…….good luck on that one"

"I don't need luck…..I know he's gunna be mi-" Amy stopped

"What?" said Manic

"Did you hear that Manic?" whispered Amy

Manic calmed down and listened very carefully…..he still couldn't hear anything…..he looked toward Amy….she was staring at the top of a tree……….Manic still couldn't figure out what was going on………….Manic grabbed Orbin, held him tightly……and concentrated………he waited for it…….then he found it……or 'her' rather……….he once again linked himself with Amy's mind……

"_Amy" thought Manic "Amy……can you hear me?……what's going on?….why are you so quiet……"_

_Amy put a look of shock on her face when she heard Manic's voice ringing in her head……she looked at him…..then realised what happened……she calmed down…..looked back at the tree_

"_I think something is up in that tree," thought Amy_

"_Like what" Manic thought back to Amy._

"_I think it might be Fang"_

"_Fang…..you're probably right Amy"_

Amy got her hammer ready……as it popped into her hand, she and Manic heard something in the tree…..though they couldn't quite see what it was because the sun was beginning to set……and the surroundings getting darker from the lack of light….the only light was coming from Orbin who was being held by Manic……….Manic let go of Orbin….he then floated around him as usual……Manic pointed up into the tree………..

"ENERGY BEAM!" Manic called to Orbin.

Orbin glowed and fired a thin beam of light towards the tree……..the beam made contact with something solid…..the hit object fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard…….it let out a groan of pain……and Manic and Amy got a little closer and could easily see it was Fang…….

"Ow……that smarts" Fang groaned as he got up

"get out of here Fang!" said Manic seriously

"Ha!….you think I'm going to leave without a bit of action?….You're kidding right………I'll take out you….and miss rose over there and take you too Eggman……and he'll be sure to reward me……….maybe I'll ask him for a new gun….."

"Fang……didn't you see what we did with all of those robots back there…….what makes you think you'll stand any more of a chance than they did?" stated Amy

"Well….first of all…..those robots are really stupid……..and I'm not…….second of all…….I have more of them" Fang held out his right arm to reveal a watch-like machine on his wrist……..he pressed a small red button on the watch and right away……like before……lots of sparkling stars appeared around Manic and Amy……the sparkling stars then solidified and produced egg-pawn robots like before…….

"Oh now this is just great" said Manic sarcastically.

"What!….more!" said Amy in disbelief…."where does Eggman put all these things?"

"Ugh……are we ever gunna get home" asked Manic to no one in particular

Amy held her hammer in a defensive pose and was met by a blinding flash of bright light………..and like before……Amy's hammer had changed into a chrome sword with a pink heart shaped ruby encrusted into the handle…….also like before…….white angelic wings had sprouted seemingly from Amy's back

"Ugh…my eyes"……said Fang rubbing them…..

Manic looked at all of the robots……

"Hmm…….maybe I'll have some fun as well this time"

Manic took his two drum sticks from the loops in his belts…….Orbin seemingly knew what was going on and hovered in front of Manic………..who then drove the two sticks into Orbin……….another bright flash of light was emitted and where Orbin and the two drum sticks were…….there was a chrome broad sword…..very similar too Amy's…….but it had a white orb encrusted on the handle instead of a pink heart.

"AAAHH….the……c-chaos blade" said Fang wincing

"Ahh….I see you recall my sword" said Manic in a cocky tone as he held it in a stance similar to Amy's

"Well….sword or not….I'm not backing outta this…….robots…….ATTACK THEM!" ordered Fang

The robots obeyed and began charging towards Manic and Amy. Manic looked ahead of him, he saw a group of robots charging towards him. The robots were also holding a lance like sword.

Manic ran towards them sword ready, as he approached them he gave a mighty swing at the robot at the front of the group……the robot stood still for a moment…..then it's top half slid from it's top half and fell to the ground he then turned his focus on the other robots…….he held his sword out in front of him and drove it straight into the front of the closet robot to him…..the robot exploded and scattered pieces of metal and wiring around Manic.

Manic then jumped high into the air….intending to come down on the robots with a mighty slash attack…..but the robots all raised their lances and pointed them upwards toward Manic. Manic saw this and began to panic….he would easily be skewered if he hit those lances…… Manic was falling fast….he was panicking to much….he couldn't think straight…………he felt like time had slowed down………he could see everything………the robots………the evil smiling on Fang's face……….and…….

"Wait a minute" thought Manic…… "Where's Amy?" 

But that thought soon dissipated and he returned to feeling the sensation of falling………but then he felt something strange…….he began to slow in his decent……and he eventually came to a stop……..then begin to rise higher…….Manic was extremely confused with all this……..he looked above him and was amazed at what he saw……..carrying him above the robots……was Amy….with her angelic wings full spread and flapping as hard as they could…..she then began too head off from the fight…….soon enough she was out of sight from Fang and all of the robots…….she began to descend slowly……..and soon enough she had touched the ground, and let go of Manic……..

"This is really confusing," said Amy while breathing heavily……the flying really tired her out.

"Huh….whad'ya mean confusing?" asked Manic

"I just knew how to use my sword…….and I just knew how to fly……it's like the feather was controlling me or something….."

"Eh…. you'll get used to it eventually……..let's get home……I'm tired as all heck"

So Manic and Amy began to walk

"I agree…….I could use a good night's sleep so I can be ready for my date tomorrow!" Amy said happily

"Oh…. I forgot all about that……yeah…..well…….you just be ready ok…"

"You bet I will"

Manic and Amy approached the path that led up to Amy's house

"Uh….Manic"

"Yeah"

"When will I know when the date is going to be?"

"You don't have to worry about that….I'll make sure you know"

"Oh….ok……uh……Manic…..thank you" said Amy

"heh heh……no problem…..you helped me…….now it's my turn to help you" Manic said giving a thumbs up

Amy waved goodbye to Manic and he headed back towards Tails' lab…….it seemed to Manic that at the pace he was going it was going to be quite a while before he reached the lab………so he started to lightly jog…….then he picked up the pace little bits at a time…..soon he was hurtling through the landscape at blinding speeds……..but something was wrong…..he was approaching water………he stopped at the waters edge………he then realised what had gone wrong……it was so dark that he missed the lab all together and ran to the edge of the island..

"Uhh…….ooops" said Manic absent mindedly

"Hey Orbin" Manic called, and right away, Manic's white orb materialised in front of him……Orbin was giving off a bright glow in the darkness….which is exactly what Manic needed. He let Orbin float around him as usual, and then took off again……this time he could see where he was going

Manic had finally made it to Tails' lab……he approached the front doors……and they slid open automatically, allowing his entrance. He stepped into the lab…..everything was pitch black except for Orbin who was casting a white light around Manic

"Hmm…..I guess everyone must have gone to sleep already" Manic said to himself quietly as to not wake the others.

"I knew turning off the lab's lights would be a good idea……you never realised that you missed the lab until you hit the edge of the island" came a female voice from within the darkness

"What is with you and pranking others vixen….it can get real annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Of course I know that……..that's why I love doing it" vixen replied

Manic looked in the direction that the voice came from, he then saw two small lights quickly flash a bright white, and suddenly the lab became immersed in light.

Manic saw vixen sitting at a nearby computer, and on the computer was the satellite system screen that showed the whole island, there, on the screen were lots of different coloured dots…….she had obviously been tracking him, while he was running

"Well………I've had enough action for one day….I'm going to bed……..I got a big job ahead of me tomorrow"

"Big job……..what big job?" asked vixen

Manic yawned "I'll tell you tomorrow……I might need your help……….and I'll defiantly need Tails help"

Manic walked to the corner of the lab which had his bedroom……he took off his backpack and placed it beside the bed……..Manic then fell onto the bed, exhausted from the days activities………..

He yawned again and then closed his eyes……and sleep almost instantly took over…….he wanted to get as much as he could……..he wanted to at least be able too keep up with Sonic if he ran away from him tomorrow.

----------------

Author's Notes: once again……not much happened in this chapter…….but I'm working on chapter 18 as you are reading this…………I'm introducing another character next chappy…….well……kind of anyway………any idea who?………Until next chappy……See ya round…. TKW


	18. Setting Up The Date

1 review………. well……. one is better than none I guess…………so……a big thank you to Mav……………. …the romance is getting closer………. . And I still need help………anyone wanna help me?

Disclaimer: I will never own Sonic and co. And either will you……SEGA will own it for all eternity……. . Unless they sell all rights to someone else………. obviously………. MOVING ON!

Chapter 18: Setting Up The Date 

Manic woke to the feeling of something nudging him in the side, he groaned, he was quite comfortable where he was. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurry, from non-focus, even though his vision was blurry, he could still see what was nudging him………. Orbin……. the orb obviously thought it was time to get up…. .

"Orbin" Manic moaned "not now…. . I'm still tired"

Manic rolled over and yawned

Orbin just floated nearby Manic as he was before……he glowed slightly, and fired a low power Energy Beam Attack at Manic's back, it wasn't painful or anything, it did however, have enough force to push Manic right out of his bed

"ALRIGHT ALREADY" yelled Manic annoyed

"I'm up……. happy now?"

Orbin floated around Manic In circles in a erratic manner, showing it was satisfied

Manic looked at a nearby clock

"Hmm………8:20…. . "

Manic let out a loud yawn, and walked out of his bedroom

"I guess I gotta find Sonic today" said Manic between yawns

Manic walked into the large open part of the lab, it was empty

"Hey………I guess I woke up before Vixen"

"Not likely" called the voice of Vixen, Manic couldn't quite get the direction of the voice, actually, it seemed to come from all over the place

"Ok Vixen where are you?"

"Try looking up" Vixen called back

Manic looked up like he was told, the lab was almost like a large tower, almost all the way at the top, was the thing Manic least expected……. . A hammock

"Don't you think that's a bit too high up for a hammock?" asked Manic

"Nah…. . It's only what………a 40 meter drop if I fall?"

Vixen rolled over in her hammock to look down at Manic, but as she did so, she rolled a bit too far and completely fell out of the hammock, Vixen plummeted towards the ground

"AAAAAAAAAH m,; D V wregyt76fjdlks.s./s

AAAHHHHHHH!" Vixen yelled during the fall

"Don't worry vix…. . I'll catch you!" called Manic as he ran under the falling fox with arms out ready to catch her

Vixen was now only meters from hitting the ground, or Manic in this case as he ran underneath her

Then Manic realized something

"_She's falling too fast… if I catch her…. I'll be squashed!"_

Manic braced himself and feared the worse, he closed his eyes and got ready to catch her, only………. he didn't…….

"AHHHH!…. I missed!" Manic looked around to see any sign of the fox……he looked all around him……but he couldn't see anything……. he then heard laughter………Vixens laughter……the kind of laugh she does when she has just pulled a prank…. . Manic had just realized that she had pranked her again.

"GOD DAMMIT VIXEN!" yelled Manic "it's too early to be playing pranks……. where the heck are you anyway"

"Just look up" Vixen said

Manic looked up, and he something he had never seen before……there was Vixen………hovering in midair………and by the looks of it………. her two Tails were spinning around at high speed like a helicopter's rotor blade

"Hey!……. . You can fly………how?"

"Well…" began Vixen "you know about how Tails gave me my second tail while he was rebuilding me right?"

"Yeah…. I guess so"

"Well……. he…. engineered my two Tails to fly…. just like his does…. only a bit better……because mine are made of robotics and things…. . His are actually connect to his skeleton……. so I can fly a lot longer………. but as for speed…. . Tails has me beat there… "

"Hmm……so Tails can fly as well huh?"

"yep……he learnt how when he was a little kid………"

"Umm…. he still is a little kid……. well…. . You know what I mean………. . And about Tails…. . Where is he anyway?"

"Oh…yeah…. about Tails" Vixen said "he might want to be left alone for today"

"Left alone………. but I need his help…. . "

"Well…. I'm not really sure if he's up to it today"

"Where is he?" Manic asked

"Um……. his 'secret garden'" Vixen replied

"Secret garden……. . Where is it"

"Uh…. I can't tell you…. . It's a secret……. . Only me and Tails know about it"

"Why is he there?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that"

"Oh come on Vixen. . " Manic pleaded "I need his help……. . And maybe yours too"

"look…. it's a secret garden……. . I can't tell you where it is"

"Well……if you wont tell me…. . I'll find it myself" said Manic

"Yeah……well good luck with that……not even I know exactly where it is…. I only know the general area of the garden"

Manic walked to the side of the lab, which contained the computer with the satellite link

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" asked Vixen

Manic didn't reply……he just typed away on the keyboard, and soon enough……. he bought up the satellite image that showed the island and where everyone was on it.

"How did you know how to do that" asked Vixen, astonished

"Heh heh……there's a lot of things you don't know about me Vixen" Manic said cockily

Manic scanned the entire island…. . And found nothing

"Ha……do you think Tails would be that stupid……. he even told me himself that he's put a clocking device over the garden"

"Cloaking device huh?" Manic thought hard "hey…. . This might work……. Orbin…. . Come here for a sec"

Orbin obeyed and flew into Manic's hand, he held Orbin out in front of him and said

"Orbin…. . Merge yourself with this computer"

Orbin glowed and gave a blinding flash……. when his eyes gained focus……. Orbin was gone

"Right……he's in"

"MANIC……what the heck do you think you're doing……. . Dumping chaos energy into a computer like that could cause the thing to overload and shutdown!"

"Don't worry about a thing vix…. I've done this before…. "

Vixen calmed down…. but was still edgy about what he was doing

"Right… Orbin……use the satellite scanning system to locate some kind of cloaking device…. . Look for anything…. . Radio frequencies……high energy signals………. abnormal chemicals…………machinery ………. Some kind of radiation…. . Anything"

Orbin linked with himself with satellite and beamed himself across the whole island in a 360-degree radius in search for anything of interest.

"So you're a computer wiz too huh?" asked Vixen

"Not to brag or anything……but I think I know my way around computers"

"What about mechanics…. . Any good with that"

"I've built a few good things in the past"

"Well……looks like you're the hedgehog version of Tails or something"

Manic was about to make a smart alec reply to that but was cut off by a beeping noise coming from the computer

"Well…. looks like Orbin is done…………whad'ya find?"

Orbin loaded up the satellite image……and Vixen was shocked at what she saw…. . There on the most western part of the whole island…. . was a target over a small area…. . Vixen flashed her eyes and the screen zoomed in she was shocked at what she saw………. there was a blue ring around a small area……and in the blue ring…. was an orange dot….

"That's Tails!" shrieked Vixen "you found the garden…. . Manic…you did it"

Vixen looked at where Manic was last at the computer…. he was no longer there……she looked back up at the screen, and noticed a small green dot, moving quickly towards the spot where Tails was found

"Hmm……. I might check this out as well…. . Vixen's eyes flashed once again…. . and a large rumbling sound was heard at the back of the lab.

----------------

"Well……. this is where you said the cloaking device was Orbin" Manic said to the white floating orb next to him

Manic looked out in front of him…. . All he could see was the edge of a large cliff……. . however…the map reading showed flat land …. Manic pondered hard about this

"Hmm…. . He must have put some kind of holographic projector in with the cloaking device……smart move Tails"

Manic slowly put one foot over the edge of the cliff……. and lowered it slowly………and as if he was walking on air……. his foot made contact with something solid………he was amazed at the technology Tails used here……he slowly took more steps on the seemingly invisible ground, he held out his hands in front of him…. took another step forward……and his hand made contact with something solid

"Heh heh…. . It's a door…. "

Manic pushed on the solid surface and sure enough……it was a door…. . Manic stepped inside……. he was absolutely astounded at what he saw……. . A huge garden……absolutely enormous……. everything was dead silent…. . Until Manic heard something……. he listened harder………it sounded like someone was crying softly…………Manic walked through the garden until he came to the centre……. . Dead in the centre was a plant……. it stood roughly about 6 feet tall……. . It also looked like it had been taken extra special care of as it had a large beautiful white and green flower at the top of it……and in front of the plant……. . Lying face down……. . Was Tails……. . and he as Manic thought…. was crying…. . he took a step forward……. . his shoes rustled the grass……. . and Tails' ears twitched……he heard it……someone else was there apart from him…. . Tails looked up and saw the green hedgehog he knew as Manic crouching down to where he was

"Tails…. you ok?" Manic asked softly…he looked into Tails' eyes…. they were a reddish colour from crying and tears were freely streaming from his face and down the side of his cheeks

Tails hid his face from Manic's "go away Manic…leave me alone"

Manic stood up "Tails………what's going on……. . are you alright…. come on Tails……"

"I'm fine" Tails answered coldly

"Tails………. look…. I'm not going to leave until I find out what's wrong"

Tails struggled to hold back his crying…. he figured he wasn't going to be left alone until he told him what was going on

"Tails…. . believe me……you'll feel a lot better when you've told me you're problems"

Tails sat up……he wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed down a bit

"Ok…. I'll tell you……. . This plant here……this is Cosmo"

Manic looked at the plant confused……he figured he'd understand if he let Tails continue

Tails spent at least the next 2 hours explaining everything about the adventure he had with Cosmo, and explaining about Cosmo herself, he explained how he had fallen in love with her, also about the attack from dark oak and the metarex army, the Blue Typhoon, the planet eggs, the chaos emeralds. He had just finished talking about how Cosmo had infused herself with the Dark Oak planet…. and how super Sonic and super shadow had loaded themselves inside the Sonic Driver…. .

"And then…………………. . I……. . fired…"

Tails head sank and tears slowly began to fall from his eyes……even Manic was on the verge of tears from hearing Tails' story

"But if you destroyed the planet………. . then……. how did you get this plant?" asked Manic

"Well……. Sonic and shadow used Chaos Regeneration to try and bring her back……but all they got…. was a small seed……I planted the seed……. and it has grown into this" explained Tails sadly as he looked mournfully at the large flower at the top of the plant

"Chaos Regeneration………. . hmm……. . well…. do you feel better now that you have told me what's been bothering you. ?"

"Yeah………I guess………uh……. Manic……"

"Yeah?"

"why did you come here in the first place?"

Manic had almost forgot what he had come for in the first place

"Oh………. . yeah……. . i need your help with something"

"Need my help………with what?" Tails asked Manic while wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes

"It's about Sonic"

"Sonic…. . is something wrong…?"

Manic was about to answer Tails, but he heard a voice from behind him

"Hey!…. . you said you needed my help too" called a familiar voice from behind him

Tails and Manic looked in the direction of the voice and saw Vixen standing, and looking at the garden in awe

"Wow……Tails…. did you grow all of these?" Vixen asked

"Yeah I did……and how did you get here?"

"Well……. Manic left the co-ordinates of the garden on the screen, and I well…. . thought I'd come and check it out"

"What!…. co-ordinates on the screen…………but my garden has a cloaking device not even eggman's computer systems can detect"

"Ah……but eggman, doesn't have one of these" said Manic grabbing Orbin and throwing it over to Tails, who caught it. He held it in his hands, feeling the warmth of the orb he examined it carefully, then said.

"You used Orbin to hack into my scanning system and find my cloaking device rather than my actual location……now that was a good idea"

Vixen was getting annoyed at being left out of the conversation

"Well enough of the scanner!……what do you need our help with?"

"Yeah" said Tails "you said it had something to do with Sonic…. is he ok"

"Wha-……no no…. . Sonic's fine……. I just have to figure out a way to keep Sonic standing still long enough. And I was wondering if you guys could help me with that. "

"Keep him standing still……. . For what?…" asked Tails

"Ok……. . how do I put it?……. uh……Amy saved my life……. . Twice……and in return…. . I promised I'd get her a date with Sonic"

Vixen and Tails looked at Manic…. . Then looked at each other………then burst out laughing………they laughed so hard…. that they eventually fell to the ground.

"what" said Manic

Tails rose from the ground, and so did Vixen, with help from Tails

"Uh…. . you do know that there is no way Sonic in his right mind is ever gunna go out on a date with Amy?"

"Yeah…I pretty much gathered that……but I still need to get that date!…. . I don't back down on a promise"

"Well……what are you planning to do Manic?" asked Vixen

"Well……as Tails said…. never in his right mind will Sonic go out with Amy………so what I need to do, is to get Sonic 'out of his right mind"

"Oh………like brainwash him" added Tails

"Yeah……. that's a good way too put it…. so all I gotta do is find Sonic……. "

"And I think I know a way, I could keep him still" said Vixen

"you do?" asked Tails

"Yeah………. lets go back to the lab, and I'll explain it there……. come on…. we'll take the Vulpecula"

"The vulpecula?" said Tails "you brought your car here?"

"Well……I can't move as fast as you guys can……. so I took my car"

"You have a car?" asked Manic

"yeah…. come on…. . Lets go…I'll show you"

Manic follow Vixen out of the secret garden, Tails however, looked back at Cosmo.

"Cosmo" Tails said sadly and slowly

-------

"Wow!" said Manic in awe "that is one of the coolest vehicles I have seen…. . ever"

Manic stared at the vehicle, it was large……. but not too large…. . About half the size of a monster truck…. . but still significantly bigger than a regular car. It looked like a huge land rover. It was yellow, With a cool looking black splash design decal Except it had 6 large wheels: 3 on each side, each one of them sporting chrome rims, something that kind of looked like some kind of laser cannon mounted on the roof. But most noticeable, was the large, front-mounted drill, which was attached to the front of it.

"thanks…. . " replied Vixen to the compliment "I built it myself…. . I call it the Vulpecula"

"The vulpecula?" asked Manic confused

"It's Latin……. it means 'fox'"

"oh………cool"

"You wanna come for a ride?" Vixen asked

"Sure…………uh…where's Tails?"

"Oh…. he's probably still with Cosmo"

"Oh………. he really liked her didn'y he?"

"Yeah……. . he did…. he still does……. he believes that the plant can be bought back to it's original seedarian form……he's tried tons of experiments on other plants……. . But so far…. he's got nothing……"

"Have you ever seen what Cosmo before"

"No………he found me roughly about a year after the dark oak incident"

"oh…"

"But Tails does have pictures of her on his computer"

"Really?"

"Yeah…. . sometimes I see him at night…. just staring at her pictures……. . It's sad really………. before when Tails laughed when you mentioned getting Sonic to go out with Amy…. . That was the first time I heard him laugh for a very long time……………I think Tails really values you as a good friend Manic"

"You really think so?"

"Sure……after all……. you are the brother of his best friend"

"Hmm……"

The two stood in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say next, but the silence was soon broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Vixen and Manic looked in the direction of the sound and saw Tails

"Ok, Manic…. I've decided……. I'll help you…………. . I'm sure Cosmo would want me to help you, and Amy as well, Cosmo got along well with Amy. "

"Really!…. . Thanks Tails……. . Right…. let's get back to the lab so we can hear Vixen's plan….

--------------------------

"Man……. . I'm so bored……. . I wish something would happen………I've just had nothing to do for ages" said Sonic as he bolted across the island in all random directions "I want something to do………. something fun"

"like a race?" called a voice from behind him

Sonic turned his head and saw Manic approaching from behind him, Sonic gave his trademark smile,

"Just what I had in mind bro……you're on!"

"Right then" said Manic catching up to Sonic, he was now directly beside him "first one to Tails' lab wins!"

"Ha……. . You could never run as fast as me……. . And I bet you still can't"

"we'll just see about that" said Manic cockily as he picked up the pace and started to get ahead of his brother

Soon enough the two brothers were sprinting at full pace, and eventually, Tails' lab came into sight

"It's the final straight" said Sonic "go as hard as you can"

Sonic pushed himself as hard as he could, he slowly made his way in front of Manic

"_The plan's going perfectly…. " _Manic thought to himself

Then, in a matter of seconds, Sonic had made it to Tails' lab, with Manic trailing a few seconds behind

"ha ha ha" Sonic laughed with his victory "guess you still can't beat me huh Manic?"

"hm…. guess you're right" agreed Manic

Then the front doors of the lab slowly opened and Tails stepped out

"Hey Tails" said Sonic

"Hey there Sonic" answered Tails "you guys were just having a race weren't you?"

"Yeah" said Manic "and Sonic won as usual"

"Well then……you guys wanna come in for a drink?"

Manic and Sonic agreed to Tails' offer and went inside for a drink. Tails got Manic, and Sonic, to sit down in a pair of comfy recliner chairs. After getting themselves comfortable Tails called into an intercom for Vixen to get a couple of drinks for Manic and Sonic. And soon enough, Vixen came out holding a couple of drinks. Sonic had never seen Vixen before.

"Hey Tails…. . Nice robot……. you build yourself a girlfriend did ya?" Sonic said jokingly

"HEY!" yelled Vixen, she then spun around and slammed Sonic upside the head lightly with her Tails… "I'm only half robot!"

Sonic was stunned from the blow to the head "whoa…. . Sorry there" apologized Sonic

"Hey Sonic" interrupted Tails "you wanna see my new invention?"

"New invention?…. what is it" Sonic asked

Vixen's eyes flashed, and a helmet with wires connected to it, descended from the ceiling, and placed itself on Sonic's head

"hey!…. what's going on?" said Sonic slightly panicking

"don't worry Sonic…. it's a virtual reality system I created……. right Vixen……boot up the training programme"

Vixen's eye's flashed again and Sonic was soon in a state of unconsciousness

"Right………he's under" said Tails

"Sweet…ok let's take that thing off"

Tails reached at the helmet and slowly removed it. Sonic remained unconscious.

"Right……so if my theory is correct……. Sonic will remain like this until the programme is shut down…. . "

"And this is where I step in" said Manic "ok Orbin……. do your stuff"

Orbin glowed brightly and floated over to Sonic, he rested himself on his head and slowly sank himself inside

"Uh…. Manic…. have you ever done this before?" asked Tails "it's not going to hurt him is it?"

"I've done this heaps of times……Sonic will be fine…. . He won't remember a thing…. trust me"

Then Manic and Tails heard Vixen call "hey guys…. he's waking up!"

And sure enough, Sonic's eyes began to slowly flicker open

"Hey Orbin" said Manic "everything all right in there?"

And then Sonic spoke

"yeah……I'm fine"

"Wait a minute" said Tails "so…. that's Orbin!"

"In the flesh" said Orbin in Sonic's body "well……for now anyway"

"Right" said Manic "I'll call Amy and tell her that's Sonic's ready"

"Ok" said Tails, he then turned his gaze on Sonic

"So…. . You can talk when you're in someone else's body…. . But not when you're in your orb state"

"Yeah" replied Orbin "but it ain't really that bad"

"When did you first meet Manic" asked Vixen

"I first met Manic about three years ago……. . On a different planet…. he was in deep trouble………. a whole bunch of weird creatures were attacking him……. . And I'm one for not seeing people getting hurt……so I helped him out……. . And I've been with him ever since"

"Wow………and how does Manic, know how to use all of those chaos techniques………. did you teach him?"

"Well……kinda…. . I sorta took control, and showed him what I can do…. you see……. I can do all sorts of things……. but the problem is……I cant activate them on my own……. . I need someone to command me to do it………"

"oh…. . I get it" said Tails

Manic then stepped back into the room.

"Right…. . She'll be here any second now……now Orbin…. . just show her a good time, be romantic and stuff………. . And whatever you do……. don't let her find out you're not Sonic…ok"

"Got it………. this is going to be fun……. I've never run really fast on my own before"

"Just keep her happy and don't get too carried away, right Orbin"

"I'll give her a night, she'll never forget" said Orbin

A knock was then heard at the door, the doors slowly opened, and there stood Amy, she was wearing her usual, red hoop skirt dress. And looking at Sonic, with the biggest grin she had ever displayed in her entire life

Sonic slowly walked over too Amy, and without saying a word, picked up Amy bridal style and bolted into the horizon

"Well…. . Have fun Amy"

----------------------

Author's Notes: Well well well……. here we are then eh?…………it's time for the date to take place………. . And as I said before…………. . I won't be doing the date scene, unless I get some help………so…. if anyone reading this can do sonAmy……or know someone who can do sonAmy…. please…………I need a lot of help here……. . I'm not joking……. anyone who helps me will receive many thanks…. . and given special mention in the next chapter for helping me……. . I may even put you in my profile, or favorite authors list……………………well……. . Until next chapter……date scene…or no date scene………. SEE YA LATER!………TKW…


	19. The Date

Ok….there's no avoiding it……it had to be done in this fic eventually right?………the date…….im letting you know right now…..I am HOPELESS….when it comes to romance…….ABSOULUTELY HOPELESS!………..but…….I have had help from the brilliant author….. CandyCoatedChocolate……..so many thanks go to her as she gave some ideas and some general 'what to do' when it comes to romance…………….also…….anyone reading this may have noticed a heap of anonymous reviews on this fic…….you see….the thing is….that these reviews were actually on this fic…..then the fic got removed, and the reviews went with it…..but I kept a copy of all the reviews I received, so I was able to put them back on………if any one has any objections to this just let me know, and I will take the appropriate action………oh…..and to avoid confusion, I will be referring to Sonic as Orbin…..during the date scene….ok….because…well….you should know by now…….

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. I do however, now own a Nintendo DS, and a copy of Sonic Rush, which by the way I have already completed, with all chaos emeralds and all sol emeralds collected….ok…enough with the bragging…. Let's just get this over and done with all right?...oh…. And I do not own the catch phrase "Ready Steady Cook"….that is owned by the cooking show "Ready Steady Cook"……

Chapter 19: Dating Amy

Manic, Tails and Vixen, watched as Orbin, in Sonic's body, bolted into the horizon, holding Amy in his arms

"Manic" asked Vixen

"Yeah?"

"What happens when Orbin is out of Sonic's body?"

"Well……Sonic will basically be semi conscious, kinda like a light sleep, and he won't remember a thing, the last thing he'll remember was trying out Tails' new invention"

"Now that's exactly what I'm getting at Manic. Once Orbin is out of Sonic's body, Amy is eventually bound to see Sonic and mention the date she had with 'him' one night"

"Hey…..i never thought of that!" said Tails

"Yeah, me either" said Manic "this could be a problematic situation. We gotta think of something before Amy gets back"

"I think the best thing to do would be to tell the truth" said Vixen

"If we don't think of anything….it may be the only thing we could do" added Tails

"Well…..we better come up with something quick" said Manic

The trio went to separate places of the lab, Vixen flew up to her hammock at the top of the lab, and Tails had disappeared before Manic could tell where he was going. Manic looked around the lab, his eyes stumbled eventually stumbled across a small computer, it was the same one which he saw Vixen playing computer games on earlier a few days ago. Manic decided to go sit down over there, thinking maybe a game of solitaire could stimulate something in his head, it was, a thinking game after all. Manic sat at the chair in front of the computer, and then turned his gaze to the screen. He was amazed by what he saw. There were many various icons on the desktop, all leading to games and other programmes. That wasn't what he found interest in. he was looking at the wallpaper Tails had selected for his desktop.

"Is that…." Manic said to himself, he was about to finish his sentence, but was cut off by someone else.

"Cosmo"

Manic looked behind him, and saw Tails, with a sad look on his face……he was thinking about her again.

Manic looked closely at the picture of Cosmo. It looked very similar to the large flower in Tails' secret garden except it had a full body and was wearing a white dress and she had a happy smile on her face……apon closer inspection, Manic noticed something

"_She's a seedarian!…….I thought they're species were all wiped out………she may be the last of her kind………"_

Then Manic could hear sniffling coming from behind him, Manic turned back to Tails, and saw him wiping a tear from his eye

"Tails…..I know how sad you feel…….I can make you feel better…….there's a way to get over your sadness"

"There is?" said Tails between sniffles "how?"

Manic tapped Tails' forehead with his finger "it's all in here"

Tails was confused "what do you mean Manic?"

"it's all in the mind…..you get it soon enough Tails…….and I'll help you out with that…..kinda like a thank you present for letting me stay here"

"When?" asked Tails

"Soon…..when you're ready……and calm…."answered Manic as he turned back to the computer, looking for a game to play

Tails stood there looking at nothing in particular. Trying to comprehend what Manic had just told him

"Hey Tails" called Manic, snapping Tails back into reality, "fancy a game of unreal tournament?" asked Manic as he booted up the game

Tails' expression slowly changed from an expression of sorrow, to a look of excitement, accompanied by a happy grin

"Prepare to be fragged!" mocked Tails as he jumped on the main lab computer and booted up the game

Manic smiled to himself and thought _"well……..at least he's happy again……..but I still gotta figure out what to do with Amy"_

-----------------------

"_Oh my god I can't believe this is really happening!" _ Thought Amy as she was carried across various terrains at blinding speeds, she could barely see where she was going, Orbin on the other hand knew exactly where he was going

"_Ok….according to Sonic's thought's there should be a good place to stop just a bit further from here"_

Orbin slowed down when he reached his destination; he carefully set Amy back on here feet where she stumbled around for a few seconds

"Wow….I'm not used to going so fast" said Amy at she fell down on the grassy spot where they stopped

"Yeah...either am I" said Orbin holding his head

"Huh…..what did you say?" asked Amy surprised at Orbin's comment

Orbin quickly realized what he said….he panicked for a second and said the first thing that came to his head

"Uh….I mean…..uh……wow…..look at the sky" said Orbin pointing upwards

Amy looked up…..she then smiled…and looked back at Sonic

"I see what you mean…..the stars are really beautiful tonight"

Orbin breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't caught out.

Amy saw the nervousness on Orbin's face. And she smiled

"_He he…..he looks even more cute when he's worried" _thought Amy

"Sonic….calm down" said Amy to Orbin "come sit down with me"

Orbin mentally slapped himself for freaking out…..he was supposed to 'Mr. Cool'…….he certainly wasn't acting it at the moment, Orbin sat down at a grassy patch near Amy…

"You picked a beautiful spot Sonic" said Amy

"Well I uh….."

Then it occurred to Orbin….why exactly did he bring her here?...he searched Sonic's memories and thoughts……and found this place……as he didn't have much time to ponder why this place was chosen above all others….Orbin came up with the first thing at the top of his head

"Well….I…like to come here to…..uh…..relax….and have some time… to myself" said Orbin finally

"I can see why you chose this spot….it's really beautiful….and peaceful"

Orbin examined his surroundings……..he was on a small hill, covered in lush green grass, and as the hill spanned out to the flat ground at the base, all there was were

flowers……..spanning as far as he could see……most of them where white…….but under the moonlight they appeared in a very light purple, after examining the surroundings…Orbin

Had a small problem

"_what do I do now?...shouldn't we be talking or something?" _Orbin thought to himself Once again Orbin searched Sonic's memories…….he thought about Amy……and took that thought as far back as he could…….he then got images in his head………..he saw many things…..a large planet attached the ground by a huge chain……he saw Eggman…….and he saw some strange shaped gems….then he saw Sonic……running up the chain towards the attached planet. Then he saw a small pink hedgehog following him. All of the images told what was going on, as if they were telling a story to Orbin…..he soon knew about how he had first seen Amy on Little Planet….and how he saved her from Eggman and metal Sonic. Suddenly……Orbin though of something to say to Amy

"Amy"

"Yes Sonic" said Amy in a dreamy tone

"What made you follow me the first time you saw me?"

"Oh….you mean…all the back to little planet?"

"Yeah………what made you follow me up the huge chain?"

"Well………you know how I can use those tarrrot cards to tell the future right?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess…" lied Orbin…..he was assuming that Sonic already knew about tarot cards

"Well……..I was using them one morning……..and once I was finished…..I read them…and they told me I would find my true

Love on that same day…….so…I went looking whoever it was………but while I was looking I found this huge planet tied

To a chain…….while I was looking at it……..I felt this strong wind blow behind me….like something just zoomed right next to

me….I looked ahead of me….and I saw you….only a lot smaller and younger….and a lot cuter I might add…"

"Wha-?...oh…heh heh"

"Then I saw you run up the chain toward the planet"

"That's because I learned that Dr.Eggman was planning to take over the world with the time stones."

"Well…obviously I didn't know that at the time……but I don't know why……but I just this gut feeling that you were the one I was looking for" said Amy as she wiggled closer to

Orbin

"..so I followed you……….but you were way too fast for me…….so I lost sight of where you went…….I was going to give

Up……but something told me I'd find you again….so I kept on going. And I eventually made it to this huge city, that's when I

found you again…………I tried to follow you again………..but you just ran off……….you eventually stopped though……and I finally caught up…..but as soon as I reached you……that meanie metal copy of you came outta nowhere and took to Eggman……who took me to this other big city and tied me up……..I thought I was going to die or something…….but then you came along and rescued me……..and I haven't left you ever since…….and I still go by that tarot card reading today…. "

Amy then gave Sonic a hug……but not a tackle glomp hug like she usually does….but a nice gentle hug………although it was gentle……it still made Orbin nervous

"I have a question for you now" said Amy to Orbin breaking off the hug

"_Uh oh" Orbin thought to himself_

"Uh…what is it?"

"You always run away from me whenever I come near you…………but tonight….out of nowhere you'll go on a date with me………what's the deal here?" asked Amy

"_Of all the questions she could have asked….why did it have to be that one" Orbin thought to himself_

"Well….I'm waiting" said Amy impatiently, imitating Sonic "c'mon Sonic…..tell me."

Orbin went into a frenzy of thinking to try and think of any excuse he could use to try and not reveal who he really was. After seconds of long silence…..Orbin came up with something that he hoped wouldn't give away too much

"Well…" asked Amy getting slightly annoyed

"Manic" Orbin replied

"Manic" repeated Amy "you did all of this just because your brother told you too?"

"Well…..kinda……he told me he made a promise to you……and I know that Manic never gives out on a promise……to anyone……."

"Well….that makes sense….but still…..just because he told you….you'd do it..?"

"I'd do anything for my brother……….and I know he'd do the same for me" Orbin said

"Anything for family huh?"

"Yep………..anything for my bro and sis"

"Anything……….hang on a minute……..did you say bro and sis?"

"Uh….yeah…."

"You have a SISTER?"

"Yeah….of course….didn't you know that?"

"No………you never told me"

"Really….I thought I did"

Then Amy burst out in a fit of giggling

"Huh…..what's so funny?" Orbin asked

"He he…….I'm just imagining a girl version as you"

"Girl version…….uh……….ok" said Orbin slightly confused

"What's her name?" asked Amy

"Sonia" replied Orbin

"Sonya………..that really makes it like a girl version of you"

"Oh c'mon Amy……….she's nothing like me………or….at least…..she wasn't the last time I saw her"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Hmm………..I don't really know…..it was so long ago"

"Did she play an instrument like you did" asked Amy as she leaned on Sonic's shoulder…..and once again…..this made Orbin nervous……….but he decided not to move…….just in case

"Uh….yeah…….she played a keyboard"

"Wow…….I wish I could play a musical instrument"

"Yeah……….you should ask Manic to teach you the drums…..they're easy to learn"

"Manic…..I don't think I should ask anything of him for a while……I mean…..he's done so much for me since he's been here…"

"Yeah…..like what?" asked Orbin even he knew what Manic had done for Amy already, since he was with Manic all of the time.

"He gave me the feather of light"

"The feather of light?" asked Orbin, although he already knew what the feather of light was, he had to make it sound like he didn't because Sonic didn't know.

"Yeah…..it's a bright feather….it turns my hammer into a sword"

"Really….wow" said Orbin….trying his best to sound excited

"Yeah……and then he got me this date with you" said Amy softly as she moved the rest of her body closer to Orbin, who was on the urge of freaking out.

"_This is the LAST time I ever do anything like this for Manic" _thought Orbin to himself

"Let's go do something Sonic" said Amy as she left her current position and sat down normally as she was before

This caught Orbin off guard "uh…..oh….um…..what do you wanna do?"

"Well…..I don't know really……we should do something together" said Amy, thinking of something to do that could involve Sonic in a way that he'd like.

"Uh….well…..what do you like to do?" asked Orbin

"Well…I like to-" and Amy was then cut off by a low sounding, but quite loud rumbling sound

"Uh….Sonic….was….that …..You?"

"Uh……yeah……it was my stomach…...I think I might be hungry" replied Orbin

"Ha…..you think you might be hungry...Sonic…...by the sounds of your stomach, it sounds like you haven't eaten in days" said Amy, laughing lightly

"Well…..I haven't eaten since breakfast" said Orbin

"Really……well….I think I know what we can do together Sonic" said Amy with a bright look as if she'd just had the idea of the centaury

"Uh……really………what?" asked Sonic, unsure of what she was going to say

"We can go back to my place and make something to eat" said Amy excitedly

"Eat" said Orbin. Orbin himself didn't actually didn't eat anything. But the body he was currently in……told him otherwise. "Yeah……that sounds like a good idea" said Orbin going along with Amy's idea

"Well then" said Amy as she got to her feet "what are we waiting for……let's get outta here….I'm hungry too…..I got a great idea for dinner"

Orbin slowly rose to his feet, to see Amy already running back to her house

"_Manic………you owe me BIG TIME for this" _thought Orbin

Orbin then caught up with Amy, and took the journey back to Amy's home. Orbin knew where it was. Already being there once before, but never had he been inside her home before.

"Pink" said Orbin as he looked around the living room of Amy's home

"What?...I like pink" said Amy

"Well that's not too hard to figure out is it?" replied Orbin, in a joking way

"C'mon Sonic…lets find something to eat"

Amy ran over to her cupboards and pantries and refrigerators and anywhere else she kept food, she eventually came out with a large hunk of meat and various vegetables, and spread them out all over the kitchen bench.

"Uh….what's all that?" asked Orbin confused

"It's our dinner silly" said Amy chuckling

"Uh…..well…..what I meant to say is………what is it that we are eating Amy?"

"Oh……heh heh" Amy chuckled slightly embarrassed "ok….we got all sorts of vegetables……..and we got some pork"

"Well…I can see that…..but what are you going to do with them?"

"What's with all the questions Sonic? You're making me think I'm on a cooking show on TV or something"

"Well….why not pretend…….I'll sit down here….." said Orbin as he sat in a nearby chair, which was next to a small wooden table "…..and you show me what you can do….just like all those expert cooks!"

"Really……oh wow….this is going to be fun" said Amy jumping up and down excitedly….

"Ok Amy" said Orbin "Ready….Steady…..COOK!"

".uh….where to begin……..well….the most important thing to do when you're cooking is to wash your hands before you start……." Amy then removed her gloves, and washed her hands in a sink that was behind her

"Ok…..now we have done that……the next thing to do is to get out what utensils you'll need to cook with"

Amy then stepped over to a drawer nearby and removed several kitchen utensils, one of them being a large, sharp cooking knife. Orbin made a mental note not to get Amy angry for quite a while

Amy then place all of the utensils on the bench along with all the food.

"Oh…I almost forgot…..I don't wanna get all my clothes dirty…." Said Amy and she disappeared to the other side of the house, and reappeared almost instantly, this time wearing an apron over top of her dress, and Orbin wasn't very surprised when he found out it was…..yes….pink. Amy hadn't noticed Orbin's look of complete un-surprise and continued with all the cooking

"Ok….now what I'm going to do with the pork is I'm gong to roast it……..so I gotta pre-heat the oven….." Amy walked over to the oven and started turning various knobs and pressing a small button, that Orbin guessed that it was used to ignite the flame in the oven

"right…that's done….now….I gotta get all the fatty yucky bits off of the meat" Amy then grabbed the large cooking knife and began to cut all of the white fat bits off of the meat, just as she said she would…

"Right…..now we get some cooking oil……" Amy said as she went through a nearby pantry, and surfaced with a small bottle of a light yellow cooking oil…..which she placed next to the meat "and an oil brush" which was in the small pile of utensils that she had pulled out of the drawer earlier…..she took the small red handled brush and placed it next to the bottle of oil…., she then picked up the oil bottle

"Now what we do is squirt some of the oil on to the meat….then we spread it all over the meat with the brush." And once again. Amy followed her own instructions.

"_Wow….she really knows what she's doing" _thought Orbin as he stared at Amy's excellent culinary skills _"I wonder what the other guys are up to"_

---------------------------------

"……..and that's when the old man told me to jump off the cliff so I could catch the flying turtle and save the kingdom from a tidal wave"

Manic and Tails had given up on playing computer games and decided to tell stories of the many adventures they have had over the years

"You're kidding right?" asked Tails "you really jumped off the cliff?"

"yeah….it was real scary….but I caught the turtle…….so everything turned out ok in the end"

Then the voice of Vixen came from the top of the lab

"Hey guys….keep it down would ya?...I'm trying to get some sleep up here"

"Sorry Vixen" said Tails and Manic in unison then carried on with there conversation, just a little quieter.

"So you actually jumped off of the cliff?" said Tails turning back to Manic and resuming the conversation.

"Yeah….it was freaky" replied Manic, not being any quieter

"Will you two please just SHUT UP!" yelled Vixen from her hammock

Manic looked at Tails and smiled; Tails however had no idea what Manic was thinking. Manic wrapped his hand around the pendant that was around his neck, and squeezed it gently. A quick flash, and Manic had his drum kit in front of him, he took his drum sticks from his belt loops and began violently thrashing every drum that was in reach. Manic was laughing like an idiot while thrashing away at his drums. Until he felt something soft collide with his head along with making a soft squeaking noise, he stopped hitting his drums, and looked at what hit him

"A teddy bear?" said Manic; he then looked up in the direction that it came from

"Hey Vixen you …AAHHHHHH!"

----------

"Wow……now that looks good Amy" said Orbin as he looked at the food that was spread out all over the table.

"Really….you think so?" asked Amy

"Sure….look at it…..there's so much……I don't think I could eat that much"

"Really….I bet I can" said Amy in a playful way

"Ha" scoffed Orbin "I bet you couldn't even finish off one plate of this"

"You're on Sonic"

The two hedgehogs then sat down at the table, picked up the cutlery. Then began devouring the food that was displayed all over Amy's table, at an incredible rate. Amy actually having a slight advantage over Orbin. Mainly she has had a whole life's experience in eating; this was Orbin's first time eating, for a very long time. But he kept up with Amy nonetheless. He was soon full and couldn't eat any more. Amy however. Kept going,

Finishing the last on her plate, she jumped up from her chair and screamed in victory. Which she quickly stopped because she had eaten too much and was almost too tired to stand up.

"Alright Amy" said Orbin "you win"

"See….never underestimate me Sonic" scoffed Amy

The two hedgehogs then went about talking about anything of interest that came to their minds. Although Amy did most of the talking due to her excitement levels going through the roof at actually having a decent conversation with Sonic and not having him run away.

Then time eventually came for Orbin to leave. Surprisingly, Amy didn't have any problems with that.

"That's cool Sonic." Said Amy "im tired and could use a rest anyway"

Orbin got up from the table and slowly left, leaving a smiling, waving Amy behind him. He didn't really feel like running, as he thought he'd upset all the contents in his stomach. So he walked all the way back too Tails' lab.

Orbin approached the front doors of the lab, which slid open automatically as he approached them, he stepped inside the lab, some of the lights were on, so he assumed someone was still awake in the lab

"Tails" called Orbin "are you in here?"

There was no reply

"Vixen, Manic….is anyone home?"

Then Orbin heard a muffled sound

"What was that?" said Orbin to himself

"mmmmmmffffffffmmmfmfmmmfmmfm"

Orbin went in the direction of the sound, he soon found the source. A large mound of yellow goo

"What the heck is that?" said Orbin perplexed

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffmfmfmmfmfmf" the yellow mound of goo replied

Orbin walked around the goo, examining it carefully. He finally came to a conclusion.

"It's glue!" said Orbin surprised

"mmmmfmfmfm" the goo murmured

Orbin looked at the base of the goo where he was standing, he was shocked at what he saw, and at the same time, he felt like he was going to explode in a fit of hysterics. What he saw was Manic's head, and from his mouth down, he was covered in glue. Manic's eyes followed Orbin's movement's. So he was clearly awake

"Hey there Manic" said Orbin mockingly, still in Sonic's body "so…..what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"mmmmfffffmfmfmmfmfmmfff" replied Manic

"Oh really!" Said Orbin, on the verge of laughing "how interesting"

Manic's face then made clear signs of anger. Orbin then decided to stop playing around

"Ok…..I guess you want me to get you out of this?" asked Orbin

"Mmmfff" replied Manic

"I guess that's a yes…uh…..any suggestions on how to get you out of there"

"mmmmfmfmfmfmff"

"Oh………….how about I just blast you outta there then?"

"mfmfmfmfmfmfm"

"I'll take that as a yes……but first…..I'm getting out of this body"

Orbin took Sonic's body over too the chair that Sonic sat in before Orbin took him over. He then sat down and closed his eyes………Sonic's body began to glow and a small white ball emerged from Sonic's chest. Orbin was now back to his original form. Sonic's body however, just remained limp in the chair. Orbin didn't worry about that. He floated over to the mound of gooey glue and began to fire energy beams at it. With each energy beam that hit the goo. The goo would evaporate. Eventually after many energy beams. Orbin had finally gotten rid of the last of the glue.

"Whew….thanks Orbin" said Manic to his now back to normal spherical friend, which just hovered around Manic as usual.

Manic looked at Orbin

"Let me guess….you're probably wondering why I got covered in glue…well…the thing is"

"Manic wouldn't shut up" yelled a voice from above, which was of course Vixen's

"Oh come on Vixen….I wasn't that loud"

Vixen didn't answer. Instead she threw her brown teddy bear from before at Manic, which collided with his head. Bounced off and landed on the floor.

"Ugh" groaned Manic "that is it….im going to bed………." And Manic headed for his bed room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Orbin behind

Orbin just floated around the teddy bear. Until Vixen came down from her hammock and picked it up

"Hey there Orbin" said Vixen to the glowing orb "you like my teddy bear?"

Orbin was no longer able to reply, so instead, he floated around the bear quickly to signify a yes

"You do?Tails made it for me when he first fixed me….to keep me company at night" she then squeezed the bear and it emitted a 'I love you' sound from within it

Then an idea struck Vixen

"Hey Orbin…I got an idea"

---------------

Author's Notes: well……..that certainly took a long time now didn't it? Well……I'm glad that all over and done with….now I can fun with my story again……..till next time…….see ya next chapter…..TKW


	20. You Gotta Tell Her

Well…. Here we are…..chapter 20………geez the last chapter was corny….……I never thought I would get this far……….nor did I think I would have a romantic scene (pfft…..romantic….. Yeah right)…or get as many reviews as I have………..a few problems arrived in the last chapter……..so I will be sorting them out in this chapter…..hopefully…………there was a good thing about the date though…….Orbin….I had so much fun working with him……im going to make him talk more often….how…….you would probably guess from the ending of the last chapter……..well………let's get on with it shall we?

Disclaimer: at the fear of being hung upside down by my big toe and having my head blown off by a 3-0-3 shotgun wielded by Yuji Naka…..I will have to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. but I do own vixen and Orbin……..oh…and speaking of vixen…..aveestar….a friend of mine drew a picture of her……..it's really good….if you wanna see it……just ask…..and you will receive….

Chapter 20: You Gotta Tell Her What Happened Manic.

The sun shone brightly outside the lab, its golden rays of light lit everything up beautifully. The flickys were singing a beautiful tune to anyone lucky enough to hear it. And the many unanthromorpic creatures of the island were scurrying around doing there usual morning things. The sunlight crept through the window of Manic's bedroom in the lab, it landed on his face gently giving the warm, comforting sensation that one would usually get when in the sun early in the morning. The sensation woke Manic from his deep slumber and greeted the world with a big yawn……………………………………….all of this would have happened………………………….if Manic hadn't closed his curtains the night before……………….instead he was in a room of complete darkness……………and the only sound that could be heard from within the lab was that of Manic's loud snoring………until another sound entered the room

"I love you"

The sound was loud enough to wake Manic up from his sleep…..he sat up and rubbed his eyes and tried to focus, but it was no use…..the room was in complete darkness…….so instead….he slowly got out of bed, and stumbled towards the curtains….upon reaching them he pulled them open……….the bedroom was instantly bathed in a golden sunlight from outside…….Manic rubbed his eyes once more and tried too focus once again……this time, succeeding…..he could see all the things that were in the bedroom…….now all he had to do was find the source of that sound……..Manic waited…..and soon enough..

"I love you"

The sound was emitted from somewhere in the room once again……Manic walked around his bed too look around the other side where he couldn't see…….when he looked………he saw something he would have least expected…….a brown teddy bear……..but that wasn't all……..it was standing……….and walking……well…..stumbling actually………and it also had it's arms outstretched in front of it as if wanting a hug…….and on top of that…..it was repeating the phrase 'I love you' over and over again…….all this first thing in the morning was a bit too much for Manic too comprehend……so he went with the fear emotion purely on instinct

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!"

Manic tried to run backwards…..but ended up taking one step back and colliding with the bed……he tripped onto the bed…..rolled backwards…..and fell off the other side….. The bear quickly followed….it jumped onto the bed………..yes…jumped……..this startled Manic even more

"AAAAHHH!...IT'S GUNNA EAT ME!"

Then Manic reacted…….he swung at the bear….he collided with it's soft body and the bear went flying across the room and collided with the wall next to the door…Manic was expecting that to be enough….but instead…

"Ow……….that hurt you idiot" the bear said in its high pitched squeaky voice

----------------

Outside Manic's bedroom….all that could be heard was the occasional screams from within the bedroom……..and whenever you couldn't hear that……..all you could hear was the maniac like laughter from vixen who was sitting at the main computer……looking at what Manic was doing through a camera that was in place in the bedroom……she could barely contain herself……she was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes……and she ended up falling off of her chair and rolling on the floor laughing her head off…….she continued to laugh uncontrollably until she heard what sounded like an explosion…..she looked in the direction of the explosion and saw the door to Manic's bedroom had literally blown off it's hinges and flew a few meters from it's frame……..quickly followed by a small brown teddy bear flying across the room. The bear slid across the lab floor and slowly came to a stop. The bear slowly got up on its feet and rubbed its head……..

"Geez Manic……calm down would ya?" said the teddy bear

Manic replied by slowly walking out of his bedroom and eying the teddy with a death stare he was about to lunge at it. But vixen stepped in front of the bear…..protecting it……

"Step aside vixen…….you teddy is a zombie"

"Geez you're a gullible hedgehog Manic" said vixen.

"Huh….gullible…..vixen….do you have anything to do with this?" asked Manic a bit pissed off

"Uh…maybe" replied vixen, and then smiling with a huge cheesy grin.

"GOD DAMMIT VIXEN" roared Manic "IS THERE GOING TO BE ONE DAY WHERE IM GOING TO WAKE UP BY MYSELF?"

"Probably not…besides……we love waking you up……..it's funny when you're angry" replied vixen

"WELL THAT DOS-………..wait a minute……..did you say we……..who's we?"

Vixen looked down at her teddy bear, which spoke up in its high pitched squeaky voice

"She's talking about me you idiot"

Manic crouched down and stared the bear in its little sewn eyes……and the bear looked blankly back

"Ok….I gives up" said Manic "what's with the bear?"

"Heh heh…….well Manic….notice anyone missing?"

"Missing?...what are you talking about…there's no one missi-" then Manic realised what was going on

"Orbin!" Manic said triumphantly

"Geez…..took you long enough" replied the bear, crossing his little arms

"Oh……I get it now…..you possessed the bear the same way you did with Sonic and all the others that we have done before"

"Yep….. It was my idea" said vixen

"There's one thing I don't get" said Manic

"Huh? What's that?" asked vixen

"How is Orbin capable of possessing an inanimate object?"

"Inanimate?" said vixen confused

"This bear isn't completely inanimate" interrupted Orbin in his high pitched voice

"It's not?"

"Nope…there's a small piece of machinery inside the bear"

"Small…piece….oh….the voice thingy!" shrieked vixen

"Yep" said Orbin while nodding his head

"Well……..this is good and all…..but why?" asked Manic

"well…..I thought it would be a good idea….you know….so he doesn't have to fly around you all of the time…….and that orb thing looks so boring…..and besides……seeing a little teddy bear walk and talk on it's own is really cute!" stated vixen

"Ugh…..cute" said Orbin in disgusted type of way "I hate being called that"

"Hey orbin……can you still do all of your techs.?" Asked Manic

"Huh"

"Like your energy beam and stuff?"

"Oh…uh….dunno…."

"Lets try it out then…..uh…we need something to aim at"

"Got you covered" said vixen stepping in front of Manic

Vixen faced a clear spot of the lab, and held out her right arm, it glowed brightly and began to change shape, the glowing stopped and where her arm one was, was now a long barrelled cannon

"What the heck is that?" asked Orbin

"Oh….I know" said Manic taking a step back

Vixen aimed her cannon at a clear spot on the floor and fired. A large mound of yellow goo spurted from the tip of the cannon and landed on the floor. Leaving a huge blob. Much similar to the yellow blob that Orbin found Manic in the night before.

"Oh" said Orbin. Realising why Manic stepped back

"Well…there you go Orbin" said vixen as her right arm, glowed and returned to its normal shape

Orbin stepped forward and concentrated on firing an energy beam. Within moments, a white ball of energy formed in front of him. Then Orbin let it loose, he threw his hand forward and hurled the energy beam. It fired normally; however, it missed the target completely. Luckily the beam faded out before it could hit any of Tails' lab equipment.

"Hmm….it seems like you have a bit of an aiming problem while you're in the bear suit huh?" said Manic

"Yeah, guess so" replied orbin in his squeaky voice.

"Well…..try firing it in a pushing action" suggested vixen

"Huh?" replied Orbin and Manic in unison

"You know……if you stand side on, and hold the energy beam to the back of your body, then push forward with both hands; you should be able to aim by pushing the energy beam in the direction that you push it."

"Oh……I get you now" said Manic "here orbin…I'll show you"

Manic got into a deep martial arts type stance. Then cupped his hands and held them to the rear of his body. He then thrusted both hands to the front of his body.

_(A/N: Think of Dragon Ball Z, how the Sayans do the Kameameha)_

Orbin watched Manic very carefully, and began to mimic his movements, as he took his little arms to the rear of his body, he charged up an energy beam, then as he pushed forward, he released it in the direction of the large mound of glue. The energy beam went straight and impacted with the glue. Causing the entire mound to evaporate under the heat of the energy beam.

"Allright Orbin" cheered vixen as she jumped up and down

"Dude……you know how weird it looks to see a teddy bear do that?" said Manic chuckling

"Heh….still think I'm cute?" said Orbin to vixen

"I'm never gunna think other wise" said vixen giving a wink and smiling

"Ugh" grunted Orbin in his squeaky voice

"That voice makes you even cuter" added vixen

"Yeah" agreed Manic "it's about as high pitched as Cream's"

"Whatever" said Orbin Coldly?

The trio stood in silence for a moment until vixen broke the silence

"So orbin…..how did your date go?"

"Date……oh crap I forgot….Sonic" said Orbin worried

He ran over to where Sonic was laying in the large comfy chair.

"Good thing he is still there" said Orbin

"Why's that" asked Manic

"I've got some things to leave in his memory"

"Huh….like what" asked vixen

"Oh, just some small things, like she now knows that Sonic and Manic have a sister, and I gotta make Sonic remember that Amy is great cook. That might come in handy for him one day"

"Amy" said Manic quietly

"Huh….what did you say Manic?" asked vixen

"I gotta tell Amy about the date"

"Oh…….I wonder how she'll take it"

"I dunno…..I just hope she understands"

"You gotta tell her what happened Manic" said vixen

Manic let out a huge sigh and said "well…I better get it over with…..Orbin….are you coming?"

Orbin climbed onto Sonic's lap and said "can't….I gotta put the memories and thoughts back into Sonic and then wake him up and see if it works"

"Oh….fair enough then" said Manic as he headed out the front door of the lab, and ran for Amy's house. Within seconds. He was there. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a cheery Amy Rose.

"Hey there Manic" said Amy in a cheery tone

"Amy……I got something to tell you"

------------

"Is it ready yet?" yelled the harsh voice of bark the polar bear

"Not yet sir" replied a small Eggman robot

"Well hurry it up……the doctor is running out of patience with you guys"

Bark then broke out in a fit of laughter

"What's so funny?" asked fang stepping up behind bark

"HAHAHA….get it……doctor…….patience…….you know…..doctors treat patients in a hospital……..HA HA HA HA HA!"

Fang just stood there astounded at the polar bear's stupidity

"That has to be a record for the world's dumbest joke" said a voice from behind fang and bark

"Shut up bean" roared bark "or I'll rip your arms of and stuff 'em up your nostrils"

Bean just grumbled and walked away, leaving fang with bark and the robots

"Well" yelled fang at the robots "you heard the bear, move it! Or I'll blast the bolts right out of your head!"

The robots sprang to life and began working.

"You reckon this plan is going to work?" asked bark

"Truthfully….I don't really know" said fang

"What do you mean!" yelled a familiar voice from behind them "of course it's going to work"

Fang turned to the direction of the voice, to see the figure of Dr. Eggman looming in the shadows

"Well…..I dunno doc……what happens if Manic outsmarts us again?"

"He won't be able to" replied Eggman stepping out of the shadows; he then broke into a laughter fit, much like barks. But a lot more evil sounding.

----------

"So it was Orbin?" asked Amy

Manic didn't say anything. He just stood there, and nodded slowly. There was a long silence…until Amy broke it by saying

"I thought something was going on"

This surprised Manic

"What? You knew?"

"while I was on the date…..I noticed Sonic acting strange…..not how he normally would…….and when he couldn't eat all of his dinner….that's when I knew something was wrong with Sonic"

"Oh…….I guess you want me out of your house and to never see me again huh?" asked Manic sadly

"What?...no Manic….of course not…in fact…….I feel the complete opposite"

Amy then stepped forward and planted a small kiss on Manic's cheek, Manic turned a deep shade of red, and Amy giggled happily

Manic held his cheek for a moment and then asked "why…….I lied to you"

"No you didn't…..you said you would get me a date with Sonic. And you did……sort of…..so really….you didn't lie…..and besides…….I had a great time with Orbin anyway. So all is forgiven"

Manic let out a sigh of relief "well……that's ok…..there is just one favour you have to do for me"

"Favour……what's that?" asked Amy

"Obviously….Sonic doesn't know that you went on a date with him…..or….his body anyway……..so it's important that you………………."

"Don't worry Manic…..I won't tell him" interrupted Amy

Manic let out another sigh of relief, and stepped out of Amy's house, saying good bye to Amy, he jogged down her small path and on to the road, where he picked up the pace and sped back to the lab.

---------

"So…have you finished with the memories orbin?" asked vixen while leaning closer to Sonic's slumbering body.

"Yep…..it's all done……..I've altered the memories as well"

"Huh? Altered…….whad'ya mean"

"He'll have the memories…….but they'll be 'in the corner of your mind' kind of memories….you know what I mean"

"Uh…….."

"Ok…..let's put it this way…..if Sonic ever has any of these memories bought up….he would basically think…… 'oh….how could I forget that'……….you get what mean now?" said Orbin

All of this finally processed into vixen's mind

"Oh……..I get it now"

Then a sound was heard at the front of the lab….it was the sound of the hydraulics of the front doors working.

"Manic must be back" said vixen

And in moments, a green hedgehog emerged and approached vixen and Orbin, and the unconscious Sonic.

"So……how did it go?" asked Orbin

"Actually…………she kinda knew all along"

"WHAT?" said orbin "she knew?"

"Yes and no" replied Manic "she knew something was going on….but she didn't know what……and besides that….she had a fun time anyway….so she's happy"

"Ugh….tell me about it……..she was a non-stop ball of pure energy while I was with her."

"Really? Then you would be the perfect match for Amy then" said vixen laughing.

"Huh……what do you me-…….oh….ha ha vixen……very funny?"

Manic began to laugh as well, until they heard someone interrupt

"Ok….what's so funny?"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from to find that Sonic was now awake……

"Hey…….your finally awake……….it's about time too bro" said Manic

Sonic rubbed his head "uh……what happened last night…….the last thing I remember was trying out the new gadget that tails made….then nothing"

"That's coz you fell asleep" said vixen quickly, she then turned to Manic and winked, signalling to Manic to play along.

"Huh…I fell asleep!" said Sonic

"uh…oh…yeah……..almost straight away…..man….you must have been really tired bro."

"Wow….I must have been" agreed Sonic.

"We got a call" interrupted vixen suddenly

"Huh….we got a call?" said Manic "from whom?"

"Dunno…..lets find out"

Vixen's eyes flashed, and the lab was bathed in darkness, vixen flashed her eyes again. And the holographic projectors that were placed around the wall of the lab came to life, casting a very dim light on the middle of the lab. Then the projectors casted an image of something, in the dim light. It was a figure of someone.

"It's Cream" said vixen as 3D image of the small rabbit came into focus.

"Wow……3D video phone calling" said Sonic amazed "nice job tails"

"Hi guys" said the holographic image of Cream, the image waved. And smiled in that cute way that only someone likes Cream can do.

"Hey Cream" said vixen happily "to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?"

Manic looked at vixen "wow….you can actually be polite sometimes Vixen….amazing"

The hologram of Cream turned to face Manic and said "hi Manic…..where's Orbin? Isn't he usually with you?"

"He still is" said Manic as he looked at the teddy bear that Orbin was now residing in.

Cream looked at the teddy… "Orbin…is that you in there?" she asked

The teddy bear nodded and then gave a deep bow "Orbin at your service madam" he said in his squeaky voice.

Cream giggled and returned with a curtsey.

"Hee hee….it suits you" she said

"Why thank you Cream" replied Orbin

"Wow…I've never seen you act so polite Orbin" Manic said amazed.

"There's nothing wrong with using manners towards a lady" replied Orbin

"WHOA!" screamed Sonic "THE BEAR'S A ZOMBIE!"

Vixen couldn't help but laugh, either could Orbin. Though the laughing soon stopped as vixen asked Cream a question

"So Cream…..what's up?"

"I'm having a big dinner at my house…..and you're all invited"

"Oh Cream…we'd love to come…..right guys?" said vixen to everyone else

Manic and orbin agreed, however Sonic said

"Well…..I'm not really that hungry……."

Orbin just chuckled nervously until Sonic said

"But I'll come anyway"

The holographic image of Cream jumped up and down happily.

"Great….I'll tell my mother that you're all coming"

"Ok Cream" said vixen

"Oh…..I almost forgot, if you see tails at all….tell him he's invited as well ok."

"Couldn't you tell tails?" asked Sonic

"I tried calling his house on the video phone….but he wasn't home….so I thought he would be at his lab…….but he isn't….so…he might be out for a walk or something……"

"_Cosmo" _thought Manic

"_I heard that" _thought Orbin telepathically towards Manic

Manic turned to face Orbin

"_He is probably there you know"_

"_Yeah….you're probably right…"_

"_I should go and get him"_

"Well…..we'll see what we can do" said vixen to Cream

Cream's hologram waved and slowly disappeared. Leaving the lab in darkness, that is until vixen flashed her eyes to turn on the lights again. But when she did….

"Hey?…..where's Manic?" asked Sonic

"He's gone looking for tails" said Orbin in his squeaky, high pitched voice.

"hmm….I'll go help him"

And with that, Sonic sprinted out the lab and looked for Manic, since Manic was never as fast as Sonic. Sonic caught up to Manic reasonably quickly.

"Hey bro….don't think you're going on a run without me?"

"Huh…oh…it's you Sonic" said Manic

"So….any idea where tails could be?" asked Sonic as he ran beside his brother.

"I'm pretty sure I know where he is." Replied Manic, as he picked up speed.

The two speedy brothers sprinted across the open plains. And soon approached the so-called 'cliff' where Cosmo's secret garden was located.

"Hey Manic! Look out!…you're headed straight for the cliff!" Sonic yelled…..

Manic just ignored Sonic's warning, he continued to sprint forward, towards the end of the cliff…..then what Sonic saw next amazed him…..Manic ran on air for a few moments……then just disappeared….

"What the……..what….. Happened" said Sonic to himself looking like a stunned mullet.

"He……disappeared….into nothing"…….Sonic just stood there…..confused….until….he saw Manic reappear……..and he was standing in this air……or that's what it seemed like to Sonic….

"MANIC!….YOU'RE FLOATING!" yelled Sonic in shock as he pointed to his brothers feet.

"no I'm not" replied Manic calmly

"y-you're not"

"Nope…..come on…..I'm pretty sure tails is in here somewhere"

Sonic hesitated for a moment, then slowly hovered his foot over the edge of the 'cliff'…..then lowered his foot…..and to his surprise…it made contact with something solid…..Sonic slowly made his way toward Manic…….who turned around and soon disappeared into nothing once more….Sonic hesitated again…but headed to where Manic went…..he soon felt a strange sensation for a moment…he closed his eyes and prepared for the worse….but the sensation disappeared as he took a few more steps…..he opened his eyes, and was once again shocked at what he saw…

"Wow" said Sonic "this has to be the biggest garden I've ever seen!"

Manic just smiled and said "welcome to Tails' secret garden!"

"I never knew Tails was so into gardening"

"Either did I" replied Manic "until I saw the reason why"

"Reason why?" said Sonic confused "what's the reason"

"You'll find out….now come on….tails would more than likely be in the centre of the garden."

Manic led Sonic through the hidden garden to the centre, and once again, Manic saw the huge plant left over from Cosmo. And….as before…tails was in front of it……although he was not crying like before……this time…he was merely snivelling…….occasionally wiping the tears from his eyes…..

Sonic noticed tails crying, he rushed up to him

"Tails buddy……are you all right….what's wrong?...are you hurt?"

Tails didn't answer….he just hung his head low….and sobbed lightly

"Come on tails…..tell me what's wrong….I might be able to help"

"Don't worry Sonic" tails finally replied "I'm perfectly fine…….."

"No your not tails" Sonic corrected... "Look at you…you're a mess"

"Really Sonic……I'm fine……just leave me alone for a minute ok?"

Sonic stepped back, a little shocked and confused….until he felt a sharp tap on the back of his left shoulder….he turned and saw Manic, who was pointed to the large plant that tails was in front of.

"Look familiar?" asked Manic

Sonic stared at if for a few moments….then he figured it all out……

"Tails……it just nodded slowly

"Wow" said Sonic in awe "man….you sure have a knack for all this gardening stuff…..looks at how healthy she looks……. …im sure she's happy"

Tails lifted his head and smiled weakly, while wiping another tear from his eye. He slowly stood up, and faced Sonic and Manic

"Why did you come here?" asked tails

"We come to get you" said Sonic

"Get me?"

Cream has invited all of us round to a party……so that means you too" finished Manic

"Yeah…..so let's go guys" said Sonic, and he disappeared leaving behind the sound of a Sonic boom followed by a gust of wind

Manic was about to take off, but was interrupted as tails caught his attention by calling his name, Manic turned and faced Tails

"Huh…yeah…..what's up?"

"I'm ready" said tails

"Ready….what for"

"You"

"Me?"

"To help me"

"Ready for me to help you…….." Manic trailed off but then quickly remembered what he promised last time he was in the garden

"Ah….I got it……about Cosmo"

Tails nodded, with a determined look

"Are you sure you're ready?" Manic asked

"Yes" said tails triumphantly

"I'm sick of being sad all the time……I'm losing focus on all of my lab experiments…….I can't sleep……..and whenever I'm lucky enough to get some sleep, im invaded by nightmares which chill me to my soul………I constantly think to myself that I'm loosing it……..like im going psychologically insane….I want it all to stop….I want to be happy…….I want to be able to go to sleep without the fear waking up in a sweat and my heart racing and my mind contemplating things like death and destruction……I want it to stop…..I want it gone………I want my feelings of fear and sadness gone………..and I want them gone now….." tails was once again on the verge of crying once again

"Now that what I wanted to hear tails" said Manic calmly

"Huh……..it….was?"

"yes……..now I know your ready……….you were brave enough to admit to someone you barely know…..how you truly feel…….also….you asked for help yourself……rather than waiting for something to happen……you put your heart and mind into making something happen…….an in my opinion…….that shows you have a good soul……..and that to me, is something that is an admiral quality in a person that is hard to find anywhere."

"So you'll help me?" asked tails hopefully

"I'll help you" replied Manic putting a hand on tails' shoulder

"What do I need to do?"

"well….first off……you'll need to be comfortable…….relaxed…..and most importantly…..somewhere safe…….and since Amy and Sonic are all going to Cream's house for lunch…..I think the best place to go right now is Creams house……..whad'ya say?"

"I'll beat you there!" said tails happily as he dashed to end of the garden, soon passing through the invisible barrier and headed in the direction of Cream's house

Manic just smiled to himself, then turned to the plant left behind from Cosmo's seed, he looked straight into the centre of the large flower at the top

"don't worry Cosmo….I'll sort him out……..he'll be happy before you know it……….the next time you see him…..I guarantee he will be smiling….not sulking."

Manic continued too look at the plant…….and was shocked when he saw it shake lightly….gently rustling her leaves, making a light scuttling sound……Manic just smiled at the plant…….he could tell that Cosmo was listening………..Manic turned away from the plant, and bolted out of the garden, leaving the plants with nothing but the sound of a Sonic boom and a gust of wind

---------------------

Author's Notes: now I think that's enough for this chapter………it took me a while, that's for sure……..well…….it's a s big as the last chapter…..maybe even bigger……….there might be a while before the next update……so just hang in there ok………..I think it might take a while to get the next chapter going…..I'm going straight into helping tails…….and once that's done…..I'm going to have some fun with food again…….but this time……I'll………well……..you'll just find out for yourself……….well…..that's it for now……….just leave a review and I'll see what I can do………heh heh……that rhymed……TKW

P.S. I apologise for any spelling errors…..my spell checker is playing up on me at the moment.


	21. It's All In The Mind

Well……here we all are at chapter 21………I have one thing of slight importance to say regarding this fic……..but I reckon that wait to the end……so lets just get on with this thing shall we?……

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA. I do however own Vixen and Orbin……….and for the record…..if I did own Sonic and co……I would have put blaze in Sonic riders……..and several other games as well…….blaze rocks..

Chapter 21: It's All In The Mind

He had passed by the rabbit's house many times before, but never had he actually entered it. He stood at the door, trying to listen for anything. The only thing he could hear were muffled voices and the occasional laugh. So he assumed everyone was having a good time. He knocked on the door a few times. The voices became silent, and Manic could then hear footsteps. The door unlatched and opened. Revealing a very happy bunny rabbit

"Hey…you're here….great" cried Cream

"Hey everyone…Manic's here" Cream continued.

All the others that were in the house greeted Manic. Orbin and Vixen were there, along with Amy, Sonic. And one other that Manic didn't recognise. But that was soon to change. Cream had grabbed Manic by the wrist and pulled him into the house. And in front of the unknown figure.

"Manic….meet my mother"

"So…….you are the one who saved my daughter from the bullies" Vanilla said happily

"Well…….yeah" Manic said slightly embarrassed "but to be fair…she saved me as well."

"oh yes….I know all about that….Cream has told me all about it………..well…..don't be standing there all day…there are plenty of places to relax…..why don't you sit down?"

"Huh?...oh….yeah"

Manic sat on a couch, in between Cream and Vixen, also Orbin. Who was in Cream's lap. Which Manic noticed quickly

"_hey Orbin….looks like Cream has taken a liking to you in your bear suit huh?...I bet she thinks you're cute?"_

Orbin turned his head and faced Manic

"_She won't let go of me"_

Manic mentally laughed at Orbin

"_Oh shut up Manic"_

"_I'm never going to let you forget this"_

Orbin just sighed. And started a conversation with Cream.

Manic listened to everyone else. Amy and Vanilla were deep in conversation, with Tails listening. Occasionally adding things into the conversation when relevant. He looked back over to Cream. Who was now having a full conversation with Orbin……which was soon joined by Vixen…..to which the conversation soon turned into laughter and several weird looking dances by Orbin. Manic thought it would be best if he kept out of that conversation. He turned to Sonic. He was looking at Tails. Until he noticed Manic looking at him. Sonic quickly tiled his head towards Tails as if to indicate something. Manic had no idea what Sonic was thinking. So he gave Sonic a 'give me a moment' type of hand gesture

Manic caught Orbin's attention who somehow scrambled from Cream's lap, over Vixen's and into Manic's

"What is it" asked Orbin

"I need you to help me link to Sonic" replied Manic

"Uh…ok Manic"

Manic grabbed the teddy which contained Orbin and held tight

Manic closed his eyes and concentrated….and just as he did with Amy….he sent his thoughts to Sonic

"_Sonic…can you hear me"_

Sonic looked at Manic….who opened his eyes and looked at him with a questioning look

Sonic nodded…unsure of what was going on

"_Just think what you wanna say Sonic………it's telepathic communication" said Manic_

"_Uh…..can you hear me?" asked Sonic_

"_Sure can bro……..what were you trying to tell me before?"_

"_Huh?...oh…yeah….Tails"_

"_Tails……what about him?"_

"_Look at him……he actually looks happy"_

"_Yeah……he does actually"_ came a voice that was neither Sonic's or Manic's

Both knew the voice…..they turned to Amy….who was no longer talking to Vanilla. Tails had taken her place and was talking to her

_"Amy!...how can you do this as well"_

_"Well...Manic taught me obviously" _Amy thought with a mean tone

"_...whatever...what exactly did you say to Tails when I left his secret garden?"_

"_Secret garden?" _asked Amy inquisitively _"what secret garden"_

"_I'll show you later Amy" _said Manic _"anyway……I told Tails I could help him get over his little depression problem"_

"_You are…….when" _asked Amy

"_I was actually thinking of doing it now really"_

"_Uh…Manic……how exactly are you going to help him" _asked Sonic

"_I know a little trick" _replied Manic_ "I just need to get Tails comfortable and alone"_

"_Alone…..well……..I'll try and get everyone outside then" _said Amy as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and dashed upstairs

"I wonder where she went" asked Cream confused….her question was soon answered as Amy came back down holding a black and white ball

"Who want's to play soccer?" said Amy excitedly

"_I'll tell you when you can all come back in ok Amy" _thought Manic to Amy

Amy nodded

Cream and Vixen jumped happily and ran outside along with Amy, soon to be followed by Sonic and Vanilla. Although not as fast. Tails started to walk outside….but then stopped and turned to Manic

"Aren't you going to come outside and play" asked Tails

Manic just sat there holding Orbin in the bear suit "actually….I had something different in mind for me and you Tails……………. sit down"

Tails came toward Manic and sat down "are you going to help me now?" asked Tails

"Yes I am Tails"

"Oh thank you Manic… thank you….you have no idea how much tis means to me" said Tails happily

"Ok ok Tails….now what I need you to do first is to calm down……just breathe deeply for a little bit"

Tails did as he was told and soon he calmed down…….

"Now…….Orbin….I need you out of the bear suit"

The bear nodded as if he knew what was going on……the bear emitted a bright flash and was soon lifeless…..and floating above it, was Orbin in his original orb like state.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails

"Don't worry about that" said Manic calmly "just follow Orbin"

Orbin gently swayed from side to side, and Tails' eyes followed every one of his movements.

"Now relax" Manic said softly "breathe…..now…………….close your eyes………slowly"

Tails did what he was told and closed his eyes slowly…….then he felt the strangest feeling….it was as if he was being pushed back……………in actual reality………he was falling back all by himself…..his body slumped against the couch…..then fell to one side……….then he fell into a deep hypnotic stance………he was completely at peace………his mind open to all that Manic suggested…………his calm voice telling him to lie down and relax was soothing to Tails' mind……….he did not want anything else but to relax……….and soon…….. …he was lying along the couch……………..he was not asleep…..and yet……….he was not awake either……….he was now in a completely relaxed state of hypnosis……….Manic placed his hand on Tails head……..he was completely still

"Wow" said Manic softly "I still haven't lost my touch have I Orbin?"

the white orb just floated around Manic……………then floated above the limp and lifeless teddy bear…….and in a flash of light……Orbin had once again possessed the bear

"yep" Orbin said softly in his squeaky voice "you still got it…………………you're lucky you met that weird spirit doctor on planet Essna…. Otherwise Tails would still be a wreck."

"yeah…….well….you're lucky you got possessed by that evil spirit thing….otherwise I never would have met that strange spirit doctor guy……then he would have never taught me how to do hypnosis"

"Yeah……I guess" replied Orbin softly

"Ok…..you can tell everyone to come in now…..but tell them to be quiet"

Orbin nodded his small teddy bear head, and scampered outside….and within a few moments he returned along with everyone who was playing soccer……they all gathered around the couch where Tails was lying……….

"Wow…..I've never seen Tails so relaxed………not since before the incident with Cosmo anyway…….what did you do?" asked Sonic

"Hypnosis" said Vanilla, which surprised the others

Manic nodded his head

"What's hypnosis mother?" asked Cream tugging at her dress

Vanilla cleared her throat and spoke softly "hypnosis is a psychophysicological state induced-like sleep. It is an altered state of consciousness, characterized by a heightened sense of suggestibility and weakens critical judgment in which the subject is responsive to suggestions of the inducer, the hypnotist."

All this confused everybody, except for Manic of course.

"Huh?" said Cream

"basically" interrupted Manic " Tails is in a deep sleep….and while he is sleeping….he can hear me………and about the heightened suggestibility…..that just means I could partially control Tails…….just by telling him something to do…………he would more than likely do it."

"Uh…….so you can make him do anything you want him to…just by telling him to do it?" asked Cream

"Yeah…..that's one way of putting it" replied Manic

"So…..what kind of stuff can you make Tails do?"

"Anything really……..from thing certain thoughts to performing certain actions."

"Well that's all good" said Amy butting in "but why did you put Tails in hypnosis anyway?"

"I believe I can answer that Amy" said Vanilla "hypnosis is used for a variety of things….from entertainment purposes…..to therapeutics….."

"Your giving Tails therapy?" asked Sonic

"Kinda….."Said Manic "I better get on with it…….I just need you guys to be quiet ok?"

The rest nodded…..and Manic turned to face Tails who was lying on the couch in a deep trance

"Ok Tails" said Manic in a calm soft voice "sit up"

And without any hesitation, Tails sat up; eyes still closed…..the crowd gasping in amazement

"Now Tails…….can you hear me?...tell me if you can"

"Yes" replied Tails

"Ok……" Manic turned to Cream.. "Cream…..could you get me a pencil please?"

"A pencil…..uh….ok"

And Cream ran upstairs and quickly returned holding a blue pencil, which she handed to Manic

"Ok…now….what I'm going to do is see how suggestible Tails is to my commands" Manic said softly

"Tails……hold out your hand"

And Tails did as Manic said.

"Now…….I have a red hot piece of steel in my hand…..I am going to poke you with it"

"Hot steel?...but it's just a pencil" said Cream confused

Manic lightly touched Tails' hand with the pencil……and as soon as it made contact…..Tails gave a small yelp and pulled his hand away quickly

"What?"...said Amy….what's going on

"Well…..Tails is very suggestible" said Manic

"How did you do that?" asked Amy

"I convinced the pain receptors in Tails brain that the pencil was actually a hot piece of steel."

"Wow…..so Tails is in a really deep state huh?" asked Vixen….who had unusually been silent for a period of time.

"Yep……..now I can do what I was planning"

Manic took a deep breath and calmed himself….and lowered the tone of his voice

"Tails…….I want you to think…………….about Cosmo"

And Tails went deep into thought…….

"Wait for it" said Manic calmly

And then…..tears began to flow from Tails' eyes gently

The others began to look worried.

"Don't worry everyone…….I was expecting this" Manic said to the small crowd

He then turned back to Tails

"Ok….you can stop thinking about her now….wipe the tears from your eyes"

And almost instantly Tails stopped crying……and he wiped away his tears, just as Manic instructed

"now…..listen carefully Tails………..from now on……… ……I want you not to think of the tragic event that constantly enters your mind whenever you think of Cosmo………..but don't forget it……….just don't think about it………….what I want you think about whenever you think about Cosmo………..is all of the fun times you had together……………how she made you feel whenever you were near her………………think how she would have wanted you to live………she would want you to be happy………………..remember the good times………..not the bad times………….but don't forget the bad times……….the bad times will help you remember that you have had many good times……………….think of the good Tails………………think of how Cosmo made you feel……..and think of how Cosmo would want you to feel……………………now………………………...wake up Tails…."

And slowly…..Tails opened his eyes……and looked at Manic as if he never knew he was in hypnosis

"Tails………….how would Cosmo want you to live your life without her?"

"She would want me to be happy………and live my life to it's fullest"

"Very good Tails…………..now sleep"

And instantly…..Tails once again closed his eyes and fell asleep

"Wow" said Cream

"So Tails is all better right?" Asked Sonic worried for his friend

"I can't completely cure his problem Sonic…..he has to do that himself…….all I can do is help by telling him on the right way to do it……but he certainly should feel a lot better now"

"So will Tails fell happy whenever he thinks of Cosmo now?" asked Amy

"He should remember all of the good times he had with her…….so I hope so"

"Um……. Mr.Manic" Cream said softly

"Yes"

"Is Tails going to be happy now?"

"Let's hope so Cream..."

Manic turned his attention to Tails.

"Ok Tails...again...I want you to think of Cosmo"

the slumbering fox wriggled for a moment...the settled...and this time...instead of tears flowing from his eyes like last time...he smiled...not a huge smile or anything...just a small one...small enough to to show that he was happy

the crowd smiled along with Tails...their little friend was felling better

Sonic placed his hand on Manic's shoulder

"Thanks bro...you have no idea how much this means to me"

"No probs man...I'm happy to help."

"I think you should wake Tails up now" said vannila "lunch is almost ready"

"Lunch...great...I'm starving" said Sonic

"But I thought you said you weren't very hungry" said Cream "that's what you said when I talked to you at the lab"

"That was hours ago" said Sonic chuckling

"Well...in that case...I have a table all set up outside" said Vannila

So everyone but Manic, Tails who was sleeping on the couch and Vixen went outside

"Aren't you going outside Vixen?" asked Manic

"In a sec...wake up Tails first"

"Uh...ok..."

Manic turned to Tails

"ok Tails...you can wake up now...on the count of three...you will wake up and no longer be in the hypnotic trance I put you in...1...2...3"

On 3...Tails' eyes slowly fluttered open...Tails sat up...stretched... and gave a loud yawn...

"What happened?" asked Tails

"I'll show you later" said Vixen

"Whaddya mean 'show you later" asked Manic

Vixen just smiled and her eyes gave off a familiar bright flash

"Wait a minute...were...you… recording me?" asked Tails

"Yep" said Vixen

"You can record...everything you see?" asked Manic

"Yep...I can do a lot of things that you don't know about"

"Like what" asked Manic

"You'll find out when the time comes" said Vixen

"Well...I don't know about you guys...but I'm hungry" said Manic rubbing his stomach

"Yeah...come on Tails...Vanilla has set up a place outside for everyone to eat"

so Tails, Manic and Vixen walked outside...and as she said...Vanilla had set up a place for everyone to eat...everyone else had already sat at the large table that Vanilla had placed outside...so Manic, Tails and Vixen joined them……..

Manic stared at the food that was presented before him…..he was almost drooling at the sight of it all…there was food everywhere……….he was about to pig out when he heard a strange sound

"CHAO!"

"What was that?" asked Manic

"Cheese!" said Vixen and Cream in unison and looking rather excited

"What's a Cheese?"

Then Manic felt something soft land on his head…..this startled Manic a little…..but enough to scare him enough to make him fall out of his chair…..Manic landed on the grass with a thud……and he heard that strange sound again

"Chao!"

Manic got himself up and grabbed whatever it was that was clinging to his head………and he finally realised what is was…

"Oh……..Cheese as a Chao" said Manic "and quite a healthy looking one I might add"

"Thank you Mr. Manic" said Cream politely "I look after Cheese very carefully………"

Cheese flew out of Manic's hands and hugged his chest

"Wow….he certainly is a friendly little guy huh?" said Manic amazed

"I told Cheese all about you when I got home……….so he's saying thank you"

"Oh really….in that case then….your welcome Cheese"

"Chao" Cheese replied

"You know….you look really familiar" said Manic

Then Manic remembered the day that he first met Cream……..Orbin had transformed into Cheese and helped Cream fight off Fang Bean and Bark.

"Cheese" called Vanilla….. "I have your lunch over here"

The Chao let go of Manic and flew over to where Vanilla had a small spot on the table for Cheese to eat…it had all sorts of assorted Chao food….from the regular fruit……to the square apples…….Cheese happily munched away on anything that was in it's reach…….which reminded Manic…..his food was ready to be eaten………….Manic dived in and began scoffing into the food……he was happily eating when he heard Amy say

"Um….excuse me Vanilla…..but why are there three empty seats"

"Oh my….I almost forgot……..the chaotix are coming for lunch as well……."

"The chaotix?" said Tails

"Chaotix?" said Manic "you mean that ninja chameleon, the crocodile and that hyperactive bee?"

"They're the ones" said Cream

"Wouldn't they be out doing their detective work or something?" asked Vixen

"Ha…" scoffed Sonic "the last job they had was to find Cream while we were in space"

"I remember that day" said Cream "they put me in the bag and took me to their ship with Cosmo" Cream gasped at what she said and quickly put her hand over her mouth at the word Cosmo, she knew it was going to upset Tails.

But she was wrong, Tails was as happy as ever

Everyone smiled at the sight of the happy fox; it had been a long time since anyone had seen him happy….or this happy at least

"Oh come on" came a gruff voice from behind them "you know it was all a big misunderstanding."

The group turned to see Vector the crocodile, standing a few feet from them

"Ah……Vector…..you finally made it" said Vanilla smiling while greeting her new guest.

"Oh….uh…..yeah…..wouldn't miss it" said Vector stumbling over his words and blushing ever so slightly

Manic leaned over to Sonic who was sitting next to him

"Hey bro" Manic whispered "what's up with Vector?"

"I think he likes Vanilla" answered Sonic

Amy, who was sitting on the other side of Manic heard the conversation and joined in quietly by adding

"You think?...come on Sonic…..everyone knows Vector likes Vanilla………..even Cream does"

"Well………I didn't ok Amy" Sonic retorted quietly

"Um…..what are you guys going on about over there" asked Tails

Sonic and Amy leaned back to their original positions

"Err…nothing" said Sonic

"Um…..yeah…….what Sonic said" said Amy giggling nervously

There was a strange silence……….until Vixen asked a question

"Hey Vector…………..where's the rest of your troop"

"hey yeah" said Tails…….I haven't seen Charmy anywhere…..he'd usually be stuffing his face by now"

"And Espio isn't here either" added Cream

"Ah" said Vector "I can answer that question"

"Ok" said Vixen "where's Espio?"

"With Charmy" answered Vector

"Ok then" said Tails "where's Charmy?"

"A couple of miles down the road………….stuck"

"Stuck?" said Vanilla

"In a tree…..well…..at least his stinger is"

"Is he ok" asked Cream

"He's asked Cream

"He's perfectly fine…..Espio is helping him get out……….the only one's who won't be ok are those three idiots who attacked us"

"You were attacked?" asked Sonic

"Yeah……and by the same guys from last time"

"Same guys?" said Sonic confused "what same guys?"

Manic interrupted the conversation

"Would that happen to be Fang, Bean and Bark?"

"Yep…..they're the ones"

Tails and Amy gasped, Sonic however looked confused

"Who are Fang, Bean and Bark?" Sonic asked

"Come on Sonic" said Tails as if that was one of the top 10 dumbest questions he ever asked"

"What…..so I've seen 'em before?"

"Seen 'em…….you fought them……..all three of them in fact…….and you have met Fang on more than one occasion"

"Uh……"

"Oh for goodness sake" said Amy looking rather pissed off at Sonic's stupidity "don't you remember the Champion Fighter's tournament that we held……..so that the winner would stop Eggman on his death egg 2?"

"Um……"

"Come on Sonic….I was there……..remember….the magic carpet ride?" asked Amy

"The cruise ship?" added Tails

"Uh……….."

"How about the mushroom forest?" came a new voice from behind them?

Everyone turned around to see Espio…….and along side of him was a rather grumpy looking bumble bee…….with a large chunk of wood attached to his stinger…..Cream, Orbin and Vixen saw this…..and couldn't help it……..they started to laugh……….which made Charmy even more grumpy

Cream managed to stop laughing……..

"Come over here Charmy……..me and Vixen will help you get that wood off"

Charmy stumbled over towards Cream and Vixen who proceeded to try and remove and the wood

"Well" asked Espio "do you remember fighting me at the mushroom forest?"

Sonic thought long and hard for a few moments

"Wait a minute!" said Sonic "it was the one with the fake chaos emerald…….there was two purple ones"

"Hey…………yeah….that's the one" said Amy "so you remember who they are now?"

"That huge polar bear?" said Sonic

"That would be Bark "said Tails

"Uh…….a psychotic green duck who plays with explosives?"

"Bean" said Manic

"And………..that weasel……………with the air bike………..and that gun………he tried to steal all of the chaos emeralds years ago……..so I had to get 'em before he did…………then use their power to stop Eggman…..again"

"That's Fang" said Amy with great loathing in her voice "he attacked me and Manic a few days ago with a bunch of Eggman's robots"

"They're working for Eggman now?...that's not good" said Sonic

"Yeah……they said something about getting revenge……and something to do with some Orbin thing" said Vector

"That would be me" said Orbin in his squeaky voice

"yeah…..they've seen how powerful Orbin can be……..so they always try and steal him from me…….but they can't……….unless I'm dead…………don't ask me why……some bonding thing……….so they are always attempting to get rid of me………..and now that they have teamed up with Egghead…..it's just going to make things a lot harder for me"

Then the group heard a loud explosion…….followed by a "WOOOOO"

"It's Bean" said Amy

"No it wasn't" said Espio "it was Charmy"

Everyone turned to se what Espio was looking at……….Charmy was free from the wood….and was doing loop the loops in the air………Cream was doing the same…..and Vixen was standing there with her arm configured into what seemed to be some sort of cannon

"I don't even wanna know what just happened" said Tails

Manic sighed…. "I thought that was Bean for a moment there…..god I hate him…….and the rest of those idiots"

"Speaking of those idiots…..look who decided to have lunch with us" said Sonic

"What?no……….you're joking right?" said Manic

"Nope…..look" said Sonic pointing

Everyone looked to where Sonic was pointing……..and there standing…….was Fang, Bean and the enormous Bark……….who looked rather pissed off…..

"That's the second time you called us idiots" yelled Bark "I'm gunna make sure you hurt badly for that?"

Sonic, Manic and then Tails stood up and walked toward the evil trio

"Give us 5 minutes" said Sonic confidently "we'll be back eating lunch in no time"

"Not so fast" said Fang……..this time we bought us some reinforcements"

Then a small troop of various Eggman robots teleported in front of the evil trio

"Better make that 10 minutes Sonic" said Tails

"Well….what is we waiting for" said Vector stepping up besides Manic, shortly followed by Espio "they're ruining Vanilla's lunch"

"Charge!" yelled Fang to the Eggman robots, and they did just that….right towards the group of good guys

"Right…….let's party!" yelled Sonic and Manic in unison

---------------

Author's Notes: I've actually been reading a book on hypnotism you know…………it's great……I'm learning how to hypnotise other people……..I haven't tried it yet……but I'm hoping to soon………………..apart from that………….I got a laptop……….so you might get updates a lot quicker now………………or maybe not……………oh……and it's my birthday on the 29th of September…….so say happy birthday to me ok………….just joking……..no need to do that…………..you would not believe how annoying this chapter is…..was…….whatever………it took forever……….as it is…………while I'm writing this……….it's 12:16…..am……….and I got school in 9 hours………..now that's dedication………..well……….I don't have much else to say here………….cept that I'm gunna get hammered on my birthday……I'm gunna be 18…..so I can legally do that now………………isn't life great……………..well……….as I would normally say around now………………..SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER……..TKW


	22. The Good 'Ol Fight Scene

I bet you all hate me for taking this long huh? Well. There had been many reasons as to why I've taken so long. But the biggest one of all has to be pure laziness………..and we all know what that's like right guys?...not like im expecting an answer or anything……….well I cant can I?...I mean……..you can't wr-……..you know what….whatever………..I've just dosed up on my drugs……….so now I can stay awake long enough to write something without falling asleep at the computer………which isn't all that hard for me…..since right now im doing this in bed on a laptop……but I'll see what I can do

Spot where I say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They are owned by SEGA: whatever……

Chapter 22: The Good Ol' Fight Scene

"This is gunna be fun" said Sonic as he hopped around playfully reading himself for the assault of the egg robos that was just ordered by Fang

"Fun?" said Tails "is life just one big work out for you?"

"Sure…..some workouts are just a bit more……intense than others….that's how I see it"

"Uh……ok….." said Manic slightly confused as he put on his backpack, ready to fight.

"You sure you gunna be alright Tails?" said Sonic

"Huh?...what are you talking about Sonic?"

"Well….hand to hand combat isn't exactly your specialty you know……you're more of a mechanical warfare kinda guy"

"Look Sonic…..im perfectly capable of-"

"Can we talk about this some other time" said Manic panicking "the robots are charging……or have you failed to notice that?"

Manic, Sonic and Tails turned to face the robots, they were quite close a bit too close to react, all three of them screamed, and when a large, not to mention very hot, stream of fire flew past them, melting all of the robots into near nothingness, they screamed even louder

"Geez you guys are jumpy" said Vector, who had thick black smoke oozing out of his mouth as he spoke

"He can breathe fire?" said Manic in disbelief

"Now….." said Espio in his usual cool tone while pointing at the remainder of the robots "……I suggest we tend to the situation at hand"

Everyone nodded their heads, and dashed toward the robots, except for Tails, who ran in a completely different direction, only Manic had noticed this, so he had turned around quickly and followed him. Upon catching up he talked to Tails

"Uh…..Tails…….the fight is the other way"

"I know that Manic……remember what Sonic said a couple seconds ago?"

"A couple seconds ago…..oh………..the hand to hand thing right"

"Yeah…that's it….well….Sonic's right….im not much of a fighter….I put my fighting in my machinery"

"So are you going to get your machinery then?"

"Sure am……..you can help me if you like"

"Sure….why not…..im sure Sonic, Espio, and Vector can handle themselves right?"

Tails nodded in agreement and began to spin his Tails to increase his speed, soon, his feet were no longer touching the ground, and he was zooming along just a few inches above the ground, with Manic right beside him. They were approaching the lab, the could just see the top of it over the hill

"Nearly there" said Tails "we'll go in and we'll get th-" BOOM!!!! Tails was interrupted mid sentence by a small explosion in front of him

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Tails

Both Tails and Manic skidded to a halt. In front of them slowly descended a large yellow robot….on one arm, it had a large shield, and on the other arm, it had a large laser cannon, which coincidentally was pointed directly at Manic. Tails studied the robot carefully, he recognized it

"Watch out Manic!" yelled Tails "that's an E-2000 model"

"Look out for what….and what does E-2000 mean?"

"It means get out of the way Manic!"

The robot spoke in monotone: "2 TARGETS ACQUIRED……….FIRING BEAM CANNON!"

The E-2000's cannon arm began to glow a strange pink colour…and from the cannon, a laser beam flew out and headed right toward Manic. The laser was traveling quickly, Manic had just managed to jump out of the way, the laser, just missing him, he went into a roll, and stood up……he then heard a small clunking sound. Manic looked at the ground by his feet, and saw his small pendant necklace.

"Oops……I don't wanna loose this!" said Manic as he quickly picked up his pendant and put it around his neck. He returned his focus back to the E-2000 robot who was recharging its laser cannon

"1 TARGET LOST…..ONE TARGET REMAINS…….SCANNING IMMIDIATE AREA FOR LOST TARGET!" said the E-2000 as he rotated his midsection clockwise

"Lost target?" said Manic…..Manic looked around………then something occurred to him…..

"Hang on a sec…….where's Tails?"

Manic looked around for Tails….he was nowhere to be seen…he shifted his focus toward the E-2000…..it was facing away from him……Manic took this chance and dashed forward the robot, he leapt forward and slammed the robot with the full weight of his body in a shoulder tackle……. The robot collapsed and Manic fell on top….Manic raised his fist and threw a hard punch at the robots head……..the punch connected…..and the robot's head de-attached and rolled a few feet in front of the robot

"INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE" said the E-2000

"Now that doesn't sound good" said Manic

"10 SECONDS REMAINING"

"Not good at all"

Manic then heard a voice from above

"Manic!" yelled Tails, who was using his Tails to stay a decent height from the robot…….he quickly descended and Manic grabbed Tails' legs, who then quickly ascended again……

"Just in time" said Manic

Manic looked down, he saw the robot glowing a bright white light

"Watch out Manic" said Tails "its gunna blow"

The robot made several beeping sounds….the beeping got quicker and quicker….until……BOOM!!...the robot exploded….the explosion wasn't big…..but it was big enough to do serious damage if Manic was next to it.

"Now let's get to my lab" said Tails, as he flew quickly toward the large building. With Manic still clinging to his legs

------------------

Sonic stepped to the side to dodge a charging robot…..he was looking quite bored…he yawned as he sidestepped to avoid another charging robot.

"My god Doc…….I think you've lost your touch…..these robots are hopeless…….even Cream would have an easy time with these things."

On the thought of Cream, Sonic looked for the young rabbit to see if she was in any kind of trouble. He looked toward the house……Cream was surrounded by a small number of Egg Robos. Even thought she was surrounded. She remained surprisingly calm.

"She has something planned" said Sonic to himself

And indeed she did, she held up her right hand above her head and called her Chao. Cheese flew from Vanilla's hands, where he was staying out of the way of the robots, and landed on Cream's hand

"Chao Shot!" called Cream as she hurtled Cheese toward the robots. Cheese began to glow with a bright blue flame. He flew directly at the robots, as soon as he hit one of the robots; he bounced off of it and headed right toward another one, bouncing off of that one. Cheese repeated this action onto all of the robots.

"Geez" said Sonic "that Chao is a pinball"

"Keep your focus on the robots" said Espio who appeared from nowhere using his stealth camouflage.

"Alright, alright" said Sonic as he jumped directly upward, a single lance-holding egg robo ran underneath him. In which Espio quickly applied a hard Karate Chop attack, which knocked the robot clean off its feet. Espio took a step back and a Spin Dashing Sonic came down upon the robot and smashed it to pieces.

Sonic gave Espio thumbs up; Espio returned with nothing more than a small smile. _(A/N: Well come on….he's a ninja….when was the last time you saw a ninja grinning like an idiot?...and if anyone says Naruto….I'll slap 'em)_

Espio watched Sonic run off into a large group of egg robos. One of them being a large armored Hammer Bot.

"I think I better give him a hand" said Espio as he began to make his way towards Sonic.

"Hold it ninja boy!" yelled a voice from behind Espio.

Espio could tell who it was; he slowed down and eventually stopped, and turned around

"That damn weasel!..."

And indeed it was, Fang was standing a few feet away, with Bean beside him.

"I have no time for you" said Espio who turned around and resumed running towards Sonic

"Hey!" yelled Fang "get back here!"

Espio ignored Fang and continued running. This pissed Fang off

"Bean!...blast him" yelled Fang

The duck complied and lobbed a large cherry bomb in Espio's direction.

"Incoming!" yelled Bean as he blocked his ears comically

Espio remained calm: he quickly, grabbed a Shuriken and hurled it behind him; it collided with the cherry bomb causing it to explode in midair. Espio continued to head toward Sonic

"How the hell did he do that……I mean….he didn't even turn around!" said Bean

"Now that's not fair" said Fang

Espio ignored the both of them and headed to Sonic, who had destroyed all but the hammer bot.

Espio stopped next to Sonic who was about to attack the hammer bot

"You remember the weak spot right?" said Espio

"The head……" said Sonic "…but we gotta remove that helmet first!"

"Leave that to me" said Espio as he jumped onto the hammer bot's head, Espio made the classic pointed finger hand sign.

"Leaf swirl!" he yelled

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and swirl around the hammer bot and leaves began to swirl around following the wind. The winds began to swirl at an increasing speed, until the helmet was eventually lifted off.

"right" said Sonic as he shoulder tackled the robot causing it to topple over, Espio jumped from the falling robot and landed a few feet from its now exposed head, he drew a few shuriken stars and hurled them at the hammer bot….all of them lodged themselves firmly into the hammer bot's head

"Get back Sonic" yelled Espio "we got 3 seconds before they blow"

Sonic complied to Espio and quickly got away from the hammer bot, Espio just seemed to disappear and then reappear next to Sonic, the shuriken stars began to glow brightly and suddenly exploded, as well as the hammer bot

"Well…..that takes care of that then" said Sonic as the remains of the blown up hammer bot scattered everywhere

Espio looked around…..

"Where's Vector?"

A large scream followed several more emitted from behind them; Espio and Sonic turned around and saw Vector going at it against Bark. The two were going at it hand to hand, exchanging punch for punch, both fighters were pummeling each other….as soon as it looked like one had an advantage, the other come back, and both fighters would carry on……

While the fighting continued, Espio looked around again

"Where's Tails……….and Manic?"

-------------------

Manic and Tails slowly descended in front of Tails' lab.

"Now we'll get the X Tornado and help Sonic and the others!" said Tails

"Right" said Manic as he began to make his way into the lab, until he heard a voice

"All right you two…..hold it right there!"

Tails and Manic stopped and turned two see who the voice belonged two,

"I don't believe it………Bokuun!" said Tails

"What?!" replied the small, black creature angrily "you gotta problem with me?"

"Who's this guy?" asked Manic

"Bokuun" said Tails "watch him carefully….he has some nasty explosives packed in little TV's"

"Huh….what are you on about Tails?"

"TV's like this" said Bokuun as he reached into a small bag behind him and pulled out a small TV and held it in front of him

"I gotta message for ya from Dr. Eggman" said Bokuun as he turned on the small TV

"_Tails, Manic…….don't think I don't know what you're doing I've been watching the entire battle from afar. You're planning to get the X Tornado. Well know this……I've already sent some of my planes into battle…..so your pathetic friends will get quite a surprise in roughly about 2 minutes. Unless you do something about it there's not much your puny friends could do, as only two of them can fly un-aided. Sure that the girl fox of yours could take out a couple of my air-fighter robots….but that rabbit wouldn't stand a chance…..and as for the rest of them………they're sitting ducks! MWAAAHHAHAHAHA!!!"_

Tails began to step away from Bokuun and the small TV

The TV continued its message _"this message is bought to you by Dr. Eggman, courtesy of the Eggman Empire, it holds no responsibility whatsoever for any additional or explosive content from here on"_

"Quick Manic…….GET BACK!" said Tails as he ran toward his lab quickly. Manic followed Tails.

"Don't think you're getting away from me that easy!" yelled Bokuun as he hurled the TV toward Manic and Tails

The TV rolled in front of Manic, who looked at the TV, it displayed a small timer that was counting down slowly, and seeing that the timer still had about 10 seconds to go, Manic stopped and picked up the TV

"Manic!" yelled Tails "that thing's gunna blow any second! Get rid of it!"

Manic looked up at Bokuun and hurled the TV back at him

"Let's see how you like it!" said Manic in a cocky tone as he threw it

Bokuun screamed and began to run away, but it didn't do much good, because the TV landed right in front of him and detonated, sending a screaming Bokuun hurtling through the air at high speed.

Manic turned to Tails "we don't have much time before Eggman's Airplanes get to Sonic and the rest"

"Right…….let's get my X Tornado and get back to help 'em out"

Within minutes Tails had led Manic through to the part of the lab which held his various aircraft, Tails and Manic hopped into the X Tornado and loaded it onto Tails custom built launching mechanism, the plane was moved into place and pointed to the outside of the lab.

"X TORNADO LAUNCH NOW!" yelled Tails as he initiated the launch sequence, a small grappling device took hold of the X Tornado and began to propel it outside the lab, and onto a small runway, but the runway didn't go for very long as the X Tornado had taken off into the air and headed toward the battle field

"ACTIVATE TURBO THRUSTERS!" commanded Tails as he thrust his control sticks forward sharply, the afterburners kicked in and the X Tornado was soon zooming toward Cream's house. Which could eventually be seen on the horizon.

"Oh no" said Manic from the seat behind Tails "we're too late, the fighter planes are already here"

And indeed they were, and they were already beginning their assault on Sonic and the Chaotix

Once Tails and Manic were close enough, Tails began to fire the X Tornado's primary machine gun, which took out a couple of the planes, but still left quite a few

Manic called to Tails

"Tails…..I can't do much cooped up back here let me out here so I can help out the others"

"But Manic………if you're on the ground you won't do any good remember? We're fighting against planes"

"Oh" realized Manic

"Don't worry Manic" said Tails as he shot a few more planes down "I got an idea"

"Yeah?...and what would that be?"

"Know how to ride an air board?" asked Tails

"DO I!" said Manic "Im only one of the greatest air board riders on mobius"

"Great" said Tails as he pressed a few buttons on his control panel in front of him "jump out and I'll send you mine"

Manic nodded and Tails opened the hatch; Manic jumped out and began to descend toward the ground very quickly. Meanwhile, Tails was lining up his plane to be in line with Manic, once it was in line, Tails yelled

"DEPLOY YELLOW TAIL!"

At his command, a yellow Extreme Gear airboard ejected from the front of the plane and flew toward Manic, who grabbed it, and set himself on top of it, and in moments, he was soaring alongside Tails, Manic withdrew his drumsticks from the loops in his belt and flew toward the ground. Meanwhile, back on the ground, Orbin seemed to know exactly what Manic was doing, with a bright flash of light, Orbin materialized from within his bear suit and returned back to his regular orb state, and ascended toward Manic, who, upon reaching Orbin, jammed both of his drumsticks into Orbin. And with a bright flash of light, Manic was now holding a large broad-sword with a white orb encrusted onto the handle.

Sonic observed it all from the ground

"Hey!...now that's a good idea" said Sonic as he watched Manic soar through he air on Tails' airboard

"If only I had mine. I could be up there with him and Tails"

Sonic then felt a soft tap on the back side of his waist, Sonic turned and looked down to see Cream

"You can borrow my board if you like Mr. Sonic" said Cream

Sonic gave his signature smile and happily accepted her airboard and within a few moments Cream had: dashed into the house and grabbed her board, and came back out again

"Heh heh…..thanks Cream" said Sonic as he happily accepted Cream's Smile Type Extreme Gear Airboard

"I know it's not as fast as yours Mr. Sonic, but it can still get you in the air" said Cream

"No sweat Cream" said Sonic "your board may not be as fast as mine. But it sure is lighter, so I'd get a lot more maneuverability out of it"

"Hee hee…..glad I could help" said Cream

Sonic held the board to his side and began to get a running start, within a few moments Sonic had mounted the Smile board and taken off into the sky

----------------

"Give up yet" said Vector has he barely managed to stand himself up, he had bad cuts and bruises all over his body

"no way" replied Bark, he was in no better condition than Vector, the only difference was that Bark had some small scorch marks in his fur from Vector's fire breathing attacks.

"Hmmph" huffed Vector defiantly as he took something small and pink from beneath one of his large wrist cuffs "I'll just have to finish you off with this then!"

Bark eyed the small pink object suspiciously "what the heck is that?"

Vector just smiled and popped the small pink object into his mouth and began to chew on it

"Wait a sec……." said Bark "…..you're going to beat me with chewing gum?...are you insane or something?……that's the dumbest thing I've ever seen!…..I think I've given you a hard strike to the head or something…..you've gone wacko!"

Vector ignored his comments and blew a large bubble, the bubble just floated in front of Vector, until Vector blew on it gently, then it slowly made its way over to Bark, who eyed it suspiciously

"So this is your secret weapon…..bubble gum?...HA HA HA HA HA…….what a joke"

Bark then picked up a small nearby stick and held it up near the bubble

"This is what I think of you and your stupid g-………hey!...where are you going croc face?"

Vector had turned around and fled,

"What's going on?" said Bark confused "where did he go…….what did he do?...whe-………AAAARRRRGGGHHH"

Bark screamed in frustration at the confusing situation, he wanted to do the only thing he could do well, break something. And the closest thing was Vector's bubble, using the stick he held obtained moments earlier, he jabbed it hard, something strange happened. It didn't go "pop!" like he expected it to. It actually exerted the opposite action, it went KABOOM! The massive explosion had enough force to throw Bark backward; he flew at high speed until he slammed into a nearby tree, which incidentally, snapped in half from the harsh impact.

Bark collapsed and fell in a heap onto the ground. Fang and Bean, who were nearby, rushed over to him, after giving him a quick check over, Fang spoke

"He's unconscious…..not to mention badly injured….."

"Wadda we do Fang?" asked Bean

"I'll take him back to Dr. Eggman…….you order the planes and the rest of the robots" said Fang as he pulled a small watch-like device from his wrist and handed it over to Bean, slinging Bark over his shoulder, Then running off

"But Fang." Yelled Bean "I don't know how to use this thing!"

It was hopeless……Fang was already out of earshot, the green duck eyed the small device with curiosity

"Uh…….ok……lets try this button"

------------------------------------

"Hey……I never knew you could ride these things" said Manic as his brother flew up next to him

"Use 'em?….I race these things!" replied Sonic

"Do you think that board is a bit small for you Sonic?" said Manic as he looked at the small brown and pink board that Sonic was riding.

"c'mon……it's Cream's!"

"Yeah?….she can ride e - WHOA!"

Manic yelled and dove to the right to dodge an oncoming plane

"How about we talk later" said Sonic

"Agreed" said Manic as he turned to the right and slowly approached the plane that just missed him; he held his chaos blade out to the side

With a loud battle cry Manic flew forward and sliced his way right through the middle of the plane.

The exploded with a loud BOOM! Manic smirked and looked to see how the others were doing.

Tails was doing some expert aero-acrobatics in the X Tornado, occasionally firing his machine gun and missiles, destroying many of Eggman's fighter planes.

Manic then glanced over to his brother, he was combining his spin dash attach with the boost dash of Cream's airboard, he spin dashed right toward one of the fighter planes and tore right through it, causing it to explode and take out a fighter plane which was right beside it

A few minutes of continuing these actions, and all of the fighter planes were destroyed, Sonic, Manic flew to the ground and dismounted their boards, while Tails transformed the X Tornado into the mech walking X Cyclone, and landed in front of Cream's house which responded a "nice" from Manic

"Well that takes care of that" said Tails as he hopped out of the X Cyclone

"Yes….thank you all" came a voice from behind them, it was Vannila

"n-no prob- blem ma'am….always…..happy to……h-elp" came gruff, broken voice. Vanilla turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Vector, and he did not look in a very good condition.

"Oh my, Vector" said Vannila in shock of Vector's state "are you alright?"

"I'll manage" said Vector slowly as he took a step forward, but it was useless, he collapsed, and hit the ground, Espio rushed over to his boss and checked him over

"He's exhausted" said Espio calmly

"Whadda we do Espio?" said Charmy as he flew over to Vector and poked his side in a hope to wake him

"He just needs to rest" said vanilla "bring him inside he can rest on my bed for now"

Espio grabbed Vector by his shoulders and Charmy grabbed his legs, and the slowly carried the unconscious croc into the small house

Once Vector was in the house, Manic held his sword in front of him, and in a flash of light the sword split into two drumsticks and a small white orb, which floated over to Vixen's small teddy bear, and merged itself with it.

"Well im glad that's taken care of" said Orbin as he stumbled over to Manic, who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder

"These attacks are getting fiercer" said Tails "he really wants to get rid of us huh?"

"Or at least me" said Sonic

There was a moments silence until a low rumbling sound could be heard

"What's that?" said Vixen as she cupped her hands around her ears in an attempt to hear it better

"Sounds like an engine" said Tails

"I'll get a better look" said Cream as she flapped her long ears, soon taking off into the sky. Searching around, then pointing in a direction, then descending

"What is it Cream?" asked Sonic

"It's the big birdy ship" replied Cream

"The what?...what's a birdy ship?"

"You know……the birdy ship……it flies around….it has the big guns"

"The birdy ship's here?" came Charmy's voice from behind the group "cool"

"Yes….the birdy ship is coming…….but what is the birdy ship?" said Sonic confused

"Remember that bird shaped ship………it attached itself to the balloon with the cannons?" said Charmy

"Wait a minute!..." said Tails "…the Egg Hawk!"

"That thing? ……..the Egg Hawk is here?" said Sonic

"This is bad" said Tails "that ship could completely wipe out this whole area"

"What…..but my house is here" said Cream

"Well we gotta do something" said Vixen as she pointed upward "because it's here!"

Everyone looked up at the large, red, hawk shaped airship that loomed up above

"We gotta get that ship outta here" said Manic

"Well….if I had a chaos emerald, I could warp that thing away with Chaos Control….Tails…….do you have one?"

"Sorry Sonic, I haven't had any of the emeralds ever since you used them against dark oak"

"Damn….what are we gunna do?"

"You're forgetting about me" said Orbin as he stood up on Manic's shoulder

"Hey…….yeah….I could use you"

Orbin hopped from Manic's shoulder, into Sonic's hands

Since Sonic still had Cream's airboard, Sonic mounted it, and took off toward the Egg Hawk

The airship however, seemed to know that Sonic was coming, as it launched a round of missiles right toward Sonic

"Don't worry Sonic," said Orbin "I'll take care of these"

With some well aimed, high powered energy beams, Orbin managed to deflect the missiles

"Great job…..now lets get on that ship" said Sonic as he flew higher. He was eventually over the ship, so he jumped off his board and landed on top of one of the Egg Hawk's wings. Sonic then held Orbin in one hand, and he placed his other hand on the ship

"Ready?" called Sonic

"Go for it!"replied Orbin.

"Ok" said Sonic "Chaos Control!!!!"

And in a blinding flash of green light, the giant airship disappeared… Sonic began to descend quickly as he did not teleport with the ship, but he acted calm and mounted Cream's airboard again, but Sonic wasn't the only thing that didn't get warped, something else was falling

"It's the driver" said Cream

"I'll catch him" said Charmy as he zipped upward to the pilot of the ship

"Don't worry…..I got ya" said Charmy as he grabbed the pilot and slowly descended

Upon closer examination Charmy recognized the pilot

"Hey guys……..IT'S BEAN!"

"uh oh" muttered Bean, he began to squirm and wiggle to get out of Charmy's grip, he was eventually successful and he hit the ground running away, but Manic jumped out in front of him and stuck out his foot, tripping him up, he rolled onto his back, groaning, he was about to sit up, until he saw a large, cannon like cannon which was connected to Vixen's arm, the cannon was pointed at his head

"If you move……….say goodbye to your face"

---------------------------

Author's Notes: ok………big break between chapters here….sorry about that…..lots of reasons…biggest being……got a new job…….leaving that job……..getting another job……….buying a Wii. ……buying Sonic and the Secret Rings…….and completing story mode…..there's also heaps more…..but I ain't gunna bore you with any of that…..just leave me a good review and wait for the next one…..or….you could look at my other story……. The Naruto Chronicles….the Sonic/Naruto crossover……I'll be updating that shortly……well…….as always….. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!...TKW

P.S.: Darkspine Sonic rulz bigtime XD


End file.
